What I Learned At Genkai's Temple
by GoldenGardenFoxes
Summary: MUSTREAD STORY OF THE CENTURY! Disclaimer is definitely in effect. Summary is pretty much inside as the first paragraph. Basically, 3 girls have taped what they learned during training...and more. Warning: Very funny material inside.
1. What We Learned

**What I Learned at Genkai's Temple**

A few months ago, three girls by the names of Kit, Daphne, and Kai were forced under strange conditions to train under the psychic Genkai for their own safety. Koenma has asked them to make a tape explaining what they have learned in the past few months.

The three girls are sitting in a semi-circle facing the camera (on a tripod) when the video begins. On the right (stage left) sits a girl of about normal size with icy-blue eyes that seemed to glow and blonde hair that reached her middle back. She wore a baby-pink spaghetti-strap top with light-blue denim Daisy-duke shorts and pink platform shoes. Her name was Kit, the 'prep' of the group.

To her right sat the one called Daphne. Long platinum blonde hair and eyes of a silvery blue caught the attention of the on-looker. Unfortunately, most of the time, her superior punk-like attitude chased away many potential boyfriends. But she did look stunning in her tight black jeans, green halter top, and black sneakers, the slim aspects of her wrists enhanced by the bangles that jingled annoyingly every time she moved. At her neck hung a necklace with the silhouette of a dragon.

On the left side of the camera's view was Kai. A brunette that wore chains galore and black everything, sporting a biker-chick look and a black leather cap.

"So…what we learned at Genkai's temple," Kai stated.

"There are some things you just don't do," Kit said.

"And some things you learn along the way," Daphne added.

Kit started them off. "I learned that you should never watch an English fox hunt in front of a kitsune…" The others burst into laughter upon hearing this, but Kit didn't lose her calm composure. "Yeah…you just don't do that." (footnote 1)

"It's not a wise idea to throw a party and/or talk about love and kindness when the only one around is a fire slash ice apparition whose parents tried to throw him off a cliff when he was born," Kai told the viewers.

"Learned that the hard way?" Kit asked her.

"Yeah."

"Don't ask the ferry girl if she's on crack," Daphne advised, and the others couldn't resist a few snickers. (footnote 2) "And don't ask the Goth guy if his powers make him psycho. The word is psychic. Learn the difference. Trust me, it'll make your life a LOT easier."

"Use caution when messing with 'nature-boy's' lab test tubes," Kit commented, "especially the ones marked 'dangerous.'"

They once again burst into giggles in remembrance of that occasion.

"Also avoid reference to babies…" Kai supplemented. (footnote 3)

"That can be taken multiple ways," Daphne pointed out.

"Exactly."

"I learned the hard way not to be nice to idiots," Daphne informed them.

"I know," Kit sympathized. "I told Kuwabara 'hello' and now he won't leave me alone."

"Duh."

It was Kai's turn. "Always wake up at precisely 5:00 a.m. For two reasons. One…"

Kit filled in the blank, "Otherwise you'll get a rude awakening at 5:00:01."

"And two, when you go to breakfast, you'll find that what's left resembles a jungle floor after a stampede."

"Never, I repeat, NEVER," Daphne began, "ask an over-century-old lady her age."

"That'll kick-start your morning," Kai remarked. After a pause she got back on topic. "When approaching the guys' room, always carry a flamethrower."

"So true!" Kit stated. "Oh, yeah. A spirit gun has approximately 50 times the force of an actual bullet."

"Katanas are very sharp…" Daphne informed them.

"Never use the word 'fight' in front of the school punks," Kai cautioned.

"Demons under Koenma's employment have a reaction time of .000003 seconds," Kit said.

"It takes an estimated 5 minutes to run 20 laps around the temple when encouraged by a VERY angry apparition," Kai told them.

"Really? It only took me 40 seconds." (Kit)

"Weird. I clocked a minute and a half." (Daphne)

"Resist the temptation to touch the 'pretty flower'," Kit advised, using the quotation hand gestures.

"It's not a flower, it's a man-eating plant from Planet I-Have-No-Idea-What," Kai added. They all faked a panic for a few moments, then remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

"Pink is not Hiei's color," Kit commented randomly.

"However, purple is," Kai pointed out.

"Red nail polish enhances the red in Hiei's face when he's royally ticked off and wearing purple," Daphne finished off.

The three high-fived each other.

"There are at least 9,714 known steps in Genkai's temple," Kit told the viewers.

"Oh, yes," Kai recalled. "Do NOT wear skirts, no matter what length, in the presence of a certain black-haired pervert."

All of the girls coughed, sounding suspiciously like "Yusuke."

Kit had more advice to offer, "Don't tell the messenger that the salon worker really screwed up her hightlights."

Daphne added her own aphorism, "Every rose whip has its thorns…"

"And let's not forget…Mating season actually happens TWICE a year," Kai presented her discovery.

"A kitsune's digestive tract does not like chocolate," Daphne reported her findings.

"A sweet-snow-addicted apparition, however, does," Kit added.

"Sugar-high apparitions are scary," they all chorused.

"You can see the whole grounds when tied to a rope dangling from the roof," Kit told them. She paused. "It only takes 5 ft of rope to tie up an average-sized teenage girl."

"Ropes are surprisingly very durable," Daphne said.

"It is in this situation that a demon's response time becomes six hours," Kit continued.

Everyone on screen began to laugh.

"Somehow, I don't think this is what Koenma had in mind when he asked us to video-tape what we learned," Kit observed.

"Somehow, I don't think so, either," Kai noted.

"This is gonna be hilarious when they see this," Daphne thought aloud as she got up and turned the camera off.

THE END!

* * *

(1) This joke actually came from "Rules to Living With a Kitsune" by Descending Kitsune. We asked if we could use it in our fic, but never received a reply. So, DK, if you don't like it being used, just let us know, and we'll take it off.  
(2) This came from Ugly Kitten's "Heal Me, I'm Heartsick", the first in a series of three awesome stories! She granted our request to use it, so give her a big round of applause folks! Whoo! (It seems the GGFs are becoming free advertisement...)  
(3) As Daphne pointed out, this can be taken multiple ways. Such as when Yusuke (and Kuwabara, I think) first met Koenma...yeah. Then, there's also the reference to childbirth... 

Kohari: Hope y'all really enjoyed that. Coming soon: the reactions...but only if you review!

Jacqie: So hurry! We want 5 reviews before we continue!


	2. Reactions

**The Reactions**

Jacqie: Heyz again!

GGF Kohari: You guys did GREAT! 8 reviews. Keep it up!

Note: All quotes from the video will be in italics...And all footnotes are in chapter 1. Disclaimer and credits are still in effect.

* * *

Koenma strolled into the office, a videotape clenched in his hand. In a semi-circle of chairsin front of his desksat Yukina, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko,Yusuke, and Genkai, respectively. Hiei leaned against the corner of two walls, apart from the group, as always. His arms were crossed, as was his usual stance. 

Their toddler-like boss popped the video into the device below the screen and hopped onto his desk, sitting with his back facing the team so that he could watch it, too.

Everyone was (somewhat) smiling, expectant of what their apprentices had learned and eager to see the display.

After a moment of static, the image of the three girls showed up. Some of the watchers glanced at one another, ready to see what was going to happen.

"So…what we learned at Genkai's temple," Kai stated.

Again, looks were passed, anxious to see the tape's contents.

_"There are some things you just don't do," Kit said._

_"And some things you learn along the way," Daphne added._

Looks were once again passed around, this time of confusion.

_Kit started them off. "I learned that you should never watch an English fox hunt in front of a kitsune…" The others burst into laughter upon hearing this, but Kit didn't lose her calm composure. "Yeah…you just don't do that."_

All turned to look at Kurama, whose visage, which clearly showed that he was appalled.

_"It's not a wise idea to throw a party and/or talk about love and kindness when the only one around is a fire slash ice apparition whose parents tried to throw him off a cliff when he was born," Kai told the viewers._

Eyes were now turned to Hiei. "What'd you do to them, man?" Yusuke joked.

"When did this happen?" Genkai demanded. But they didn't have time for discussion. The tape rolled onas they spoke.

_"Learned that the hard way?" Kit asked her._

_"Yeah."_

_"Don't ask the ferry girl if she's on crack," Daphne advised, and the others couldn't resist a few snickers._

"Botan!" Yusuke cried, leaning forward to see her reaction.

"I had no idea, Botan!" Koenma exclaimed. "Explain yourself!"

"Are you on drugs?" Kurama asked in earnest.

Botan blushed. "Well, I tried sniffing coke once, but the ice cubes got stuck in my nose..."

Everyone burst into laughter, but were brought back to reality by Daphne's next comment.

_"And don't ask the Goth guy if his powers make him psycho. The word is psychic. Learn the difference. Trust me, it'll make your life a LOT easier."_

"There IS a fine line there," Genkai agreed. (She IS psychic, so she'd know...)

"I think Hiei's both," Kuwabara let slip out stupidly. Hiei disappeared from the corner, but was back before you could blink. Kuwabara now sported a gargantuan lump on his head. "Oww..."

"Baka," Hiei mumbled.

_"Use caution when messing with 'nature-boy's' lab test tubes," Kit commented, "especially the ones marked 'dangerous.'"_

_They once again burst into giggles in remembrance of that occasion._

Kurama's hand covered his face, though whether it was in embarassment or disappoint, they didn't know. (you decide)

_"Also avoid reference to babies…" Kai supplemented. _

"How dare they!" came an outburst from Koenma.

"Oh, I think they dare," Yusuke told him, receiving a whack from his instructor.

"Be quiet, dimwit!"

"Yes, ma'am."

_"I learned the hard way not to be nice to idiots," Daphne informed them._

_"I know," Kit sympathized. "I told Kuwabara 'hello' and now he won't leave me alone."_

Kuwabara looked hurt.

"Oh, Kazuma," Yukina pitied.

"Haha! Proof that nobody likes you!" Yusuke laughed.

"The truth hurts," Hiei spat.

While Yukina was trying to console Kuwabara, everyone else kept going on about it and snickering. They almost missed the next few lines.

_It was Kai's turn. "Always wake up at precisely 5:00 a.m. For two reasons. One…"_

_Kit filled in the blank, "Otherwise you'll get a rude awakening at 5:00:01."_

_"And two, when you go to breakfast, you'll find that what's left resembles a jungle floor after a stampede."_

"Hey!" Yusuke protested. "We're not pigs!"

"She didn't say she was talking about you directly, Yusuke," Kurama tried to conceal an amused smirk. "However, if you want to admit to it..."

"I didn't say that!"

_"Never, I repeat, NEVER," Daphne began, "ask an over-century-old lady her age."_

_"That'll kick-start your morning," Kai remarked._

It was Genkai's turn for the spotlight. "I remember that."

"What happened?" Botan wondered aloud.

"You don't wanna know," Yusuke assured her. "But it was painful."

"And loud," added Kuwabara.

"Extra training for a week," Genkai answered. "Supplementary chores and a knock upside the head."

_Kit stated, "A spirit gun has approximately 50 times the force of an actual bullet."_

_"Katanas are very sharp…" Daphne informed them._

"How they discovered this, I'm not sure I would like to find out," Kurama once again restrained the urge to snigger.

Laughter consumed the room. (Hey, a rhyme!)

_"Never use the word 'fight' in front of the school punks," Kai cautioned._

"We're not THAT obsessive," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.

_"Demons under Koenma's employment have a reaction time of .000003 seconds," Kit said._

They heard the sound of Hiei cracking his knuckles, recalling the joke they tried to play on him. NOBODY sneaks up on Hiei.

_"It takes an estimated 5 minutes to run 20 laps around the temple when encouraged by a VERY angry apparition," Kai told them._

Nobody could resist laughing at this. While the girls went on discussing records, the team teased Hiei.

"My God, Hiei. You scared the crap out of them!" Yusuke observed.

"Was it really necessary?" (Kurama)

"Annoying little pranksters," Hiei muttered.

_"Resist the temptation to touch the 'pretty flower'," Kit advised, using the quotation hand gestures._

_"It's not a flower, it's a man-eating plant from Planet I-Have-No-Idea-What," Kai added. They all faked a panic for a few moments, then remembered what they were supposed to be doing._

"They're not all dangerous," Kurama defended himself.

"Most of them are, Kurama," Koenma reminded him.

"Yeah. That little pink one tried to bite my head off," Kuwabara informed them.

"Well, I told them to stay out of there..." Kurama tried again.

_"Pink is not Hiei's color," Kit commented randomly._

This got their attention. All heads snapped back to the direction of the screen.

_"However, purple is," Kai pointed out._

"Is it really, Hiei?" Yukina inquired, not trying to be funny, but that was the effect it produced. "Purple is a pretty color," she said, not understanding why people were laughing.

"I think it would look very nice on you, Hiei," teased Botan, wiping the tears from her eyes, still giggling.

_"Red nail polish enhances the red in Hiei's face when he's royally ticked off and wearing purple," Daphne finished off._

Everyone except Hiei laughed even louder at this one. Genkai couldn't resist a smile. Hiei snorted in anger and scowled before disappearing once again.

_"There are at least 9,714 known steps in Genkai's temple," Kit told the viewers._

"Actually, there are 11, 426," the psychic master corrected, causing jaws to drop.

_"Do NOT wear skirts, no matter what length, in the presence of a certain black-haired pervert."_

_All of the girls coughed, sounding suspiciously like "Yusuke."_

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled threateningly.

"It wasn't like that! I didn't do anything, I swear!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears. He was forced to retreat out of the office as she began to beat him with Botan's oar, which she had discreetly handed her for the purpose. She wished she had it back, however, when she heard what Kit had to say.

_"Don't tell the messenger that the salon worker really screwed up her hightlights."_

"Oooooh," the ferrygirl steamed. "When I see that little brat again, I'll -." She balled her hands into a fist, ready to pummel the prep.

_"And let's not forget…Mating season actually happens TWICE a year," Kai presented her discovery._

Kurama couldn't escape blushing, and they discovered Hiei's location when he let out another angry "Hn."

"What are they talking about? What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked, being stupid once again.

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Hiei advised. He was about to reveal his latest threat, but the girls went on.

_"A kitsune's digestive tract does not like chocolate," Daphne reported her findings._

Kurama turned away, red, unable to face the others.

_"A sweet-snow-addicted apparition, however, does," Kit added._

Kurama didn't have to sit in the hot-seat for long. It was Hiei's turn.

_"Sugar-high apparitions are scary," they all chorused._

Laughter. Once again, Hiei is angered.

"Gosh, Hiei," Kuwabara commented in between spurts.

"It's true, too, isn't it?" Yusuke panted, free from Keiko and having slipped back into the office after the chocolate joke. Keiko was downstairs somewhere, lost, calling out for him.

_"You can see the whole grounds when tied to a rope dangling from the roof," Kit told them. She paused. "It only takes 5 ft of rope to tie up an average-sized teenage girl."_

_"Ropes are surprisingly very durable," Daphne said._

_"It is in this situation that a demon's response time becomes six hours," Kit continued._

'So I'm not the only one who noticed,' thought Kuwabara about the grounds.

"So it was you!" Botan accused Kurama and Hiei, not sure which one had actually committed the crime. And of course, neither was about to confess.

"How did they get up there?" Yukina pondered aloud, not realizing that the girls had answered that. They had never discovered how the girls had gotten up there in the first place...

_"Somehow, I don't think this is what Koenma had in mind when he asked us to video-tape what we learned," Kit observed._

"No, it IS NOT!" Koenma hollered, angry at what the girls had turned this into.

_"This is gonna be hilarious when they see this," Daphne thought aloud as she got up and turned the camera off._

"Oh, it's going to be hilarious," Koenma promised the girls that disappeared from the screen as the static returned. "All three of them are in serious trouble."

'They will be when we get there,' thought Kurama and Hiei.

Kit, Kai, and Daphne shrieked with laughter, aloft in a tree in the forest outside the temple, watching on a handheld the entire thing. It pays to have bought a camera-probe...

* * *

GGF Jacqie: Well, there it is! Y'all know what to do! 

GGF Kohari: We're seriously thinking about a prequel.

GGF Jacqie: I'm surprised no one asked about that.

GGF Kohari: Prequel goes up once we get...

GGF Jacqie: Let's say 13 reviews total.

GGF Kohari: I hope we get more than that, though.

TOOTALUKERS 'TIL NEXT TIME!


	3. Revenge

**Revenge**

Kohari: Chapter 3…

Jacqie: Why do all our one-shots end up becoming full-fledged stories?

Kohari: I have no clue, but I ain't complaining.

Jacqie: Me, either. Keep up the reviews, peeps!

* * *

Kurama and Hiei stalked into the woods outside of Genkai's temple, ready for revenge and cracking their knuckles. They would show these little brats that two demons were not something to toy with. 

"Girls..." Kurama called in a nice, high voice, clearly showing that he was angry and wanted them dead. He and the apparition were now not in sight of the exit, therefore, neither were the girls. Luckily for the guys. There was nothing but trees.

"What?" a preppy voice startled them. So did its owner as she swung from her knees right in front of their faces. But before Hiei could grab his katana and strike, she had disappeared.

"We just want to talk," Kurama lied, reaching his hand back into his ponytail and gripping his rose.

"Yeah, right," another voice said from up in another tree. It was a little deeper and portrayed a punk. The boys turned to see the somewhat-Goth girl perched on a high limb not too far away, standing on a rather thin branch, her hand on the trunk to keep her balance.

Kurama wasted no time. The rose whip shredded the tree, but missed the girl.

"Kai!" Hiei hissed. "I thought we weren't going to mention that little ordeal with the party or its aftermath to anyone."

"What can I say? It slipped out."

"Dude, his whole statement sounded kinda sick," the third and final member of the girls' team commented. She sat on a rock, picking aparta flower that happened to be a particular favorite of Kurama's.

The image of Hiei blurred. The rock shattered, pebbles spraying up toward the stratosphere. However, once again, the target has escaped.

"Man, you really are psycho," she told him, revealing that she was now sitting on a tree limb close to their location, dangling one leg over the edge.

Hiei growled in response.

"The word is psychic," teased Kai, from right beside Daphne.

"Yeah, Daph. Learn the difference," Kit joked, hanging from a branch just above the others.

"That would make life a lot easier, wouldn't it?" Daphne continued.

"You're about to realize just how sharp this katana really is," Hiei threatened.

"As well as how much quicker our reaction time is than you estimated," Kurama added.

"Get the timer!" Kit called out.

"Gentlewomen, start your engines!" (Daphne)

"Where'd that come from?" Kai snapped at her, trying to avoid Hiei's sword and Kurama's whip at the same time.

"Like I have any clue," came the reply. "OW!" The whip clipped her left arm as she back-dodged it. She quickly pounced at the male kitsune, shouting about how her injury was gonna scar and how that was gonna ruin her reputation as a sex-goddess.

Kit looked up fearfully at Hiei from the ground, glancing nervously at the blade that was inches from her throat.

"Neither purple, nor pink, are my 'colors'," the koorime informed her.

"Aw, come on," she pleaded as the metal drew closer to her neck, speaking quickly. "I admit, I was a little outta line with that, but...do you really wanna kill me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No?" she guessed, flinching. "But purple really does look good on you."

At this, Hiei commenced to plunge the katana into her skin, but she moved just enough so that it merely scratched her and got lodged into the dirt.

"Aw, you really do love me!" she teased, then went to join her pals as Hiei tried desperately to remove his sword from the dirt.

Now, we switch back to Daphne versus Kurama. It was a face-off. "Was it really necessary to mention the chocolate, Daphne?" he wondered aloud.

"Yup!" she smirked, then rushed him. He was prepared to fend her off in hand-to-hand combat, but she ducked and tripped him.

"Always knew you looked up to me!"

By now, the girls were reunited. Kaiwas dragging a knocked-out Hiei. Kit snapped a rope in front of Kurama's face.

"You're about to find out just how durable ropes are," she told him. Daphne slipped a blindfold over his eyes.

* * *

Daphne, Kit, and Kai were sitting in the living room when Koenma and his crew walked in. Kai was practicing Tai Chi away from the other two, while Kit braided hemp ankle bracelets. Daphne was in a La-Z-Boy chair painting her nails. Red. 

Koenma asked them, "Uh, where are the others? Kurama and Hiei?"

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were dangling from the roof, tied with a bunch of nylon rop and blindfolded. 

"Girls!" the redhead called as he struggled against the bonds to escape. "Get us down. This isn't funny!"

"I blame you for this, fox," Hiei grunted, stripped of his weapons.

* * *

The three looked at each other. "Dunno," the chorused, keeping straight faces. 

"Well," the ruler went on. "There are a few things we want to talk to you about."

"Like what?" Kit inquired.

"Like your punishment." Botan's knuckles were white from holding her oar to tight. (another rhyme!)

"Uh-oh."

How were they gonna get out of this?

* * *

"GIRLS!" came Koenma's scream. The addressed young women laughed, once again from their tree, safe outside.

* * *

Kohari: OK. So it wasn't all that great...Jacqie? Where'd ya go? 

Jacqie: -nowhere in sight-

Kohari: Huh. Oh, well. Review for us. We may update this, we may not. Depends on the reviews and what we plan to do with our prequel. So...send in any pranks you wanna see, or just review to boost our self-esteem. Flames will be used to mold Hiei's sword into a miniature pony statue.

Jacqie: Where did _that_ come from?

Kohari: Where did _you_ come from?

Jacqie: Review, please.


	4. We Didn't Do It! AKA Innocence

**We Didn't Do It!**

Kohari: Yeah, right, girls!

Jacqie: It's called humor, Ko…

Kohari: I know. I was creating humor!

Jacqie: -sigh-

* * *

Kurama stormed into the kitchen in the early morning hour of 5:00. A moment ago, his scream had chased away a few of Yukina's bird friends, and a flash had been seen throughout the temple. He immediately singled out the three mischievous girls that had ruined his life with his eyes and walked over to their convincingly innocent and confused looking faces. 

The fox-boy, obviously containing a huge anger, walked over to Kit and placed down two stretchy mini-circles in front of her bowl. "I believe these are yours," he said angrily.

Kit removed the spoon from her mouth (she was eating cereal). "Oh, yeah!" she recognized them. "I been looking all over for 'em!"

Daphne held up a picture of Kurama in high pigtails with pale foundation, super-blue eye shadow, and rosy red clown-cheeks taken just a few minutes ago. "Gosh, Kurama. Thanks for finding them! We seemed to have lost them this morning!" Nobody at the table could resist laughing besides the victim himself, who took a deep breath to remain calm and stomped back out of the room.

"Guess he's not hungry," Kai commented, but could hardly be heard for the snickers that still sounded. "By the way, why EVER are you glaring at us, Hiei?" she added, noticing that he been growling and scowling at them since they had all awoken.

"What is the meaning of this, onna?" he demanded, slamming a tiny metal silver bunny and blackish puppy on the table, both having cloth collars. This display forced the girls to erupt in giggles. "It appears that my katana went missing this morning."

"Oh, that old thing?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I think you should thank us. We did you a favor," Daphne continued.

"That old sword was just so ugly that we decided to turn it into something more beautiful. And useful," Kit explained.

"Yup. Now you've got your own personal collection of knick-knacks!" (D)

"Or you could give them to Genkai to add prettiness to the temple." (Kit)

"Is that even a word?" Kai inquired, receiving a shrug.

Steaming, Hiei rose, almost instinctively reaching for his scabbard, but realizing that, since his katana was gone now, he couldn't kill them and wasn't very threatening. He teleported outside to burn some trees to vent his anger.

"Wonder what his problem is," Daphne joked.

Kit yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" Yusuke wondered aloud. "You guys go to sleep at, like, 9:30."

"We were kinda busy last night," she answered. When he grinned, she smacked him upside the head. "Not THAT way!"

She and her pals muttered in syncronization, "Pervert."

Yusuke got up and stretched, having finished his breakfast, which was now a sickening pile of spilled milk, crumbs, egg, and whatever else Yukina had decided she wanted to fix that morning. Kit wondered how the girl would get all that syrup off the table...

"Well, I gotta go take a crap, so don't miss me!"

Kit, Kai and Daphne glanced at each other, smiling devilishly as he entered the bathroom. Not too long afterward:

"Ow! Cussword toilet! Ow!" Yusuke shouted out, each phrase coming after a thud sort of sound. Daphne pushed the bottle of petrolium jelly (sp?) further back under the table.

_Flashback: The group was in Wal-Mart (No own). (A/N: What do you expect: With a small budget, it ain't easy to take care of a large group of brats, hoodlums, and assassins without stretching the buck!). Daphne picked up the jar, receiving weird looks. "What? It's for helping insert tampons!"_

Finally, the noise stopped, and the group (meaning everyone) went to go investigate. Yusuke still had his clothes on for some reason and was lying swirly-eyed on the tiled floor.

"Yay!" the trio of Daph, Kai, and Kit celebrated, each drawing out a different color of Sharpies (again, no own) and immediately doodling cute designs on Yusuke's unconscious face.

The others shook their heads and left the four alone, going back to breakfast. Suddenly, Kit looked up and gasped and the three cleared out by a few feet as a bunch of toilet-paper wads, still wet, bombarded the spirit detective from the ceiling. The coldness and wetness of the balls woke him up.

"Uh-oh!" the girls chorused and jetted out of the bathroom. Kit closed the door behind them and slipped a penny that was previously stored in her pocket into the door frame. (Good ole penny-lock!) They heard Yusuke run into the over-sized piece of wood and another thud, signalling he was back on the floor.

Daphne cautiously opened the door, peeked in, and gestured that it was okay. The rest of the gang was still watching from the kitchen, which was just down one of the many hallways. Even Kurama peeked out of his room to see what was going on, and Hiei had come back from the forest, curious as to what kind of trouble the girls were causing now.

Daphne held out her hand expectantly, and Kit withdrew a C-battery from her ever-reliable pocket (A C-battery is one of those where the plus and minus nodes are on the same end. This is very important...Man, Kit sure has a buncha handy stuff in that pocket, huh?) and handed it to her.

Everyone in the kitchen held their breath, anxious. Daphne, with a disgusted look, reached out her hand to open Yusuke's mouth, but it was too repulsive, so she passed the battery on to Kai before rushing out and dashing to one of the other bathrooms. Their last sight of her was her clutching a hand to her mouth, wide-eyes, possibly trying not to puke.

Kai sighed and gently parted Yusuke's lips with her fingers. With the other hand, she brought the C closer to his tongue...

Two seconds later...

Kit ran down the hall in the direction that Daphne had gone, and Kai passed by the kitchen to go use the main door to the outside. Yusuke followed into the kitchen in hot pursuit, awakened by way of electrocution. He kept switching his gaze from Kit's retreat to Kai's, trying to decide which one to go after.

"KOENMA!" he yelled, shaking the temple's foundations. A few leaves fell off the trees, and some more birds scattered off the roof. "I'M GONNA KILL 'EM!"

The girls met up outside, absorbed in a giggle-fit. The trees made a great hiding spot.

"Should we do something about them?" Kurama questioned of Hiei.

"Hn. As long as they're not pranking us, they're fine."

"So we're going to let this slide?"

"Only if they get the baka next."

* * *

Kohari: Yes, Hiei. The girls are very useful, aren't they? 

Jacqie: -talking on the phone, realizing that people are watching- Oh...hold up, buddy... -to reviewers- Uh, yeah. Hey, review! -goes back to phone conversation.

Kohari: -sigh- Yup. You peeps know what to do. We look forward to hearing your opinion! (and suggestions...)

Note: We didn't realize that there was 'Story Alert' available on Fanfiction...so...instead of us e-mailing you, you can do that.


	5. Kuwabaka

**Kuwabaka**

Jacqie: Yup. We're back.

Kohari: Did ya miss us?

Jacqie: Why, exactly, would they miss someone like you, Ko?

Kohari: 'Cause I'm unforgettable!

Jacqie: (Was that a legitimate answer?) We have yet to determine whether or not that's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

It was very early in the morning and dark. The sound of falling water is muffled by the bathroom door on the far end of the temple near Kuwabara's room. The punk's lame-sounding voice could be heard singing a random love-song...rather badly, needless to say. 

Three shadowy figures caught the attention of a certain Jagan-wielder as they slunk into Kazuma's room with a bundle in hand. After a few minutes, they withdrew and slathered an unknown substance that smelled suspiciously like petrolium jelly along the floor, making a sort of path to the bathroom door close by.

Intrigued, he kept watching these creatures that were commonly known as Kit, Kai, and Daphne. It seemed that the stealth training he'd been forced to give them was paying off. He smirked.

The one that he had identified as Daphne tip-toed into the kitchen and dragged a rather large bucket and a small one down the passage, spilling some of the liquid within the bigger one. It sloshed loudly, but didn't wake anyone up, to Hiei's relief.

The girl that looked like Kai took the burden from her partner in crime and opened the door ever so slightly, making sure it didn't creak. She nodded to the others and lugged the huge bucket in there, the others suppressing their urge to laugh. Hiei leaned to his left and could see Kai make sure that the small bucket full of powder was balanced perfectly on top of the doorframe before proceeding to lift the heavy one, emptying its contents, red Kool-Aid (no own) from the looks of it, on the already-drenched Kuwabara.

Kuwabara screamed in panic, stupidly turning off the shower. "Aw, man! What is this?...AH! It's blood! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Kai jumped into the dirty clothes hamper as the others made themselves scarce. The carrot-top jumped out of the shower and ran straight for the door. When he opened it, blue Kool-Aid mix cascaded down upon him, making him holler even louder and run out into the hallway towards his room.

He slipped and slid into his room, crashing butt-first through the door. The girls met up in the hallway, being extra careful not to make Kuwabara's mistake. They still held in their giggles as Kuwabara once again began yelling in fear.

By now, the sun had risen enough for light and everyone had gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Kit, Kai, and Daphne had joined them, trying once again to seem innocent. But with all the commotion, that wasn't possible. Hiei was now in the kitchen as well.

Kuwabara ran into the kitchen a few minutes later, having put on a pair of underpants to cover up to get out of the room as quickly as possible. (he should've fully dressed...). His hair and body were covered in blue Kool-Aid mix, some wet, some caked dry. He smelled like petrolium jelly, which was smeared on his back. Toilet paper was draped over his shoulder and stuck to his feet, legs, and arms. (The KKD crew had TPd his room and taped strings of it to his ceiling...)

"What's with the tighty-whities?" asked Kai rudely.

"More like kinky-pinkies!" Daphne joked, laughter once again ensuing one of her comments.

_Flashback: It was Kit's turn to do the laundry for everyone. She cautiously picked up Kuwabara's briefs with tongs, a clothespin on her nose. Using the tongs, she quickly placed all of them in the washing machine. Then, she spotted Kurama's school uniforms, hatching a sinister plan in her mind...she adds the uniforms to the washing machine, pours in the detergent,and starts the cycle..._

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Yukina!" Kuwabara blurted out, running over to her and clutching her with his messy hands. "Especially after all the letters you sent me!" he added after shoving the fake letters that the girls had secretly written as a joke at her. He noticed that she held a pink feathery pen. "The same ink!" he declared.

_Flashback of Two Minutes Ago: "Here, Yukina. I want you to have this," Kit told her, handing her an object. "Oh, your favorite pen...thank you!"_

Daphne broke the very awkward silence that followed. "Uh, Kuwabaka, what's with the square in the drawers?"

"I thought they were supposed to be balls!" Kit laughed.

"Like he has any!" Kai joined in.

"How would you know?" Yusuke instigated, receiving a whack from his master and three particularly grossed-out girls.

Kuwabara, confused, looked into his underpants. Yukina looked away, though whether because she was being polite or the site was repulsive they didn't know. He pulled out a piece of paper, shouted out in fear, and threw it into the air.

It landed on the table. Everyone leaned forward to see it. It was a picture of Kuwabara making out with a photo of Yukina. Hiei, now with a new katana and very enraged, drew his sword. His crimson eyes glowed with fury and he was ready to chase Kuwabara. The redhead ran screaming down the hall, apparition in close pursuit.

"If only he could run like that in gym class..." mused Yusuke.

Later...

Everyone was training outside, except for the girls. Genkai (HA! She's a woman...) was helping a bruised, bandaged, and fully-clothed Kuwabara with his spirit sword and stance.

Daphne, Kit, and Kai emerged from the temple and walked over to Kazuma. All heads turned to see what they were going to do to him this time...

"Hey, look," Kai started.

"We've been kinda hard on you lately," Daphne admitted.

"So, we decided to do something nice for you!" Kit finished.

"What?" Kuwabara spat (literally, they were wiping their faces). "What are you gonna do to me this time? Tie me to the flagpole?"

"That's a good idea," Kai muttered under her breath, making a mental note of it.

"Actually, we set you up on a blind date!" Kit announced happily. The girls all smiled.

"With who?" he asked skeptically.

"With a girl," they chorused in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah, but...who?"

"Some girl we know who looks like Maria Sharapova," Kit answered as though it wasn't important. Kuwabara's eyes lit up. He had seen the girls watching the player on the tennis channel on TV for the past few weeks and liked the look of her. His eyes got all starry.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" he asked, forgetting immediately about Yukina. He draped his arms over Kit and Kai's shoulders, in the middle as Daphne led them away, glad she had stood far away from him. "Let's go!"

At the Meeting Spot...

"So, where is she?" Kuwabara asked impatiently.

"She'll be here," Kai assured him, looking around McDonald's for the girl.

"There she is!" exclaimed Kit, leaving the booth. She returned with a rather chunky girl with blonde hair and high pig-tails. She was dressed in tennis-wear, but had a rather ugly face.

"I thought you said she looked like Maria Sharapova!" he protested as the girls introduced the new couple.

"She does. Except she's shorter, a bit larger, and her face is different," Daphne pointed out. (She's being polite to the girl, not the tennis star)

"Have fun, you love-birds!" Kit waved as the three left them alone.

Kuwabara's eyes were wide with fear, he was twitching, and eyeing the girl as though she were about to eat him.

The three girls did their secret handshake the second they were out of there. "What do you think, Hiei?" Daphne asked a figure in the trees.

"Hn. Not bad work, onnas."

"Still mad at us?" Kit inquired cutely. Daphne glares at her jealously.

"Hn." He disappeared.

The girls shrugged and followed him and a sneering Kurama back to the temple.

The probe circled the couple in McDonald's capturing every image as Kuwabara screamed in fear. This would make great footage for future mocking reference.

* * *

Kohari: Well, folks, there it is! 

Jacqie: Yup! So review!...Can I get back on the phone now, Ko?

Kohari: Whatever.


	6. Shopping Trip

**Shopping Trip**

Kohari: Sorry this is so late. Jacqie and I haven't been in contact lately. Anyway, these pranks keep popping up everywhere, so I just decided to put them in here and add bowserjr's ideas in the next chapter. Once again, my apologies for being late.

NOTE: I don't know who came up with these, but we're using them!

* * *

The group walked into the local Wal-Mart (nope, don't own it). Daphne immediately noticed the security camera near the bathrooms and hopped up on one of the chairs. After appearing to be inspecting something on the lens, she started pretending she was picking her nose. Genkai dragged her off of her chair and whacked her upside the head, amidst laughter from the other girls, then went back to explaining what each of them was responsible for getting. 

Daphne ignored 'the hag' and waved at the camera. She once again pretended to pick her nose, earning more laughs and another smack.

Let's assume there are 5 sections of the store from left to right (not including greenhouse), each section lateral - Far Left, Left, Center, Right, Far Right. Grocery is in the far left section. Office supplies left. Clothing center - From top to bottom: Children's (Boys and Girls), Men, Women. Right, top to bottom: Toys, Pet Supplies, Housewares/Lay-A-Way. Far Right, top to bottom: Auto, Hunting/Camping, Books/Mags.

Yusuke volunteers to take Kai to the auto department. There was no need to go to the auto department, but as long as two of the hooligans were occupied, who cared?

Daphne wanted to go look at weapons, so Hiei accompanied her to make sure no one, namely the customers and the sales clerk, were hurt.

The rest went to the Grocery section, but of course, Kit diverged from the group. She weaved in an out of various aisles, fingers in the shape of a gun, humming the "Mission Impossible" theme, just loud enough for everyone around to hear. She tried not to laugh at her suspicious behavior. It wasn't long before a sales clerk walked up to her looking casually at a magazine that she had just pulled off the rack, acting normal.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

Kit stared at them for a moment, then burst into tears. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" she demanded. Her acting was convincing. The clerk edged away, muttering apologies. It was at this point that an announcement came over the intercom.

"WOULD KIT PLEASE RETURN REPORT TO THE BAKERY? YOUR PARTY IS WAITING FOR YOU THERE."

Kit sunk down onto her knees during the announcement, and had ended up in the fetal position, placing her hands over her ears to block out the sound. "Ohmigod! It's those voices again!"

The clerk then ran back into the next section, unwilling to return to work in the magazines. Kit got up and smiled, wiping off the dirt from the unswept floor and the fake tears. She then walked over to the Bakery.

Meanwhile...

Kai had gotten away from Yusuke, who was talking to himself about which steering wheel covers would look best on his 'car', which he didn't have. Somehow, her comment on the seat covers had made him do that. She made her way to Housewares.

After setting the alarm clocks to go off at five-minute intervals, and having turned all the radios off while still on high-volume and rap stations, she took a clip-board from the Office Supplies. She put on a serious expression and walked up to an employee who looked like he had nothing to do. She looked at him.

"There is a Code Three (or Code Red, whatever floats your boat) in Housewares," she told him. She was also sporting a pair of black-rimmed dorky glasses with no tags.

The man's eyes went wide and he rushed off, looking hilarious in his cop-like uniform. 'He runs fast for a fat guy,' she thought. She snagged as many boxes of condoms as she could fit into a basket and walked around casually, placing them in people's carts as she passed by, browsing at the various merchandise on the shelves and not noticing what she was doing.

When she returned to the Auto Department, Yusuke was still in conversation with himself. "That black one looks tough, but that dragon design would set off Hiei..." he muttered. He turned to her as though she had never been gone, "I dunno. What do you think?"

While Hiei was watching Kit's little scene...

Daphne was sampling a gun that an admiring sales clerk had handled her. She cocked it, then glanced back at the handsome man that she had no intention of dating, but was reaping the benefits of his 'love'. "Do you know where the anti-depressants are?" Before he could react, Yusuke walked up, followed by Kai. "What...in the WORLDS?..."

"Practicing my Madonna look," Kai replied. Yusuke looked back and took the funnels from her, going back to replace them on the shelves. Hiei had returned by this time.

When he didn't come back, the Forbidden Child instructed them to stay put and went off to look for him. (He didn't want to have to keep up with the two brats!). He found his partner had set up a tent not too far away and was telling people he'd let them in if they brought pillows from Bed-n-Bath.

Obviously, the girls were missing when they finally got back.

Hiei spotted Daphne arguing with a clerkat the Lay-A-Way desk. "What do you mean I can't put this bag of M-n-M's (no own) on Lay-A-Way?"

He dragged her away, still screaming that she was going to sue the store and that that lady was SO fired and such.

While the rest of this was going on...

Kit had been instructed to retrieve some orange juice. While she was there, she passed by the sodas and snagged some Mellow Yellow (again, no own) bottles, opening each one as it ran out. What she was doing was making a trail of it to the nearest bathrooms. Then, she switched the "Men" and "Women" restrooms signs. Happy with her handiwork, she went to deliver the orange juice.

The girls were allowed to go look at clothing while the group loaded up the vehicle they were using. Kit picked up a "Caution - Wet Floor" sign on the way over and plopped it down on the carpet. Each then hid in random clothing racks, saying "Pick me! Pick Me!" whenever someone went through the rack.

Eventually, as they were approaching their assigned time limit, they played rock-paper-scissors, which Daphne lost. She casually entered the dressing rooms. After a few moments...

"HEY! THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"

Minutes Later...

The girls ran out of the store, security on their tail. "Don't you punks come back, either!"

"No problem," Daphne mumbled when they were approaching their loaded vehicle. "Service is horrible in there, anyway. Oh, hey, Koenma!'

"All right. What did you girls do now?" he asked, knowing he was going to regret it.

"Well..." the girls began simultaneously.

* * *

The end. For now. Remember to review! Can't update until we get five reviews! And send in any ideas you wanna see up here. Tootalukers! And we hope to see you soon! 

Note: This particular chapter was not proof-read.


	7. Dinnertime

**Dinnertime**

Kohari: Once again, I'm going ahead without my partner.

Note: Due to the fact that it's against the Fanfiction . net rules to answer reviews...we will no longer answer reviews. And so we didn't get in trouble, we went back and edited those out. Sorry for any inconvenience that it MAY have created, which I don't think it did. And we do credit BlueWater26 with many of the ideas included in this fanfic. Thank you once again, BlueWater26! Now, onto the main attraction: the story.

* * *

"Kit! Kai! Daphne! It's time to fix dinner!" Yukina called down the super-long hallway. After a moment of hearing nothing, she returned to her post at the stove. "I wonder where they are. They were here just a moment ago..." 

"Dimwits probably ran off to cause more mischief," Genkai muttered, disappointed in her new pupils. They had started off so well, too.

"I'm not a dimwit!" protested Kit from the pantry. She had stayed because she loved cooking. Shamefully, she wasn't the one that needed lessons.

Sure enough, Daphne had hidden behind a statue of Buddha on the other side of the temple with an overly-sized bag of flour. Kai was on the other side of the hall, crouching in the shadows of a water nymph's statue, getting the digital camera ready for a picture.They were awaiting Kuwabara, their favorite victim, who still hadn't forgiven them for the "blind date" episode. To be honest, he was a little afraid of them.

Pretty soon, they heard footsteps down the hall. Peeking out to see who it was, Daphne tossed a handful of the white substance (flour, not drugs!) into their face when they came within attacking distance, and Kit snapped the shot immediately afterward. Before he could recover, the two girls had taken off, camera, picture, and flour in tow.

* * *

"Kuwabara would've been perfect!" Daphne giggled as she filled up a water balloon outside the temple. The flour was beside her. She filled up each balloon and filled it with flour, handing them off to Kai to place in the quickly filling up metal pan they had snagged. 

"But Yusuke works just as well!" Kai added. The two had uploaded the picture onto the computer and sent it to Koenma, saying that there was a monster in the temple and that they needed help right away. Yusuke DID look somewhat like a zombie in the photo.

They turned around to see a certain apparition, arms folded across his chest, glaring at them as they continued what they were doing. "Just what is the meaning of this, onnas?" He showed them picture that had been sent to him on the communicator. The girls couldn't resist bursting into laughter. Keep in mind that now, the water balloons completely filled the pan.

"Just being ourselves," Kai told him as she caught another balloon that had been thrown to her by Daphne to put in the pan. "Here, hold this for me." She tossed it in a 'think fast!' manner at him. Of course, he wasn't taken by surprise. But when it handed in his ready hands, it exploded in his face.

Kai and Daphne looked at him, at each other, then laughed. Hiei angrily wiped a wet layer of flour off of his face, unaware of the whiteness that now completely coated his hair. He growled, then picked both of them up by the scruffs of their necks, ceasing their 'giggle-fit'. They gasped in shock.

"That's it," he said, his voice suddenly intimidating to them. He carried them inside that way, struggling desperately to escape from his deathly strong grip.

* * *

It would be too much to ask for any one of the three girls to go one day without a prank. It had taken a while, but Kit had finally gained the trust of Genkai to be without supervision. She rapidly went about her business of setting the table, making changes as she saw fit...Just why would anyone think that Kit could really go back to being a "good little girl"?

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table. Yes, even Kai, Daphne, and Hiei were present (Where did you think he had taken them?). Amazingly, they had all learned to sit at the table. Meaning Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't acting like pigs. Though they ended up with more than a few bruises when they mentioned Hiei's hair... 

Yusuke wasted no time in grabbing the salt and pepper shakers. As he began to put dashes of the stuff on his meal, the topsfell onto the plate, smothering everything. "Aw, man!" he complained. In his anger, he pounded his fists on the wood, shooting the contents of his plate towards the ceiling.

"Way to go, Yusuke," Daphne spat, every word dripping with sarcasm. "Now everyone's food's ruined."

"I can fix this!" Yusuke promised.

* * *

"See? What'd I tell ya!" he told them as everything was back to semi-normal. 

"Breakfast for supper. Woohoo," Kai sarcastically celebrated. They all had bowls in front of them filled with their respective favorite cereals.

"Hey, it's food."

Kurama, thinking even the girls would not repeat themselves to the point of unscrewing the sugar shaker, tried to add some to his breakfast, which happened to be the same as Yusuke's. The keyword in that last sentence was 'tried'. 'Some' turned into 'a lot'. He sighed and shook his head. Those girls were getting to be quite a problem.

"It's okay, Kurama, buddy!" Yusuke told him. "I like mine loaded with sugar!" He swapped bowls with Kurama before anyone knew what had happened. He didn't see Kit's knowing smirk.

His face soured as he spooned a rather large serving in his mouth. "Ick! Gross! Salt!"

Kit, being in the middle of her little group, high-fived both her buddies. But the pleased looks on their faces soon turned to fear when the boys stood up. Yusuke ground one fist into his other palm. Hiei stood on the table, sword positioned to kill. Kurama's eyes were flashing as he, too, rose. Kuwabara's eyes wandered from one to another his partners, wondering what was about to happen.

"You girls have been nothing but trouble since you got here!" Hiei snarled.

"It's payback time!" Yusuke sang, repeating his gesture from earlier.

"Uh-oh..." the girls chorused, then took off once again to the haven of the woods.

Once the room was cleared (Yukina had gone to make sure no one got hurt), Genkai returned to eating.

* * *

Kohari: Hope y'all liked that one. Again, I didn't proof-read. I'll try to go back and do that later. Anyways, Tootalukers 'til next time! 


	8. Birthday!

**Birthday**

Kohari: _Well, it's Kuwabara's birthday. Unfortunately, the boys were prevented from harming the girls. Don't worry. They'll get the crazy little onnas eventually..._ Anyway, once again, my partner is absent for reasons unknown. Strangely enough, chapter 7 was the most successful...weird. Maybe I should go solo again...Ha! Just kidding. I'd never abandon one of my best friends. Especially since we're working so well together.

Note: This sucks since I had already written up the responses to reviewers, but we are no longer allowed to reply to the reviewers' comments. My apologies. (I had to go back and delete all the rest of the chapters' responses just so we didn't get banned!). Well, read and review, anyway, people. We'll find some way to respond to you. I think.

Note 2: My commentary was written some time ago, and since then, I have met up with Jacqie again. We agreed for me to go ahead and finish writing this chapter, and then we'd get back in the hang of writing as a team again. Okies? Okies.

* * *

The room was quiet. Too quiet. Kuwabara sniffed, snorted, and rolled over onto his back in his sleep. Three familiar girls hovered above him in the lighted room, each with a party hat perched atop their heads and a party favor noisemaker in their mouths. They counted to their favorite number, three, silently on their fingers simultaneously, then blew, creating a loud _phwooooot!_ noise, startling Kuwabara. He thrashed around under the covers in surprise, fighting the covers, and fell off the side of the bed in a haphazard position. The girls crowded around him as though concerned. 

"What the-!" he managed to stammer before the girls gave a happy shout.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUWABARA!"

He eyed them suspiciously. "Hey...what's going on?"

"It's your birthday!" Daphne repeated, giving it a "duh" tone, as though it explained everything.

"Yeah," Kit added. "So we decided to be nice and help you celebrate!"

"So here," Kai told him, who happened to be in the center of the semi-circle they formed, and held out a cute little package nicely wrapped in metallic purple and tied with a pretty pink metalic ribbon.

"But -..."

"Go on! Open it!" they encouraged.

Kuwabara stared at the article that had been shoved into his hands as though it were a bomb waiting to explode. It was tiny, after all. And you know what they say: Big things come in small packages. Or, in this case, big bangs. (THIS WAS NOT A DIRTY MESSAGE, PEOPLE!)

Slowly, he ripped through the wrappings and opened the box. Digging through the tissue paper, he finally found the gift. When he pulled it out, he realized that it was...nail polish?

"Yeah," Kai said. "We didn't know whether to get sparkly, metallic, unusual, or natural, so we got some shiny cream-colored stuff."

Before he could protest, or react, for that matter, they were treating him like a customer in a beauty salon, applying it to his worn-down-from-biting nails. "It's only proper to use a gift when it's given to you," they reminded him.

They finished in a flash. At the end of the procedure, the guys rushed in. "ALRIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" demanded Yusuke. He dropped his pointed finger when he saw that a half-naked pajama'd Kuwabara was on the floor with two girls sitting beside him and one behind him.

"Giving Kuwabara his birthday present," Kit answered innocently.

"Never mind," Yusuke quickly replied, regretting barging in in the first place, and he, Kurama, and Hiei retreated, each with weirded-out expressions on their faces.

The girls glanced at one another, realizing the strange situation they were in. They stood, then helped Kuwabara to his feet, who was still unsure of whether to trust them or not. Despite the nail polish thing, though, he wasn't about to complain about their sudden switch in behavior.

"Come on!" the females chirped. "It's breakfast-time! We're having cake for breakfast!" (A/N: How unusual is that?)

Hesitantly, Kuwabara allowed himself to be half-dragged out of the room, feeling a little awkward, being pretty much undressed.

* * *

Kuwabara was biting his nails nervously. He was just nervous. Something didn't seem right about all this...his mouth was getting hot just thinking about it. Wait. His mouth? 

"AAAHHH! Hot! Hot!"

The girls giggled insanely as Kuwabara ran to the kitchen sink while the cake was being dragged in. He turned on the faucet and put his head under the spicket before he noticed that...

"Ewww! What the-?" He looked again, wiping his mouth, ignoring all the laughter from the entire gang. "Bubbles?"

"Happy Birthday, Kuwabara!" Everyone chorused.

"I thought it would be a cute birthday surprise!" Kit chirped.

"Um...yo! The cake!" Yusuke pointed out impatiently, ready to dig in.

"Oh. Right." Just as Kuwabara was about to blow out the candles, the cake blew UP with a muffled _BOOM_, splattering all around with the tasty goop of icing and dry carb-loaded sweet-bread (It is a bread, right?).

"Just WHO blew up the cake?" Daphne wondered aloud angrily, wiping a particularly large section of cake and icing off of her face. She then noticed everyone staring at her with disappointed sort of angry faces with their arms folded across their chests.

"What? I didn't do it!" she protested truthfully. "Jeez, you people think it's me every time something goes bad!"

"Most of the time, it is you," Hiei reminded her, disgustedly picking pieces of vanilla cake out of his spiked hair.

"That's not the point!"

They all then got into a heated agrument about her habits of pranking and who blew up the cake if she didn't. While all that was going on, Genkai plucked a used firecracker out of the 'debris'.

"See? That's not my brand!" Daphne pointed at it.

Silence.

"Ye-ah," agreed Kai cunningly. "It looks more like the ones that Yusuke uses..."

"Wha-? What the-?" Everyone began to glare at Yusuke. "You don't think it was me, do you?" he asked nervously as they all began to advance on him. "Now...wait, wait a minute! Hey! I-!"

(A/N: Hinthint, he didn't do it.)

* * *

Okay, so that's all settled. Yusuke, with bruises, held an ice-pack to his face begrudgingly as he watched everyone shooting off fireworks in honor of Kuwabara's birthday, staring maliciously at the girls, whom he suspected framed him. (A/N: Suspected?) 

All of a sudden, the girls produced Super-Soakers (no own) seemingly out of nowhere and began to torture the boys with them. Kurama moved to the yard hose to counter them.

Kit, Daphne, and Kai shrieked in pretend fear (that the guys didn't realize was pretend) and shrunk to the ground (HIT THE DECK!) for cover. Kurama pulled the trigger on the hose-gun.

Instead of a heavy stream of water directed at the girls, bubbles issued forth. A surprised, yet puzzled look crossed Foxy's face. "Huh?"

"Surprise!" The girls once again burst into giggles.

"I've had about enough of them," Hiei remarked to his animal-like companion.

"I agree," replied Kurama. "Don't harm them too badly."

"You think I'm going back to Reikai Prison?" was the response. Jaganshi drew his katana.

This time, KKD's screams were in genuine fear.

* * *

Kohari: Y'all know the drill. Hurry up and review so's we can get this show on the road! New ideas always welcome! 

Note: And if you would like the see the chapter where Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke finally deliver the girls' just desserts, I would suggest you review all that you can as quick as you can, even if the chapter won't be 'til...23 or something. Random number. It may come sooner, we dunno yet. But get those reviews in or it won't come at all! Dum, dum, Duuuuum! (cue the scary music)


	9. I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

Love Potion

(Part One)

AKA

I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

Kohari: Sorry, folks. I know we's been gone a while, but we back now.

Jacqie: (That wasn't proper grammar, Ko.) Oh, and let's not forget to wish Ko a happy Sweet Sixteen a month late! Yay!

Audience: -nonchalant "woohoo"-

Kohari: Oh, come on. Y'all can do better than that.

-nothing-

Kohari: Oh, well. I know there's someone out there cheering for me, and I really appreciate that person. THANKIES! Brownie Points!

Jacqie: Let's get this fic on the road.

* * *

Daphne caught up to Yusuke, who was leading the group on yet another field trip. "So why are we doing our Halloween shopping in an outdoor Makai market?" (A/N: Yeah, there's no costumes or nothing!) 

"'Cause we feel like it," he replied, extra attitude. The next thing he knew, an angry Daphne had him by his shirt collar, right hand pulled back and read to catapult into his face. He corrected his former statement. "Or we're searching out a renegade causing trouble and you have nothing to do with the mission, but I'm bringing you along, anyway," he rushed out.

"Better." Daphne dropped him. "At least you're honest," she told him sarcastically, smirking, and walked ahead. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders as she looked around.Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief.

They all spread out in groups. Of course, our favorite girls are together. Kit and Kai joined Daphne as she's drawn to a table that seems to be ignored, hypnotized by the glass shimmering in the open noon sunlight. She spies a particularly interesting beaker, stopped fast with a cork, and picks it up, turning it at different angles in front of her eyes to better examine it, sloshing around the beautiful light-pink liquid.

"Fascinating," she says aloud.

"I see you've found the love potion," a voice rang out in from behind the table. The person seemed to match it - old, with tattered rags for clothes (Basically, the table's old, too, with a crappy tablecloth. Work with us, here.). They couldn't tell whether the intruder was male or female, but its groggy voice startled them somewhat. "I can give you a fair price."

Kai snorted. "Love potion?" she echoed.She burst into uncontrollable laughter. The other two, however, controlled their urge to launch into a skeptical giggle fit.

"A potion that makes people fall in love?" Daphne checked. She had her doubts about this. She still held the bottle, finding herself unable to put it down just yet.

"Yes," came the answer. "It's very powerful. My strongest yet. And guaranteed to work. No one is immune to it."

"No one?" Daphne smiled, thinking of the possibilities. None of them truly believed this faker, however.

"No one," the vender confirmed. "But be warned - its effects are very drastic. It can be dangerous in the wrong- Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away," Daphne called out. She waved the potion as the three headed off. (We'll just call him/her/it the vendor from now on, okay?) The vendor sneered. All according to plan.

"Oh, you can have this back," Daphne returned notlong afterwards, having realized she still possessed the potion. She tossed the beaker onto the table, bouncing into the hands of the now standing vendor.

"Wait," it said as she turned to walk away again. She halted, turning back to the table, finding the vendor standing right beside her. "Can I interest you in a hair potion?" it asked, pointing out a beaker out of the spread on the table. This one had green fluid.

"Your hair is so pretty," it complimented, running its fingers through her hair.

"Don't touch me!" Daphne recoiled. The vendor went on talking as though it hadn't heard her command.

"So pretty, but those split ends -."

"No thanks," Daphne rejected the offer, and took off, freaked out by this weirdperson. The vendor sat back down in its chair, drumming its fingertips together to wait for business.

* * *

It was almost time to begin preparing supper. Daphne came into the kitchen to remove her backpack from the table. Wanting to go outside and read before dinner, she dug into her backpack to find her new novel. She searched every pocket, unable to remember where she put it. Then she arrived at the front pocket. When she withdrew her book, out tumbled a glass something that clinked gently as it madecontact with wood.With a confused look on her face, she pickedupthe bottle of love potion. 

"How'd that get there?" she pondered aloud.

_As the vendor made its way around the table, it quietly and discreetly unzipped a pouch on her backpack. Slipping in the bottle as quietly and quickly as it could without her notice, it distracted her by directing her attention to the table, and then zipped the pocket back up before she could notice anything._

"That creep from the market must've put it in my backpack!" she determined. "But why?" When she couldn't discover a reason, she shrugged it off and placed pink(liquid)-filled bottle on the table, grabbed her book, tossed her backpack into the hallway, and ran outside to the forest, forgetting all about the potion.

Not long afterwards, Yukina wandered in, ready to fix supper. Her eyes caught the potion on the table. "Ah! I see they got the (some ingredient in a foreign/other language that we couldn't understand even if we tried) that I needed to go withtonight's dish!"

Snatching it up from the table, she carried it to the stove and started on dinner.

(Just in case that's confusing, she thinks it's something it's not. She doesn't realize it's a love potion.)

* * *

"Wow. What smells so good?" Kit asked, poking her head into the kitchen. 

"Oh. (Something else in that language that we, again, couldn't understand. Unfortunately, neither could Kit.)."

"Oh." She smiled nervously, trying to act as though she knew what Yukina was talking about and was as happy about it as the young maiden was.

"Can you call everyone in for me?" Yukina requested.

"Sure. GUYS!" she screamed. "DINNER!"

Yukina flinched. "Um, could you retrieve them please?"

"No prob." Kit left to go get everyone.

It didn't take long for everyone to assemble. "What is this?" Yusuke asked rudely.

"It's a special meal from my homeland," Yukina answered. "The main dish is (explains) and these are (explains). The drink is a special mix that I discovered when I was searching through Genkai's Makai cookbooks. I thought it sounded good."

It looks like poison. Most stared at it, expecting it to jump out of the cups and bite them. Yukina told them to let her know if they wanted more. No one did. The only ones who touched anything were Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara. (Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei knew what it was, so it didn't bother them. Genkai was absent for this. She had to go see a dojo about something or other. Kuwabara was just really hungry and thirsty.)

Afterwards, they all went to bed. They knew they wouldn't get a chance to go to bed early again any time soon and wanted to soak up as much sleep as they could (?). But those who hadn't eaten did sneak something before they turned in for the night.

* * *

The Next Morning

Daphnegroaned as the sunlight filtered in through the window and splashed onto her face. Closing her eyes tighter, she rolled over so that the sun wasn't so directly on her. Aware of something not right, she quickly reopens her eyes to see someone staring at her from the edge of her bed.

"Daphne," Hiei whispered. His chin was resting on his palms, which were stacked one on top of the other.

"Uh...hi?"

After a moment's pause, he commanded, "Kiss me."

"What?" Daphne was near panic. This was too weird.

"Kiss me," he repeated.

"Uh..." What to say to that? Finally, it occured to her. "Bye!"

She ran out of her room in her pajamas, dashing into the hallway and crashing into Kit. The two landed in a pile on the floor. The rose up onto their knees rubbing their heads. Then it finally hit them what was going on. "You, too?" the asked in surprised unison.

"Yeah," Kit answered first. "I woke up, and there Kurama was. IN MY BED!"

"Hiei wasn't IN my bed, but I bet he wanted to be," Daphne gave her story.

"Did he ask you to kiss him?"

"He demanded it."

They didn't have any more time to talk. They hadn't noticed that the topics of discussion had snuck up behind them. Their lovers pulled them to their feet. Hiei and Kurama then wrapped their arms around their respective girls.

"I love you," Hiei murmured to Daphne as Kurama cooed lovely rhymes into Kit's ear.

"Why couldn't this happen when we first got here?" Daphne whimpered to Kit. The girls then tried to squirm their way out of the boys' arms, but the guys were too strong. There was only one way to get out of their grasp.

Kit managed to turn enough to kiss Kurama, who loosened his grip. The girl then wormed her way out of his arms and took off to the kitchen as fast as she could. The trick hadn't worked for Daphne. Jaganshi only held her tighter, with more lust. Daphne,with much effort, broke free of his lips andyelled after her friend, "YOU TRAITOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D LEAVE MELIKE THIS!"

* * *

The Breakfast Table

"Any reason why these creeps are following our every movement?" Kai asked of her pals. Kuwabara was staring at her the entire time, drooling all over his plate. Waving her food in front of his face and tilting had ceased to become amusing long ago.

Kit and Daphne were getting sick of having their boys kneel behind them and hugging their waists as well. Kit wasn't too fond of being licked, either. Daphne had numerous scratches along her neck from where Hiei had tried to bite her.

"Uh, we gotta go to the ladies' room," Daphne excused them, taking Hiei's hands off of her. The three girls rushed to the girls' bathroom.

"What're we gonna do?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, this is getting old, and I don't even know what's going on," Kai added.

"And to think when I first got here, this is exactly what I wanted," Daphne demonstrated the irony. "I didn't think a make-out session with him could be this disturbing."

"There's something wrong with them," Kai pointed out.

"Yeah, there's something different about them," Kai agreed. "But what?"

They gasped. "THEIR EYES!" They had failed to notice that the affected boys' eyes had turned pink. The same color pink as...

"It's that stupid love potion!" Daphne announced. "But how'd they - ?" Her mind flashed back to the night before. The only people affected were the ones who had eaten/drank Yukina's dinner. Yukina had gone into town early that morning, so none of them had noticed if anything had happened to her.

She smacked herself in the head. How had she been so stupid? "Yukina must've accidently used it in last night's supper."

"I knew there was something wrong about it," Kai informed them.

"So now that we know why this is happening, how do we stop it?" Kit brought them back to the original subject.

Daphne clapped her hands together once, as though having an ingenious idea. "I know! I've seen this in movies and TV shows. All we gotta do is - !"

She was interrupted by the crashing of the walls being smashed in. Standing there were Hiei, Kurama, and a dazzled Kuwabara.

"This is the girls' room," Kit told them.

"I don't care," Hiei replied, and made his way towards Daphne.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you, Kit." (Kurama)

"Uh, Kai. I think I love you." (Is there any need to tell who that was?)

The girls screamed and escaped into the woods, the boys hot on their tails. Daphne was having a hard time keeping from getting grabbed many times by Hiei, and Kit was nearly captured by the rose whip just as many. Kuwabara was soon lost. Kai used this opportunity to run back to the temple and get the fog machine that they had used for her party (see chappie 1), and created a smoke screen. The girls knew what that meant and made their way outside temple grounds.

"We've gotta get that antidote," Daphne said urgently, "before one of us gets raped or something."

"What makes you think there's an antidote?" Kai challenged her.

"There's always an antidote in the movies."

"Besides, that vendor DID have a lot of stuff there," Kit added. "It's worth a shot, anyway, right?"

They high-fived each other and left before Hiei could track them down.

* * *

Kohari: The End! For now. Yes, there is a Part Two, but we need at least five reviews before we go on. You do wanna know what happens, right? I dunno 'bout Jacqie (where'd she go this time?), but I'm itching to write it out.

PS: No, this was not proofread, but any mistakes that you find, please let us know so we can fix it. Thankies!


	10. Switch

**Love Potion (Part 2)****  
AKA  
Switch**

Kohari: I told you nobody would remember to tell me happy belated birthday!

Jacqie: No, I'm the one who told YOU.

Kohari: -momentary thoughtful pause- Oh, yeah.

Jacqie: Let's just get this thing started...again.

(Note: Thanks to those of you who caught the grammatical errors in the last section. We haven't changed them yet, though.)

* * *

Daphne rushed ahead in an angry impatience to get at the vendor. "Come on, you guys!" she shouted back to her friends, waving her arm to emphasize. She got ready to shout at that loser who had made their lives miserable when she stopped on a dime just before where this whole adventure had begun. 

Kit reached her a second later. They had matching bewildered looks on their faces.

"What?" Daphne yelled in aggravation. "He's not here!"

"It could be...a...she..." Kai pointed out between pants. She grabbed her knees to help regain her breath. "That's it. No more skipping training for me."

"Huh..." Kit pondered for a moment. "This is certainly weird."

"This is another example of irony," Daphne told them.

"How?"

The sassy blonde shrugged.

"I told you this would be a waste of time," Kai bragged, having recovered from her sprint.

"No, what you said, and I quote," Kit countered, "was 'How do you know there IS an antidote?'"

"Oh shut up."

"Well, what do y'all suggest we do now?" Daphne broke in. "I mean, how do we plan to get the guys to chill?"

After a couple seconds of thoughtful silence, Kit said, "Any of you ever see the show 'Danny Phantom'?" (no own)

"This is no time to talk about stupid cartoon shows, Kit," Kai chastised her buddy.

"It's not stupid if it's gonna help us!" Kit protested. She now had all ears. "In the episode 'Fanning the Flames', Danny and Sam were in this same situation...sort of."

"Okay, so how does that help us?" Daphne challenged her.

"'If I can't break the spell, I'm gonna hafta break your heart,'" Kit quoted, to which Daphne shouted out ecstatically, "That's brilliant!"

"Well, duh. It wasn't Kit's idea," Kai reminded her, receiving a glare from Kit.

"Well, let's put this plan into action!" Daphne suggested, and they left.

* * *

**Back at the Temple**

"Yusuke," Koenma's voice came over the communicator, waking the teen up from his peaceful slumber. Good thing, too, because he was just about to launch a Spirit Gun at some dream victim, which would have spelled disaster for the temple ceiling.

"Huh? Wha? Who?" Yusuke blurted out, then realized who was speaking to him. "Oh, it's you. Eh, I'm going back to sleep." He turned over and pulled the sheets of his bed over his head.

"It's about your misison, you idiot! We found the criminal!" This got his attention.

"You got the witchdoctor?" Yusuke asked, going into rewind and yanking the covers back off.

"Yes, Yusuke," his employer sighed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Where is he?" Koenma beamed him the current coordinates before hanging up. A voice stopped him before he could get out of the room.

"A better question would be," Hiei began, "WHERE is my MATE?"

"Dude? She's not your mate, and I've gotta go." He failed to get past Hiei.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?...Tell me now, detective before your life pays for your hesitation." By now, he had the boy in much the same way as Daphne had last chapter.

"I DUNNO! SHE WENT SOMEWHERE! THEY WENT SOMEWHERE! I DUNNO!" Yusuke received a punch to the face before Hiei gave him the time to crawl away by wondering where she was and then checking on it.

* * *

"There he is!" Yusuke yelled to no one in particular. The man he was pursuing turned around and saw him, then took off in an attempt to escape. Urameshi tackled him to the ground and began punching the ever-loving daylights out of him, shouting out a word with each blow. "You! Son! Of a-! B-tch!" He paused for a second. "Don't I know you?" He shrugs and continues. (Kohari: IT'S THE VENDOR! Jacqie: SHHH! They were supposed to figure that out on their own!)

* * *

Hiei and the other males didn't have to go after Daphne and her friends, for they were already on their way home. Hiei had his arm wrapped around her waist before she even had time to step onto the path home. "I missed you," he growled. 

"Yeah...look, we gotta talk," Daphne jumped right in.

"Alone." He carried her off into the forest, hoping for things that probably wouldn't happen.

Kit took Kurama's hand and led him into the temple before he even had time to try to flirt with her. Kai, however, had other plans for her "breaking up".

"I hate you," she told Kuwabara simply and maliciously before walking away, sending the ugly retard into tears.

* * *

"But -I thought we had something special," Kurama started, trying to pull her back onto the bed as she was trying to leave the room. "Nope. Sorry. Not yet." 

"Then there's hope?" His eyes lit up.

"Uh...no."

* * *

"Hiei, as much as I wanna screw you, I don't wanna do it like this." 

"What does it matter how we do it?"

"Uh...I dunno how to explain this, but...heh..."

"You're leaving me," Hiei realized angrily.

"Yeah," Daphne sweatdropped. Then she ran. Who wouldn't? The swordsmaster was hot on her tail with his katana, trying to kill her. (I think this goes with "If I can't have you, no one can.")

* * *

"Now, now, it's alright," Kit tried to console Kuwabara, patting him on the back as he cried on her shoulder. She made a mental note to take a VERY long shower and wash her clothes quite a few times after this was over. Well, his crying fit. After all, the whole deal with the spell was gone, right? 

He continued to sob. "There are other fish in the sea," she tried again.

He sniffed, and gazed up at her longingly. "Like you?"

"Oh sh-t." 'NOT AGAIN!'

* * *

Daphne kept running, even though she was so tired she was about to pass out. He was serious! He was really going to kill her. Why, oh, why had she passed this up? 

She saw Kurama coming out of the temple, looking very disappointed. It looked like things with Kit had gone well. She crouched behind him for fear of Hiei and want of protection from the demon. "Save me, please!" she begged, bracing herself for the blow from Hiei.

It didn't come. Kurama stood there with his rose whip and glared at his partner. "Stay away from my girl, Hiei."

'Oh GOD!' Daphne screamed in her mind. 'What's going on!"

Kai stepped in front of Hiei, trying to prevent a fight. "Hey, no fighting unless it's over me!" she told him, trying to push him away from the new couple. She hadn't been in earnest, but Hiei now was.

"There's no need. You're mine."

"Oh dear," Kai whimpered, noticing the coloring of his eyes. "Uh...uh...Help?" she turned to Daphne, before the two disappeared into the woods, repeating the chase from earlier.

* * *

"Will you go out with me?" Kuwabara begged. 

"No," Kit replied nonchalantly as she continued her way down the hall. He was dragging at her heels. She shook him of and went on her way again. He followed her.

"Please?"

"No."

"You didn't even think about it!"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

He waited a moment. "Now will you go out with me?"

"No."

"How about now?"

Kit pretended to think about it. "Um, no."

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

This time Kuwabara broke down with no one to help him get over his pain. And Daphne and Kai were in serious need of reinforcements in the forest, unbeknownst to Kit.

* * *

Jacqie: Y'all know the drill. Get to it. 

Kohari: Um...this one wasn't really proofread, either. Sorry. We apologize for any mistakes and/or grammatical errors that you may find.

Jacqie: I'm more concerned with whether they liked the content of this thing than if there were any mistakes, Ko.

Kohari: Right. Anyways, we look forward to your reviews! Remember, 5 minimum for the update!


	11. Life Goes On

**Love Potion (Part 3)  
AKA  
Life Goes On**

Kohari: Or not.

Jacqie: Poor girls...-hysterical laughter-

Kohari: Do you think anyone noticed that all three parts had songs for names?

Jacqie: Dunno. And y'all do know that Chapter 6 is up for "Who Said Life Was Simple?"...right?

Kohari: Okay. I got bored in E/E Science. This will be very important for what I have to say next. And yes, you do have to read this, or you will NOT understand the first section of Part 3. Alright...you know how in some anime shows, they leave off at a really good action scene? And the next day, they do a recap with the same scene, except totally different? Well, that's kinda what we're gonna do to ya now. Okay? -doesn't wait for an answer- Okay. Commencons. Let's begin.

Note: Some grammatical errors were changed for Part 2. Happy now? Good, 'cause this one wasn't proofread, either.

* * *

"Now, Hiei...we can talk this out," Daphne tried to reason with him. Her panic was evident in her voice as she slowly backed away from the raidly advancing apparition. Her back pressed against a tree, and she reached a hand backwards to feel the trunk of the tree, as though unable to believe it. 

She ducked as his sword slashed the tree in the spot where her head had been just a fraction of a second sooner, quicker than the eye could perceive. Kurama caught the blade in his whip. "I told you not to mess with my girl, Hiei."

Hiei growled, and the whip burst into flames. Kurama didn't even flinch. Kai ran forward to stop the fighting, ultimately bringing herself into the fray. How was she to know that a certain Jaganshi would set his sights on her...and her heart?

* * *

Yusuke could hear the girls' screams from the path. He announced that he had completed his mission as Daphne and Kai rushed by him, only to receive a snappy retort from both. He found out why they were in such a bad mood when Hiei and Kurama followed after them with speed that Urameshi had never seen from them, even in the heat of battle. 

He met up with Kit a little farther down and revealed the package he had hidden under his arm. It was a delivery for her that he had picked up after his mission, upon her request from a week ago.

"You got it?" she squealed happily, jumping up and down. In her excitement, she pecked him on the cheek, snatched her parcel, and ran back into the temple. Yusuke stood stunned for a moment until the girls zipped by him again, their "lovers" in close pursuit.

He slipped off his shoes as he entered the building. "Hey, Kuwabara!" he acknowledged his buddy. He did a double-take. Kazuma was on all fours, patrolling the room with his nose to the ground, as if he was a hound searching for his prey. "Um...you okay, there, pal?"

Kuwabara looked up at him. "Kit-Kit! Where's Kit?" he asked, almost too quickly for Yusuke to understand what he was saying.

"Uh...I dunno. Why?"

"Must...find...Kit!" He resumed his scouting duties down the hallway.

Yusuke stared after him. This sure was a heck of a day for weird events. Kit strolled into the room, sporting an adorable fur-lined jacket that Yusuke had assumed had come from the package he had brought her. Kuwabara, as though on instinct, came in as well. He attempted to pounce on her with the hopes of receiving a hug.

His plans were altered in a heartbeat. He stopped just a foot from where Kit was, mid-lunge, and retreated, his eyes returning to their natural color. Kit was confused at this, but she didn't complain. She shrugged and went outside, probably having finally noticed that her friends needed her.

* * *

Or not.

"Hey, guys! Dinner!" Kit called out. It was as though time had frozen. They all paused what they were doing, then rushed to the kitchen.

"I really appreciate the help, Kura-kun," Daphne said sweetly, then she added, "but just for record, I don't love you." Seeing his depressed visage, she told him, "You're better off with Kit."

His eyes lit up. He turned to Kit. His smile disappeared. His eyes resumed their normal green tint. He went on as though none of this had ever happened.

"Wow," Daphne observed the metamorphasis. Had the spell worn off?

She turned to Kai, who was trying desperately to fend off Hiei's "displays of affection"...and failing miserably. The spell was not gone.

Then what had caused Kurama, who, under the spell, was so obsessed, so love-struck, to suddenly turn his head? Daphne stared at her friend, trying to discover what was different...

The jacket!

"Kit, where'd you get that?" Daphne blurted out, trying to act as though it was a casual question.

"What, this?" the cutey replied, touching her jacket. "Oh, it's the Kantorian (long story...) coat that I ordered weeks ago. Yusuke picked it up for me this afternoon. (Kohari: Yes, this had lasted ALL DAY!)

"Really?" Daphne asked, as is the custom with most of us women. She had said it mechanically. She was now lost in thought. It must have been the coat that had warded off Kurama's affections, and Kuwabara's since he wasn't bugging her, either. But what was it about the coat? The boys were constantly exposed to fur, so that couldn't be it. What was it? Daphne pressed herself.

She was brought back to reality by Kit's response to the inquiry of "Kantorian?"

"Kantori is a village far south of here."

"I've never heard about it."

"They practice isolationism," Kurama spoke.

"I only know about it because my father went there this summer on a business trip. He got on the wrong plane, so he didn't go where he was supposed to. He didn't know that until he hiked all the way to Kantori. He said they're really weird, but their clothing is AWESOME! They're known for theirleather. It's supposed to protect against voodoo and witches."

"That's it!" Daphne leapt up.

"What?" Kai and Kit asked simultaneously. Then they got it. "OH!"

"Hiei," Kai told Hiei slyly. "Don't you think that Kit looks prettier than me?"

"Why would I think - " He stopped mid-sentence as he turned to Kit. Ruby red eyes then glared at her.

"YES!" The girls high-fived one another.

It was then that Yukina decided to come in with the dinner that she had prepared. "Sorry for the wait!"

'Ewww...' All cringed at what she had in her hands.

"Who wants pizza?" Daphne suggested, to which everyone cheered.

* * *

Kohari: That ending sucked...

Jacqie: Oh, well. You thought it up.

Kohari: Yes, everyone all the blame goes to me.

Jacqie: You guys review pretty quick. Let's test it out again. 5 more for a Christmas surprise!


	12. Life Goes On version 2

**What I Learned at Genkai's Temple**

**Chapter 11- Life Goes On (Version 2)**

Kohari: Or not.

Jacqie: Poor girls...-hysterical laughter-

Kohari: Do you think anyone noticed that all three parts had songs for names?

Jacqie: Dunno. And y'all do know that Chapter 6 is up for "Who Said Life Was Simple?"...right?

Okay, once we reread Chapter 11, we decided that we didn't like how we ended it…so we rewrote it. So without further ado, here is the second version of part 3 of Love Potion: Life Goes On.

* * *

"Now, Hiei...we can talk this out," Daphne tried to reason with him. Her panic was evident in her voice as she slowly backed away from the rapidly advancing apparition. Her back pressed against a tree, and she reached a hand backwards to feel the trunk of the tree, as though unable to believe it.

She ducked as his sword slashed the tree in the spot where her head had been just a fraction of a second sooner, quicker than the eye could perceive. Kurama caught the blade in his whip. "I told you not to mess with my girl, Hiei."

Hiei growled, and the whip burst into flames. Kurama didn't even flinch. Kai ran forward to stop the fighting, ultimately bringing herself into the fray. How was she to know that a certain Jaganshi would set his sights on her...and her heart?

* * *

Kai and Daphne continued running as far and as fast as they could until they couldn't take it anymore. When they stopped to catch their breath, Kai managed to gasp out between breaths, "How do you think Kit is doing? I mean if Hiei and Kurama switched, then Kuwabara must be after her heart."

"Kai, right now, I am a bit more worried about staying away from Hiei and Kurama then about how Kit is handling Kuwabara. Trust me, she can't be having as much trouble as we are right about now," Daphne replied looking around trying to make sure that they hadn't caught up to them yet.

"Well yeah but we should try and help her, I mean Kuwabara was in love with me last time, remember? He may not be the brightest bulb in the box but he is rather insistent and he doesn't understand what 'no' means."

"Do any of them?" Daphne exclaimed in annoyance.

"Good point. Hey, what was Yusuke's mission?"

"What? Where the hell did that come from Kai?"

"Oh nowhere really, I just remembered that we sort of ran into him when we were running and he tried to tell us that he had completed his mission." Kai replied.

"Hey, if Yusuke is back, then maybe…"

"Genkai's back! I'll bet she can get rid of the freakin' love potion."

"We can only hope, now we just have to manage to get back to the temple and find Genkai and Kit without getting caught by our lover boys."

"That might be sort of difficult Daph," Kai said pointing behind her at the figures of the two boys.

They looked at each other in a panic and at the same time they both yelled, "RUN!"

Hiei and Kurama just looked at each other and then went chasing after them all over again. "Daphne!" "Kai!" "Come back!"

* * *

Little did either one know, but Kit was looking for them as well. When Kai and Daphne came running into the temple, they managed to run straight into Kit. "Kit, are you okay?" came the question from Kai. "Where are Hiei and Kurama?" Kit asked ignoring Kai's concerned question.

"Oh they are somewhere outside, I hope. They friggin' switched on us! I though having Hiei after me was bad but now, I honestly prefer Hiei over Kurama!" Daphne exclaimed thinking of how Hiei and Kurama had acted before Hiei had 'fallen' for Kai.

"Okay, well while Daphne is calming down, do you know if since Yusuke is back, is Genkai back too?" Kai asked Kit, nervously looking around for any sign of the boys.

"I dunno, let's look around and see if we can find them." Kit said already heading towards the kitchen, since she was sure that was where Yusuke would be.

"Okay, let's split up and meet at the back terrace in 25 minutes, okay?" Daphne asked, obviously calm again.

"Okay." Kai said as she headed towards the front of the temple.

"Yup, see you in 25 Daph." Kit said as she left.

"Oh yeah sure, leave me here to check around the dorms. Easy prey for the boys," Daphne continued to mutter stuff like this to herself as she headed towards the boys dorms.

* * *

When Kai got to the front of the temple she looked around as she quietly checked around all of the training grounds and the pond. Suddenly, she saw something a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. 'Uh-oh. Better get gone before I'm found, hopefully Kit and Daphne had better luck.' With that thought, Kai put her stealth skills to use and quietly snuck away, avoiding Kurama.

* * *

Unfortunately, Daphne really wasn't having too much luck either. She was poking around the boys dorms and noticed that Yusuke wasn't in his room. 'Well damn. That sucks.' After that thought she began to head towards the terrace but stopped at the sight of a certain open door. 'Well, that's a surprise. Hiei never leaves his door open. Hmmm, do I dare? Oh yeah, I so dare. I'll just take a quick peek and then I'll go see if the other girl's found anything.' When she was done debating with herself she stalked towards the door and pushed it all the way open. 'Well, well, well, who would have thought that Hiei kept his room neat?' Daphne was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice a certain Jaganshi creeping up behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder and roughly whirled her around, "Hello Daphne"

"Umm, hi Hiei, bye," Daphne whirled out of his grasp and pushed him into his room and slammed the door before she took off running towards the terrace.

* * *

Well, while Kai and Daphne were busy escaping from the two boys again, Kit was almost to the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw exactly what she was expecting, Yusuke stuffing his face. "Hi Yusuke," the girl said, startling him.

"Oh hi Kit, what's going on? Oh yeah, I got something for ya," he said as he passed her a package.

"Oh my god! You picked it up for me? Thanks so much," the cutesy girl said happily, jumping up and down as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Kit."

"Oh, by the way, did Genkai come back with you?" she asked, remembering what she was here to do.

"Nope, she said that she'll be a few more days."

"Okay then." Kit said as she started out of the kitchen but she stopped in her tracks when she heard Kuwabara calling out her name in the dining room. "Umm, Yusuke, do me a favor and make sure Kuwabara doesn't come after me, okay?" Kit didn't even wait for an answer as she took off towards the terrace. Yusuke just shook his head and went back to stuffing his face.

* * *

The girls met up on the terrace at about the same time. "Sorry guys, I had no luck, I had to get away before Kurama found me," Kai said looking at the other girls.

"That's okay Kai, I didn't get anything either, I had to run from Hiei after he caught me checking out his room."

"Daphne! That is so not what you were supposed to be doing," Kai reprimanded sharply but with laughter in her voice.

"So what did the tough guy's room look like?" Kit questioned curiously.

"I'll tell y'all later. What about you Kit, did you find anything?"

"Umm, yeah, I ran into Yusuke, he said that Genkai won't be back for a few days," she said apologetically. Daphne swore under her breath.

"Well this is really bad you guys, we can't run from the guys forever, ya know," Kai said while playing with her phoenix pendant.

"We don't have to run forever, just until Genkai gets back," Kit said in a dejected voice.

"Or maybe not even that long," Daphne said as she started walking towards a point a few yards away. Both of the other girls looked where she was walking to, and they both saw that the vendor that had given them the potion in the first place was tied up over there. They both ran to catch up with Daphne. "That must have been Yusuke's mission, to go catch this guy," Kit said excitedly.

"Well let's just be glad he managed to succeed in this mission," Kai said obviously happy that they were gonna get the antidote to the dang potion. When all the girls had gotten to him and were standing in front of him, he looked up and saw the faces of 3 very ticked off teenage girls.

"Well, hello ladies. What, may I ask are you doing over here?"

"Girls, get away from him, that is a dangerous criminal," Yusuke said as he ran outside towards them. Daphne just smirked and said, "Is he? No where near as dangerous as I'm gonna be if he doesn't tell us what the antidote is."

"Antidote, what antidote?" Yusuke asked. Kit turned to him and gave him a very short rundown of the problem at hand. When she was done, she asked him, "Now do you see why we are so desperate?"

Before Yusuke could answer, three guys came outside heading straight for the girls. "Umm yeah, I definitely see your point girls," Yusuke said as the girls began backing away.

* * *

Daphne wasn't done though; she grabbed the guy's shirt and shook him, "Tell us what the antidote is. Now loser!" He just looked at her and said, "No."

"Umm, I think you better tell her. She looks really, really ticked off," Kit said after seeing Daphne's face.

"I'm agreeing with Kit here, she really looks like she's ready to hurt you, and I have a feeling that you really don't want that to happen. See, Daphne sorta has a really bad temper and she usually keeps it in check but when she lets it go, you really don't wanna be around." Kai said as she and Kit kept backing away from the guys.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you. Not like it will help you though. The only cure is a Kantorian fur jacket. It's not like that helps you though, those things are expensive and they take weeks to get here."

Kit was turned away from the group, rummaging with something and when she turned around, she was holding up a fur jacket. "You mean like this jacket?" she asked innoncently as she shrugged it on. At the sight of the jacket the vendor's eyes went as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped to the ground, "Uh-oh," he muttered, "Me and my big mouth."

"Yes!" Kai whooped, "Normally, I'd joke you about your vanity but today I'm glad for it."

"Darn it!" Daphne exclaimed stamping her foot, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you ordered that dang jacket, but I really wanted to hit him for all he's done to us." As if on cue, all three girls turned towards the guys. "Hold it, who's in love with who again?" Kai asked, "Because, I mean, they might have switched on us again."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" said Daphne as she walked up to Kurama, "Kurama, who do you love?

"Kit," he answered promptly. "Hmmm, Kuwabara?"

"Kai," he said while looking at said girl lovingly. "Well I guess that means that they've gone back to the original matches, right Hiei?" Hiei just growled before he lunged at her. She moved back quickly. "Guys, do something!" she said as she continued to dodge Hiei.

The other two guys were obviously sick of standing and staring at 'their' girls so Kuwabara threw himself at Kai's feet while Kurama tried to pull Kit to him. Kit and Kai exchanged panicked glances before Kai suddenly had an idea, "Hey Kuwabara, you know that I'll never love you right? I think that you would be so much better off with Kit, don't you?" Kit looked at Kai alarmed, "What? No he wouldn't!" she exclaimed to no avail as Kuwabara looked at her with an adoring look in his eyes that was gone as quick as it had come. Both girls watched his eyes go back to their normal color.

Kit realized what had stopped Kuwabara and immediately turned towards Kurama who was about to lunge at her but he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes turned back to their normal brilliant green color.

Kit and Kai were whooping with joy when they suddenly remembered that Daphne was still fending off Hiei's 'displays of affection'. Daphne suddenly ran towards them and realizing that the jacket did work she turned around to face Hiei and smiled at him. 'Hiei, do you think that Kit is prettier than me?" she asked with a pout. Hiei turned towards Kit and said, "No why would yo—"He broke off in the middle of his sentence and his red eyes flashed as he glared at Kit.

* * *

They were all walking back inside when they heard Yukina calling them in for dinner. Automatically they headed towards the dining room but when Yukina brought what she had planned to serve out to the table, they all cringed at what she had in her hands, "Ewwwwwww," they all said in unison.

Daphne piped up with a suggestion, "Hey, anyone up for pizza?" Everyone cheered as Yukina looked on in confusion.

* * *

Jacqie: Okayz, there is the second version of Life Goes On. Let us know what you think.

Kohari: Remember, if you guys want that Christmas surprise, you have to review!


	13. Merry Xmas

**Merry #$!&ing Christmas**

(Note: This title was not meant to be offensive. It was purely for humor.)

Kohari: Well, the holidays are finally here. And you know what that means - presents! That's right; it's the time of gift-giving.

Jacqie: And we'd like to give a gift to all our loyal reviewers out there! Guess what, ladies and gents? We wrote this whole chapter just for you!

Kohari: -thinking- Well, why else would we write it? -speaking- Well, have a safe and merry Christmas, everyone! And enjoy the fic.

Jacqie: Happy holidays to those of you atheists out there. Ha! Now you can't sue us!

Kohari: Who's ready for some carols?

WARNING: The following material may not be appropriate for smaller children. They are not in any way, shape, or form nice or cute and may traumatize those who still believe in Santa. It is a crude mockery of our holiday meant to be funny. If you are offended in any way, boycott our fic - don't report us! Because we warned you!

* * *

The screen is blank. Random shuffling and muffled voices can be heard in the background. "This is gonna be so cool," Daphne says. "Our first Christmas together."

"I know right?" Kit chirps happily. In a few seconds, the camera switches on with a click, and the viewers can see her in front of the camera, adjusting the angle. She smiles at the lens and backs off a distance so all three of the girls can be seen. They are sporting elf and Santa outfits, but each is wearing a fluffy red Santa hat. Kit is wearing a pair of adorable mittens.

"This Christmas is going to be SO awesome. To celebrate, we're going to be singing some Christmas carols!" Kit announces. "Our first number will be...'Jingle Bells'! Yay! How rockin' does that sound?" (A/N: She's way to excited about this...how much chocolate did that girl eat this season?) She takes a deep breath and begins to sing. "Tintez cloches, tintez cloches, tintez dans la -..."

"Kit," Daphne stops her. "In English."

"Oh. Okay." They all chorus:

_Jingle bells, Batman smells,  
Robin laid an egg.  
Batmobile lost its wheel and Joker got away - Hey!_

_Jingle Bells, Batman smells,  
Robin laid an egg.  
Batmobile lost a wheel and Joker took ballet - Yay!_

"Was that fun or what?" Kit demands of the audience.

"Lovely," Kai commented sarcastically. "I got one, girls. It's a solo."

"'Kay."

Kai starts. "Deck the halls with balls of fire. Falalala-..."

"Kai!" (Daph and Kit)

"That's not how it goes! Keep it nice!" Kit chastised.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose your 'Jingle Bells' was sweet as a pumpkin pie on Christmas Eve, Kit," Kai snapped. "Hypocrite."

"Hey, hey," Daphne broke in. "Chill, yo. It's Christmas. This is a time for being happy and celebrating. Not arguing. That's for the guys to do later on tonight when they've had too much alcohol."

"Did Koenma even approve this?" Kit wonders innocently.

Daph snorts. "No."

"Why, exactly, would he approve us doing anything remotely fun?" Kai asked her. "Bad things happen to his peeps when we have fun."

"Okay. I didn't think so."

"So what do we sing next?" Daphne changed the subject.

"Pick me! Pick me!"

"What, Kit?"

"Younger readers may not like this one...

_I saw daddy killing Santa Clause...right behind the Christmas tree last night...  
He didn't see me creep...down the stairs to take a peep...  
He thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep..."_

Daphne adds (They made this song up together.):

"_That's when I saw daddy stabbing Santa Clause...  
because he saw him kissing his new wife...  
What a laugh it would have been...if the elves had only seen...  
My daddy killing Santa Clause last night_."

"Hypocrites." (Guess who said this? -cough-Kai-cough-)

"I know. I try," Kit replied.

"Hey, it says in the warning none of this was nice," Daphne reminded them.

"I know," Kit told her, "but I thought we'd do a nice little piece for our littler readers."

"Just who do you think under the age of 13 reads this junk?" Kai spat.

"I dunno. The authoresses' brothers who like to read over their shoulders while they're typing?..."

"ANYWAYS!" Daphne called them back to the present. "How about 'Sleigh Ride'?"

_Just hear those chains a-jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too...  
Come on, it's not the weather for some torture together with you.  
Outside the guards are falling, inmates are shouting yoo-hoo...  
Come on, it's lovely weather for an escape outta here with you._

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy with frozen toesies...whee!  
We're scrunched tightly together like two birds of a feather should be.  
Let's take the road before us and leave the boys behind  
Duck, Kurama's whip'll get us in quite a bind._

_Let's have a big party at the apartment of Yusuke.  
It'll be the perfect ending to an awesome day.  
We'll sing these songs we love to sing and dance until we drop.  
Then we'll use Koenma's card to shop..._

_It's the greatest feeling nothing in the world can buy,  
like when we're putting stuff into the boys' pies...  
Keeping Hiei out the drawer with all of Genkai's knives...  
is something we'll remember for the rest of all our lives._

"I think it's time for a redneck song," Kai suggested. Seeing Kit and Daphne's confused expressions, she clarified, "The Grandma song?"

Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer

_Koenma got run over by a reindeer (Daphne: We wish.)  
...after lecturing us on Christmas Eve.  
Now, you can say there's no such thing as Karma...  
As for me and my girls, we believe!_

Unfortunately, the victim heard this. The girls ran screaming from the screen just before Junior dashed into the room in front of the camera, apparently not noticing it was there. "Where did those annoyances go?" he pondered aloud, looking in every direction before taking off opposite from where he'd come in.

Shortly after his departure, the three "annoyances" peeked out into the screen range meekly. "Is he gone?" Kit voices their thoughts.

"No sh-t, Sherlock," Kai answered her.

They return to "center stage", clearing their throats. "Sorry about that, guys," Daphne apologized.

"Yeah," added Kit. "He's kinda sensitive." The last sentence she voiced in a mockingly whispering voice.

She then continues, "Hey, it's not Christmas without Rudolph, is it, kids?"

"There are no kids," Kai tries to tell her. Kit pays no attention. She and Daphne giggle and the lyrics they're about to sing. "Oh, h-ll no," Kai braces herself.

_Hiei, the hot apparition...had some cool red-colored nails.  
He didn't mean to do it...we did it all for him, that's sweet!  
He didn't appreciate our work, he even tried to kill us, too.  
Hiei is really scary...he'd turned red as a beet.  
But this year on Christmas Eve, we're gonna get him back.  
Sneak into his room that night...then we'll steal his bag of crack.  
Wonder how much it'll get us...if we sold it on the street? (MO-NEY!)  
Our greatest prank ever! It'll go down in history!_

"That completely and totally sucked," Kit criticized.

"I know," Daphne agreed. "But we made it up on the spur of the moment. What do these people expect?"

"The reindeer song...gotta love it," Kai said.

"Hey, we can't forget about the Christmas trees!" (Kit)

"Of course not. Those trees bust their -ss-s every year and for what? Underappreciation. Let's show 'em how much we love what they do!" Daphne suggested.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree!  
Why'd ya hafta fall on me?  
Ya broke my leg, ya killed my dogs...  
Electrocuted Santa Claus!  
O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree!  
Why'd ya hafta fall on me?_

"For our big finale," Kit introduced.

"We're bringing you the coolest, most awesome, totally rockin'version of 'The 12 Days of Christmas'!" Daphne finished for her.

"Reikai Tantei style," Kai told the audience.

_On the first day of Christmas, the Tantei gave to me...  
Some training so I wouldn't be a wimp!_

(Note: To shorten this out, we're going to skip some verses.)

_On the fourth day of Christmas, the Tantei gave to me...  
4 katanas  
3 spirit orbs  
2 black eyes  
AND SOME TRAINING SO I WOULDN'T BE A WIMP!_

_On the sixth day of Christmas, the Tantei gave to me...  
6 new missions...  
5. Cool Attacks!  
4 katanas, 3 spirit orbs, 2 black eyes...  
AND SOME TRAINING SO I WOULDN'T BE A WIMP!_

_On the ninth day of Christmas, the Tantei gave to me...  
9 pints demon blood  
8 laps in the gym  
7 hundred push-ups,  
6 new missions, 5. Cool Attacks!  
4 katanas, 3 spirit orbs, 2 black eyes, and SOME TRAINING SO I WOULDN'T BE A WIMP!_

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Hiei gave to me," Daphne sang.

"That's not how it goes!" Kit protested.

"What if Hiei heard you?" Kai hissed.

"I did," came his voice from across the room. The girls turned to see him leaning against a doorway. In his hand was a glass of some whitish kind of liquid. Well, most of it was gone. (And NO, it is NOT THAT!) What was weird was that...

"Hiei, you're blushing!" Yusuke teased, which was the truth.

"He's what?" Daphne shrieked.

"I'm not blushing," he told them.

Kurama sighed. "Hiei...please tell me you didn't accept the eggnog."

"What of it?"

"Hiei, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Hey, Daph..." Kit tried to get her attention. "Are you...?"

"Am I what?" came the response.

"Daph," Kai whispers. "You're under the..."

"What?"

"You're under the mistletoe, Daph," Kit finished. Daphne gasps and looks up. Before she can close her mouth, she finds herself in Hiei's grasp, their lips connected. She was way to interested in Hiei's kiss to hear everyone gasp and or laugh. **_Chill girl, he doesn't really want to kiss you. You heard Kurama, he's just drunk. _**With this thought she pulled away from Hiei breaking the kiss and ignoring his confused look. Kurama was still trying to hold in his laughter, "See Daphne, told you he was drunk."

Daphne just laughed weakly at Kurama's comment. Kai and Kit noticed the tension in the room and saw that Daphne was still kind of embarrassed that everyone had heard her and now knew about her huge crush on Hiei. Kai was the first to speak up, "Hey Kurama, exactly how much did Hiei have to drink?" she asked laughingly.

"No more eggnog for Hiei," Kit said in a singsong voice. Yusuke was about to make another idiotic comment about Hiei and Daphne but was quickly stopped by a glare sent at him by Kurama. Everyone but Daphne and Hiei were quickly laughing and joking around. Daphne managed to catch Kit and Kai's eyes and silently thanked them for pretending like it had never happened. They quickly made their way over to Daphne and pulled her to the opposite side of the room that Hiei was at. "Listen Daph,they all know that you have a crush on Hiei, so what? They're all pretending it never happened so why can't you?" Kit asked her.

"How the heck am I supposed to face him now that he knows?" Daphne asked quietly.

"Hello Daph, he's drunk. Just how much of tonight do you think he's gonna remember tomorrow and even if he does remember, he'll probably want to forget that he let himself be so drunk and not menacing in front of us," Kai answered her.

"Good point. We just forget that it ever happened," Daphne said smirking.

"What never happened," Kai asked smirking right back at her." Gosh I can't wait until tomorrow," Kit said randomly.

"Can any of us?" Daphne asked laughingly as Kurama and Yusuke pulled her up to dance. "I'm dying to see who my secret santa is," Kit said excitedly as she too was pulled to the impromptu dance floor. Kai wasn't going to be left alone for long as she was also pulled to dance with the rest of the gang. Hiei watched everyone dance and laugh but more often then naught, his gaze fell on the pretty platinum blonde with sparkling silvery-blue eyes. Eventually he got irritated with his chosen activity and left the room. Everyone continued to laugh and dance for an hour or more until people got tired and went to bed. Kit was first to seek her bed, Kai not far behind. Next, Botan and Yusuke went to their rooms. Eventually all that was left was Kurama and Daphne. Kurama got up from his seat and sat next to her, "Are you okay Daphne?" he asked with a look of sincere concern on his face.

Daphne smiled at his concern, Kurama had been her first friend when she got to the temple and he still meant a great deal to her. "I'm fine Kurama. It may be pretty difficult to face Hiei for a few days but I'll get over it."

"Alright. You know that I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"I know Kurama. Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted so I am going to bed."

"Okay Daphne, I'll probably go to bed soon as well," Kurama told her as he gave her a hug. After Daphne was gone, he sat up for a little while longer before getting up and stretching while heading for the stairs. On his way out of the room, he passed the girls' video camera and not even thinking about everything that had been taped, he turned it off.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

Daphne yawned as she walked down the stairs to the living room with her secret santa gift. She couldn't hear any noise coming from any of the downstairs rooms so she figured that she was the first one awake. "Weird, I thought that Kit would be the first up for sure," she whispered to herself as she walked into the living room only to be met with the sight of a certain apparition staring into the fireplace. He looked up at the sound of someone walking into the room and for some reason froze at the sight of the one girl he had no idea how to act around. Daphne realized that she had been standing still for a few minutes and forced herself to move to the Christmas tree. After placing her gift under it she turned around and plopped down in one of the chairs. Hiei was thankfully not looking at her anymore but she still couldn't stand the silence. "I didn't think anyone else was awake," she said casually as she huddled into the chair.

Hiei let out his typical 'hn' in response. She rolled her eyes at him. "Hiei, do you think you could..." she trailed off as she waved her hand in the direction of the fireplace.

"Do what onna," he asked in annoyance. He got the point when she gestured to the fireplace again and almost instantly a fire blazed in the fireplace.

"Thanks" she said gratefully. Another 'hn' was again her only response. She sighed softly as she settled farther into the chair to wait for the others to wake up in silence. She had just begun to doze off when Hiei called her attention to him by calling her, shockingly, by her actual name instead of onna like he normally did. She was broken out of her reverie by his annoyed voice calling her name again. "Huh? What did you want Hiei?" she asked him.

"Daphne, about what happened last night-"

"Don't worry about it Hiei, I would really rather not discuss it, if you don't mind," she said interrupting him before he could get another word out. Hiei nodded in agreement though she thought she saw a faint blush creep up on his cheeks. **_Darn girl, stop imagining things. _**They settled back into a rather awkward silence finally to be interrupted by Kit and Yusuke's arguing as they came down the stairs with their gifts. Kit broke off the argument as soon as they walked into the room, "Merry Christmas everyone!" she exclaimed only to discover that everybody only consisted of herself, Yusuke, Hiei, and Daphne. "Hey, where is everyone else?" she asked as she plopped down in the chair next to Daphne.

"Asleep onna, though I doubt they are anymore, not with your loud mouth," Hiei said with perhaps a _little_ less venom then normal.

"Sheesh Hiei, hasn't anyone ever described to you what Christmas spirit is?" Kit asked as she and Yusuke put their gifts under the tree. Hiei was saved from answering(or perhaps we should say Kit was saved) when Kai, Kurama, Yukina, and Keiko came down the stairs and into the living room to put their gifts under the tree. Kai immediately took the chair on the other side of Daphne. "Oh goody, almost everybody is up," said Kit excitedly as she bounced up and down. (Does sugar ever wear off on her?)

"Well duh, it's kind of hard to stay asleep when two of the loudest people in the darn temple are arguing first thing in the morning," Kai said looking accusingly at Kit and Yusuke.

The guilty parties both pointed at each other and at the same time exclaimed, "He/she started it!" Kai rolled her eyes.Suddenly another pair of footsteps pounded down the stairs. Daphne looked at Kit and Kai and mouthed "Gotta be Kuwabara". Kai laughed as she mouthed back "Who else?" All three girls dissolved in a fit of laughter only to be broken by said party plus Koenma and Genkai.

Kit looked around quickly, "Good, now everyone's up," she said happily, "we can give out our presents now."

'Happy happy joy joy," said Daphne sarcastically as everyone went to grab the gifts that they had bought.

_Flashback_

_Daphne sighed in irritation as the little bowl with the names was passed around. She didn't exactly care for the idea of secret santas but it was better than buying a gift for everyone. She watched as Kit and then Kai pulled out their names and then it was her turn. She pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it to see whose secret santa she was. She smirked already knowing what she was going to get her person._

_End flashback_

(Note: I honestly cannot think of all of the gifts so I will be skipping some people...for those just use your imagination. I'll tell who got whose but I may not tell you the gift.)

Kit had pulled out Botan's name. She had gotten her a brand new, upgraded oar.

Botan had pulled out Kuwabara's.

Kuwabara had gotten Koenma's.

Koenma had pulled out Genkai's.

Genkai had pulled out Kurama's. She had gotten him an extremely rare and exotic plant. One of the few that he didn't already have.

Kurama had pulled out Kit's name. He had gotten her a pink charm bracelet and necklace set. She was of course thrilled with her gift.

Kai had pulled out Yukina's name. She had gotten her a new cookware set that she had seen Yukina eyeing in the store.

Yukina had gotten Keiko.

Keiko had pulled Yusuke's name.

Yusuke had gotten Kai. He had gotten her a CD that she had wanted pretty bad.

Now you can probably guess the last two people had gotten each other.

Daphne, of course, had pulled Hiei's name. She had gotten him the new katana he had wanted.

Hiei had gotten Daphne, we can be reasonably sure he was somewhat at a loss at what to get her so he had followed Kurama's example and gotten her jewelry. He got her a black cord choker with a red rose pendant with a matching bracelet and earrings.

And of course everyone had gotten gag gifts from the KKD trio.

Kit and Kai had noticed that Daphne and Hiei were shooting each other glances and looking away when they met the other's eyes. They decided to do something about it but realized that they couldn't do it alone so they pulled Kurama and Yusuke in on it as well. They all listened as Kit outlined the plan.

Kai went to distract Daphne while Yusuke distracted Hiei. Kurama and Kit quickly and quietly made sure that the mistletoe was still in place at the door. At the signal Kai and Yusuke subtly got both of them under the mistletoe at the same time.

Kit smiled at them and said, "Daph, you and Hiei are kinda under the mistletoe again." Daphne turned around and quickly found herself in Hiei's grasp once again as their lips connected. Kurama pulled a string at Kit's signal. The string did as it was supposed to, the mistletoe dissapeared from the doorway.

Kai piped up next, "Guys, you can stop kissing, the mistletoe is kind of gone now," she said with a smirk.

Daphne broke off the kiss and looked up at the mistletoe free door. "Guess they're right, it's not there anymore," she said smiling wryly at Hiei. "We'll have to stop getting caught under it so often."

Hiei just growled in irritation and pulled her to him again, before kissing her, he whispered in her ear, "I don't need some dumb plant as a reason to kiss you." (Was that sappy or what? Sorry y'all I'm kinda in a sappy mood at the moment.)

Kit, Kai, Yusuke, and Kurama pulled another tie and a curtain covered the room from view as all four of them sang.

_The curtains close  
on a kiss...God knows  
we can tell the end is near_

After they finish the little song and they think that everyone has gone and stopped reading, Kit pokes her head behind the curtain, "Guys, aren't y'all done yet," she whines pulling her head back and covering her eyes.

"Seriously, enough is enough already," Kurama says in agreement to Kit.

Hiei breaks off the kiss just long enough to say, "The lack of mistletoe is obviously bothering them, Daphne. Let's take this somewhere a little more...private."

* * *

The End!

Kohari: Oh course it's only the end of the chapter.

Jacqie: Okay...sorry if it's too sappy y'all but like I said, I'm in a major sappy mood.

Note: The last song is from the soundtrack of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More with Feeling.

Merry Christmas everyone! Read and Review!


	14. TagAlongs Part One

**_What I Learned At Genkai's Temple_**

**Tag-Alongs (Part One)**

Jacqie: Well, the HieiDaphne love thing went over well, I'd say.

Kohari: Yeah, now they want to hook Kurama up with someone. Y'all are spoiled! But...your wish is our command...

Jacqie: Why is their wish our command? Hello! WE are the authoresses! WE control the fic.

Kohari: But they fuel it...

Jacqie: Whatever. I say we're in command.

Kohari: And I say we start this thing already. These nice people have been waiting since Christmas for an update!

Jacqie: Finally, we agree on something.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Yusuke's voice carried down the hallway. After a second's pause, he hollered in celebration, "YES!" He ran down the hall, past the girls (and Hiei and Kurama), repeating the word over and over again, hopping up and down. He was completely oblivious to their weirded out expressions. 

"What's he all excited about?" Daphne inquired of Keiko, who followed shortly afterward, though she was walking much more calmly than the detective.

She smiled. "He's all happy because I finally agreed to go on a date with him," she explained.

"Well, it's about damn time. What took so long?" demanded Kai.

"I have homework and cram sessions during the school year, and lately, I've been busy volunteering. I was free tonight, so I said, 'yes'."

"So where are y'all going?" Kit asked.

"I dunno," Keiko confessed. "I think he was too pre-occupied with the fact that I accepted to tell me where he was taking me. If he even knew himself."

"I'm tempted to say I agree," Kit told her, glancing at where Yusuke had disappeared to.

"You girls aren't planning anything, are you?" Kurama asked them once Keiko was out of earshot, knowing all too well their mischevious tendencies.

"I didn't have any plans tonight if they don't mind double-dating, Hiei," Daphne hinted.

"Find me the right kinda guy and we can triple it up," Kai added. "I'm curious to see what Yusuke wants to do for his 'first date'."

"You kow what that sounded like, right?" Kit checked.

"You are so dirty-minded, sometimes."

"When you refer to triple-dating," Hiei interrupted, "I would hope that you aren't assuming Daphne and I are going anywhere."

"Oh, so you guys are just gonna stay here instead of going out somewhere?" Kit asked. "I suppose there's more privacy here..."

"We're not doing anything together!" Hiei tried to get through to Kit. "We're not together at all."

"That's not what he told me last night," Daphne whispered playfully to Kai, loud enough for Hiei to hear. She dodged an attack from Hiei that she knew wouldn't have hit, anyway.

"Daphne..." Hiei growled in warning.

"Aw, come on!" Daphne pleaded, reverting to their original topic - the date.

"NO!"

"Pleeeease?" Daphne resorted to the whine combined with the famous "puppy-dog eyes".

"No." Hiei began to stalk away so he didn't have to put up with this nonsense anymore (actually, he just didn't know how long he would last against Daphne's charm). They could be heard arguing all the way to his room.

"So are you actually gonna go, Kai?" Kit asked her.

"I think Keiko and Yusuke were planning on being alone together, girls," Kurama interrupted, but they ignored him.

"I'm probably not gonna go. I don't have a guy, and it ain't worth gettin' one," Kai replied. "You guys can just brief me on it when it's over. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

"Gonna challenge Vampire to air hockey?"

"Got that right. And he still owes me 20 bucks from the last time I beat his ass at that game."

"And you're actually expecting he'll pay you?"

"Well, I kinda figured he wouldn't, but it makes me feel better to complain."

"Okay..."

"I should probably make that call now. You give them hell for me, Kit."

"Will do!" Kit mock saluted her as Kai pulled out her cell and went outside. This left Kit and Kurama alone.

"So, Kit," Kurama began. "Since you're going to crash Yusuke and Keiko's date,anyway, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" (They hafta be part of a couple to double- or triple-date)

"Are you serious?" Kit found something like this hard to believe.

"Of course." Silence ensued.

"Sure!"

Kurama breathed an internal sigh of relief. Outwardly - "Alright, then. I'll talk to Yusuke and find out where we're going."

'I hope it's a horror film,' they thought.After a few moments of awkward silence...

"I suppose we'll be in touch," Kurama concluded, silently promising himself to have a small chat with Youko at some point.

"Okay."

They split up for the time being.

* * *

Kohari: I know it was short, but hey - Jacqie and I are in two different states at the moment. Kinda hard to get everything together. 

Jacqie: We actually had most of this written up the last month of school.

Kohari: I was waiting for more reviews before I typed it up. My bad. Sorry I made y'all wait.

Jacqie: I ain't apologizin' for nothing. It was all Ko.

Kohari: Right...

Jacqie: Don't forget to review, folks! New chapter's comin' up as soon as we clock five additional reviews!

PS: Actually, we did do a little proofreading this time. Just a little though. So you know what that means: Any mistakes you find - let us know so we can fix 'em!


	15. Part Two

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple**

**Tag-Alongs: Part 2**

Jacqie: People really seemed to like the KuramaKit pairing...

Kohari: Well, before we go on, we really should tell them.

Jacqie: Tell who?

Kohari: The readers.

Jacqie: About what?

Kohari: The dedication and the contest.

Jacqie: Oh, yeah. Okay, Ko and I have been deep in deliberation for the past few days -.

Kohari: And we decided to dedicate this chapter to...Sinor!

Cue: CHEER! Yay!

Jacqie: But just to make it fair for the rest of you (You KNOW you want a chapter dedicated to ya...), we also want to host a contest.

Kohari: We seriously need a slogan, so whoever comes up with a cool one for us gets a nice, big dedication in the next chapter.

Jacqie: Well, if they get a big one, don't we need to make Sinor's bigger?

THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO: SINOR

Jacqie: Much better. Okay, now for the fic.

* * *

Yusuke wasn't hard to find. He was in his room, still hopping around and shouting out "YES!", which could be heard clear down the hall. Kurama, approaching the open door, knocked. Yusuke didn't hear him so Kurama coughed a little to get his attention. It worked. 

"Kurama, this is the best day of my life!" Yusuke gushed like a little schoolgirl. "She said 'yes'! Yes!" He did a fist-pump to emphasize.

"Yes, we heard," Kurama muttered, allowing Yusuke to continue with his celebrating.

"So what's up?" Yusuke asked. It had been like a click. One second, he was ecstatic over Keiko, the next, normal.

"I was actually curious about your date," came the reply. "Surely, you weren't going to 'wing it', were you?"

"Uh, no, actually," Yusuke said. "I was gonna do the usual dinner and a movie. Why?"

"Well, the girls were really excited for you," Kurama began, but Yusuke interrupted.

"Ah, man, don't tell me they wanna come?"

"That's precisely it."

"Are you kidding me?" Yusuke whined. "They'll ruin everything!"

"Not quite," Kurama contradicted him. "Kai will not be present. And the others will be under _constant_ supervision from Hiei and myself."

"Say what?" Yusuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You guys wanna triple-date?"

"Fox, I've already told you, I'm NOT going," growled an apparition from the other side of the room.

"Hiei, when did you-?"

"Hiei, you know as well as I that nothing will stop those girls from following him," Kurama reasoned. "We know that Kit will do nothing too troublesome while I'm around, but Daphne, I'm sure, I cannot handle alone."

"You won't handle her at all," Hiei mumbled. Only Kurama heard him.

"You'll come then?"

"Hn." The apparition then disappeared.

"So we're triple-dating?" Yusuke checked.

"Correct."

"Oh, man, this is awesome! Kurama's got a girlfriend!" Yusuke couldn't keep from smiling. But it soon vanished. "With one of _these_ girls? Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

"Yusuke..." Kurama warned.

"Alright, alright." Yusuke put his hands in the air as though being arrested and backed off. "So, dinner and a movie. I was thinking of seeing 'Zombie Invaders IV' (A/N: We have no idea if that's actually a movie. If it is, then we're probably gonna be way off when we talk about it later; we also do not own it. And if it doesn't exist, yay for us.). But I haven't made up my mind where to eat. What do you think?"

"Given the circumstances, I think a fast-food restaurant would be appropriate."

"Which one?"

"I've heard Kit say that she likes Wendy's (remember, we don't it own it - it's called a disclaimer)."

Yusuke wanted to snicker at the fact that Kurama knew Kit's favorite fast-food restaurant, but he knew better.

"So you want Wendy's?"

"I refuse to eat at McDonald's or Burger King (Again, no own) - the sanitation is appalling."

"Alrighty, then. Oh, and we're gonna go see the movie before we eat, so we need to leave before 6:30 - 'Zombie Invaders' starts at 7."

"Agreed."

"Well, see ya later, Kurama." As Kurama was leaving, he shut the door. Momentarily, he heard the shout, "She said 'yes'!"

* * *

Daphne stared into the closet as Kit applied her makeup, trying to decide what to wear. "I can't believe Kurama actually convinced Hiei to go," she commented. 

"I didn't think it was that weird," Kit replied. "I mean, it's you we're talkin' about."

Daphne glanced at her a moment, then did a double-take. "You're wearing that?" she asked, referring to the white baby tee that Kit was wearing over blue jeans.

"Yes," Kit answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shouldn't you wear something...I dunno...a little more provocative?"

"_You_ can if _you_ want," Kit told her, finishing with the mascara and affixing gold hoops to her ears.

Kai lay on the bunk bed on the right (There are two bunk beds - one in each corner of the room farthest from the door. There is also a regular bed right beside the door at an angle perpendicular to that of the bunk beds. It was not always like that, so don't let it slip ya up for those reading "Who Said Life Was Simple"), hands behind her head. "Kit doesn't _do_ provocative. Cute is her thing."

"Do you even own anything provocative?" Daphne wondered.

"Not really," came the reply.

"You and I are about the same size; if ya wanna borrow something of mine..." Daphne suggested, still inspecting the closet.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Just not this shirt," Daphne added, taking her favorite one out of the closet. "Or these jeans. Not those shoes, either. Or these pants."

"Can one of you help me with this necklace?" Kit asked.

"Sure," Kai told her, getting up to help her.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Daphne complimented.

"Thanks," Kit replied. "I just took one of my bangles and put it on one of my short chains." She slipped the remaining bangles onto her wrist.

"It totally works with that."

"Thanks," Kit repeated herself. "And thank you, too, Kai."

"No problem."

"That still leaves the issue of what I'm gonna wear," Daphne pointed out.

Kit sighed and walked over to the closet. She quickly and somewhat randomly picked out a shirt and a pair of pants and handed them to Daphne.

"That works," Daphne said, amazed that Kit could work like that so fast.

* * *

Jacqie: Okay, listen up, everyone, with the exception of Sinor (Of course, it's not like we could stop you from reading this anyway, so read on if you want - hey, wait, we have a little note for you at the bottom - okay, read away!). This should be the part where we ask for reviews, but Ko has something to tell you. 

Kohari: I don't wanna tell them.

Jacqie: As readers, they have the right to know.

Kohari: -sigh- Okay. -momentary silence- Do I have to? It's sad.

Jacqie: Yes.

Kohari: -sigh (again)- Alright, everyone. As I'm sure all of you know, GGF is not the only account I write on. I also have my own individual account, called, duh, Kohari. For the past year, I have received very few reviews for my work on that account, and if you haven't read my bio, this will be news to you...

Jacqie: Go on.

Kohari: I'm thinking about shutting down the Kohari account forever.

Jacqie: She'll still be half of GGF, she just wants to close her own account. How stupid is that? So please, y'all, go look at her stuff and tell her she needs to stay on (Thank you, Sinor - you're a big boost of confidence for both of us!). Of course, alotta reviews for us would be nice, too, before you go reviewing for her.

PS: We did a little proofreading, but not much. So, as always, any mistakes you find, let us know!


	16. Part Three

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple**

**Tag-Alongs: Part 3**

Note: Kohari did not shut down her account. Obviously. Thanks to everyone for their support. You have no idea how important it was.

Note Two: Sorry for the long wait...hopefully the chapter's good enough, if not long enough, to make up for it.

* * *

So it was worked out that Yusuke would leave to pick up Keiko and meet the others at the theatre. Kurama would drive Kit, Hiei, and Daphne. If all went well, they would arrive before the show started at 7:00. 

Kurama decided to dress nicely for the occasion, sporting a magenta button-up shirt (letting the top three buttons remain undone) tucked into a pair of khaki pants.In addition, he also managed to convince a certain apparition to dress like a human. Of course, being Hiei, he chose to wear dark blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. Together, they waited at the bottom of one of the many staircases for the girls.

Kit was the first to emerge from behind the corner at the top of the steps. Wearing blue jeans and a baby white tee with gold jewelry, she defined the phrase "Elegance in Simplicity." (For futher information on Kit's look, refer toTag-Alongs: Part Two).Following behind her was Daphne, who, with Kit's help, had decided on a black halter top with sparkly silver trim in combination with a sexy dark blue denim mini skirt. Adorning her feet were black strappy sandals. To further enhance her outfit, she wore matching silver chandelier earrings and bangles, as well as her Christmas present from Hiei (minus the rose- reminded him of Round Two; story coming soon to "Who Said Life Was Simple"). And she couldn't forget her signature dragon pendant.

Had they had less pride, two pairs of jaws at the bottom of the stairs would have dropped and fallen to the floor. However, Kurama and Hiei maintained composure, staring in astonishment instead, trying to hide the fact that their eyeballs were about to pop out of their sockets. They couldn't dwell too long on the girls' looks, however, Daphne, coming down the last few steps, tripped in her sandals. Hiei, with his lightning-fast reflexes, disappeared and reappeared at the foot of the stairs, having caught the girl before she could fall to the floor.

She thanked him, rebalancing herself. He didn't reply. She then noticed that they were mismatched. "You know, looking at all of us, you would think that I was Kurama's date and Kit was Hiei's. I mean, look. Kurama and I went all out, and you two went casual." They all looked at one another.

"Wanna switch up?" Kit suggested, too enthusiastically. Catching a glare from Daphne, she added, with a straight face, "I was just kidding, Daph. He's all yours. We settled that a long time ago."

Hiei pointed his finger at Kit warningly. "Don't make the mistake of assuming I'm anyone's property - ."

"Not tonight, Hiei," Kurama interrupted, stepping between them (This is the part where Kit resisted sticking out her tongue at Hiei.). "Are we all ready to go?"

"Gotta grab my purse," Daphne and Kit said in unison and disappeared.

"Amazing, isn't it, Hiei?" Kurama inquired during their absence, smirking. Seeing his friend's puzzled expression, he explained, "For two girls who started out mortal enemies, they've become rather close."

"Hn."

The girls returned and they walked through the forest to the car. Kit, wanting to talk to Daphne without having to turn around as she would have to in the front seat, took the back seat with Daphne. Hiei sat in the front.

Daphne and Kit engaged in "girly" chit-chat while Kurama drove. Hiei would occasionally turn around and curse at them for mentioning funny pranks involving him, whenever the conversation turned to that. Even Kurama couldn't hold back a smile in this case.

* * *

They all met at the theatre, as planned, and got their seats. (Tickets: Yusuke paid for his and Keiko's, Kurama for his and Kit's, and Daphne paid for hers and Hiei's...after all, he had kinda been dragged there. Sort of.) 

They decided on the back row. The seating went as follows: Hiei, Daphne, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Kit.

"Feel free to grab my hand if you get scared Keiko," Yusuke offered slyly when the movie started. She smacked him just before the lights fully dimmed. Daphne, Kit, and even Kurama,tried not to laugh, but a few snorts could be heard.Hiei wasn't very amused, but then, he hardly ever is. "Shut up, guys," Yusuke commanded.

"Perhaps, Detective, you should learn to watch what you say to women, especially if the output can be interpreted as a perverted statement," Hiei advised.

"Perhaps you should learn to be quiet," Yusuke retorted.

"How about all of you be quiet?" asked a particularly insolent little boy in the row in front of them.

"How about you turn around and watch the movie, you little snot-nosed (word in Makai that nobody but Kurama could really translate, and he wasn't about to tell them what it was) before you lose your tongue?" Hiei snapped.

In reply, the kid stuck his tongue out at him and went back to watching the movie. Daphne grabbed Hiei as he tried to stand and carry out his threat to cut out the boy's tongue, whispering, "Just ignore him."

"Perhaps, Hiei, you should learn some manners," Yusuke taunted, keeping his voice low.

"Perhaps both of you should learn some manners and keep quiet so the rest of us could enjoy the film?" Kurama suggested. That shut them up.

Throughout the movie, Hiei allowed Daphne to hold his hand. Although she didn't react very much to the movie, unlike the others in the theatre, her grip tightened every now and again at some scary parts. Keiko grasped Yusuke's hand for the majority of the film; Yusuke's grin would have broken world records had anyone bothered to look (and was able to see really well).

The movie finally reached its climax and every girl in the theatre screamed in terror. Kit among them, she was so frightened, she actually grabbed Kurama's arm in fear. He had no problem with this, but his eyes instinctively turned to her. Seeing him looking at her, Kit released him immediately and blushed, looking away to hide her embarassment. He did the same.

At the end of the movie, they split up and met up again at Wendy's. LeavingYusuke and Kurama to order for them (Hiei wasn't about to place an order for Daph), the girls sat together at a four-seater table and began talking about the movie excitedly, while Hiei found another one nearby. There wasn't enough room for the boys when they arrived, nor could they get a word in if they tried (they actually realized this), so they just dropped off the girls' food and took a seat with Hiei, enjoying hearing the girls so happy.

* * *

The ride home was rather quiet. Yusuke had to take Keiko home, of course, and Kurama drove the rest of them home. Kit sat in the front seat this time, while Hiei and Daphne took the back. It didn't take long for the girls to nod off. 

Kurama couldn't resist glancing at his little Kit every time he could spare his eyes a few seconds from the road. She was always adorable, but to see her sleeping was like looking at an angel. It took all he had to keep from brushing her hair from in front of her face- both hands must remain on the wheel at all times.

Daphne's head had fallen onto Hiei's shoulder, but he hadn't bothered to shove her off. Maybe, just this once, he would allow it. To move would mean to break that moment - a moment he wanted to freeze in time forever.

* * *

The girls awoke just as the pulled up to the temple. They would move the cars later (if they were still there; hello, destructive demons in the forest). Daphne and Hiei headed on in, closing the door behind them,while the other two took their sweet time getting to the steps. 

"I really had fun tonight," Kit confessed. "Thanks, Kurama."

"No. Thank _you_." Kit closed her eyes gently as he drew closer. Just before their lips could get acquainted with one another, however, they heard a male voice break in.

"Get a room, you two," Yusuke told them. (Kurama had taken the long way home.)

They smiled, as though they had a secret to keep (perhaps they did). Kurama bid her good night as she went inside with a returning "'Night." The silver fox turned to Yusuke, who continued to stare at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Yusuke lied as he climbed the steps. The two went inside. Daphne and Hiei were nowhere to be seen, but they suspected the two had already gone to their rooms.

* * *

"Have a good time?" Kai asked as Kit entered their shared room and began removing her accessories. 

"Yeah, actually. You?" Kai was silent. "Ohmigod. He didn't beat you this time did he?"

"Yeah, he won," Kai informed her. "Imagine that. That's a once in a millineum kinda thing right there." Kit had time to smile with held-back laughter before the punk of the group finally inquired.

"So...what kinda hell did you and Daph give 'em?"

Kit's grin disappeared. "We didn't really do anything. I didn't think about it - ...Where _is_ Daphne?"

* * *

At Hiei's door, the two were saying "Good night." There was no one around to see, so Daphne hugged Hiei and kissed him on the cheek,and surprisingly enough he hugged her back. "Thanks for coming tonight Hiei, even if Kurama had to convince you to do so. I had fun," she said softly as she smiled up at him. 

Hiei answered her with his typical "hn".

Daphne sighed at his normal response. "Well I had better get back to my room, I'm pretty sure Kit and Kai are waiting for me or wondering why it's taking me so long, so good night Hiei," and she turned around to head back to her rooms.

Hiei grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "Hiei, what in the world are you doing?" was the question that immediately came from her lips.

Hiei just smirked slightly before pulling her in closer for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until it was absolutely necessary for Daphne to catch her breath. Hiei smirked again at her reaction to his sudden kiss. "Good night Daphne," he said right before he disappeared into his room.

"Damn, that was a awesome way to say good night," she murmured, smiling. Thinking it was over, she began to walk away. She didn't get far. An arm appeared from behind Hiei's door, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

* * *

"Well,I ain't waitin' up for her," Kai concluded. resting her head back on her pillow. 

"Me, either," Kit agreed. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

* * *

Note: Did anyone notice the mistake made in the last chapter? We decided not to change anything in Part Two so you could try to figure it out. Also, there's a coordination error between Parts Two and Three. Let's see how many of you can catch both oopsies. 


	17. Memories of a Flower

**What I Learned at Genkai's Temple**

**Pretty Flower?**

Kohari: Sorry, guys. Didn't realize how long it had been since we posted...My bad.

Jacqie: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and we promise we'll try and update faster this time. Key word being _try..._since school starts at the end of this week it may be hard for us to update. But we will do our best so until then, enjoy!

Note: The flashback is in italics, the normal font is in the present.

* * *

Kit jumped slightly at a particularly loud clap of thunder before continuing down the stairs to the living room. She envied Kai and Daphne. They were still sleeping peacefully in their beds, unlike her. Kit grimaced as she stepped on a creaky stair as she was trying her best to be as quiet as she could so she didn't accidently wake anyone else up, not that they could hear her over the storm anyway. Finally she managed to get into the living room only to be met with the sight of a certain red-haired kitsune with gorgeous green eyes that were now focused on her...oops. "Oh. Hey, Kurama." 

"Hello, Kit. Did the storm keep you awake as well?" he questioned, smiling softly at her as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, and unfortunately, it doesn't look like I'll be getting back to sleep anytime soon." Kurama just nodded in agreement at this statement. Kit stared into the fireplace for a few minutes before she realized that Kurama was staring at her. She glanced up quickly only to look back down at her lap with a heavy blush on her face when she saw how intently he was gazing at her. She then felt a hand on her chin lifting her head until her blue eyes were level with Kurama's eyes. He leaned in towards her slowly as she closed her eyes. This time there were no interruptions as his lips met hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

He drew away from her before long and smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "Thank the lord that Yusuke is probably too deep in sleep to interrupt that time," he said laughingly as he pulled Kit closer to him so that she rested against him and her head was lying on his chest. They sat like this for a while, whispering things to each other and stealing kisses every couple of minutes. They were right in the middle of a kiss when they heard a recognizable voice.

"Sheesh you guys, get a friggin' room." By the time that Kit and Kurama had managed to untangle themselves, the person to whom the voice belonged had settled herself into one of the chairs in the room.

"Hey Kai, did the storm wake you up?" Kit asked still blushing slightly from being caught kissing Kurama.

"Yeah, it did. Thought I would come down to the living room and hang out in here until the storm quit. I didn't expect to find you two all lovey-dovey," Kai said teasingly.

"Anyway Kai, do you know if anyone else is up because of the storm?" Kurama asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Kai rolled her eyes at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, but she went with it anyway. "Yeah, it woke Daphne up, too."

"Did she decide to stay in her room to try and get back to sleep?"

"Nope, and I don't think she was even considering going back to sleep...at least not in her bed. She went to go see if the storm woke Hiei up," she replied smirking.

"Oh. Well, even if the storm didn't wake Hiei up. I can pretty much guarantee he's awake now," Kurama said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. I just wish I could get back to sleep, because, unlike Kit and Daphne, I don't have a guy to snuggle up with on this stormy night," Kai said with fake despair evident in her voice.

"Maybe we can find some leftovers of that plant that we used to knock the guys out that one time," Kit said shrugging her shoulders. Kai grinned when she remembered that occasion while Kurama just shook his head. "Hey, since none of use are gonna get to sleep anyway, why don't we take a stroll down memory lane," she suggested looking at Kurama.

"Yeah, we can take turns recounting it, since some of us know parts that the others don't," Kai said snuggling deeper into the chair.

"Kurama I think you need to start it off."

"Oh, alright," he said.

**_Flashback_**

_"Please tell me you're joking, Genkai," Kurama said in reference to the news he'd just been given._

_"No, I am not joking," she assured him. "Besides, Koenma agrees that it is important to the safety of the girls."_

_Resisting the urge to comment that he didn't think the girls were in any danger and that even if they were, he was pretty sure they would all just let the girls get taken anyway, he asked, "Then, are there any others who could teach them?"_

_"Nope," came the all-too-expected reply. "You are, after all, the expert at recognizing herbs. I know of no one else in all of Makai as wise in the ways of plants as you are."_

_For the first time, Kurama saw this as a liability rather than a benefit. He sighed, realizing that there was no arguing with logic. Besides, who knew? Maybe something would come and eat them, and he could just excuse it as an accident. Or...many possibilites came to mind. He made his way to the girls' dowms and stood outside Daphne's room to wait for them to notice that he was there, standing against the door frame. It was open and the girls were all sitting cross-legged on the bed in a circle, whispering. Kurama had no doubt that they were plotting something._

_"Oh, hey, Kurama!" Kit was the first to catch his presence. The others echoed her._

_"Hello, girls," he replied, without their enthusiasm._

_"What's up?" Daphne asked out of habit._

_"A direction, you idiot!" Kai snapped and playfully whacked her with a pillow. Of course, a pillow fight ensued. Kurama sighed and went in to break it up. When he had all of the pillows in his possession, out of their reach, and they were all glaring at him, he knew he had their full and undivided attention. He took this opportunity to explain:_

_"We're taking a little field trip."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sweet!"_

_"To Makai?"_

_"To Reikai?"_

_"No," he told them, left with no more patience. The bombardment of questions had already given him a headache. "I was thinking somewhere a little closer to home." Confused looks were passed around as he led them outside._

* * *

_"This isn't a field trip, Kurama," Daphne pointed out angrily as they walked through Genkai's forest. "I mean, we come here, like, every day." _

_"Well, this is probably one of the best places to learn about what I have to teach you," he replied. Seeing the disgusted expressions on their faces that he knew had been coming, he added, "Herbs." A chorus of "Aw, man!" followed._

_"So this is what we came out here for?" Kit complained._

_"To learn about some stupid flowers?" Kai continued, infuriating Kurama even further._

_"We can learn about plants in school," Daphne finished off. Kurama was somewhat relieved that they saw it his way._

_"Genkai has insisted that knowledge of the earth is essential for you and your well-being."_

_"How?" Kai challenged the theory._

_"If you were ever in a situation where you needed medical assistance, and no allies are around to help you, you would appreciate knowing which plants could save you...or kill you."_

_"Or the baddies?" Daphne suggested hopefully._

_"Yes," Kurama agreed in a "let's-go-with-that" tone. Daphne looked pleased with herself. "Now, let's get started..."_

_"Are we gonna be doin' this all day?" Kai inquired._

_"I'm afraid so." He thought up a counter to the second round of complaints. "But seeing as you're all so against it, I suppose we could only have half a day of 'class' this morning."_

_"Yay!"_

_"Unfortunately, we'll have to have the rest of it this afternoon."_

_"What?"_

_"That bites!" Kai commented. "That was a cruel trick, Kurama. Got me all excited..."_

_"What's this one?" Kit pointed to a little plant beside which she had squatted to get a better look._

_"That is catnip," he answered truthfully._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah, and then Daphne had said something to the effect of 'Cat drugs? Cool!'," Kai said laughing in remembrance of their 'field trip'.

"That's not what I said, Kai," said Daphne as she came into the room followed by Hiei. Hiei immediately went and sat down in one of the larger chairs. Daphne smiled at everyone as she went and perched on the arm of the chair that Hiei was now sitting in.

"Okay, cool, the important people are all down here now, so we can finish the story," Kit said as she snuggled closer to Kurama's warmth.

"Yeah!" Kai exclaimed.

"So what exactly did you say then, Daphne?" Kurama questioned.

"I said and I quote, 'Oh, sweet! Kitty crack!'," Daphne replied from her new position in Hiei's lap and judging by the look on the apparition's face, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to shove her off or let her stay there.

"Okay, well, let's continue the story!" A chorus of agreements followed Kit's statement.

**_Resume Flashback_**

_"Oh, sweet! Kitty crack!" Daphne cried out ecstatically and bent down to investigate._

_"Cats can really get high just whiffin' this stuff?" Kai wondered aloud, sniffing it. (Well, the smell drives cats nuts, so she's tryin'...sorry, Kai, but the stuff only works on cats.)_

_"It's obvious none of you have taken a Horticulture course," he observed._

_"I did so!" Kit defended herself. "But they just made us water flowers in the greenhouse. We didn't actually LEARN anything."_

_"Well, I remember that pepperoni-leaf plant thingy, but that was about it." Kai had taken the course, because Kit had insisted on being in the same classes that year._

_"Well, there was that. And sperengi ferns (spelling?), Boston fern, Norfolk Island Pine..." Kit counted them off, and continued with others until Kurama interrupted._

_"So you would be able to identify those if I showed them to you?"_

_"Probably."_

_"Alright." He quizzed them on it. Not surprisingly, only Daphne and Kit managed to make a passable score. (Daphne spent a lot of time with Kurama in the beginning, remember?)_

_"It seems I have my work cut out for me," Kurama sighed again._

_"Yup!" the three girls chirped._

_Kit wandered off as Kurama lectured Daphne and Kai on mushrooms (which are technically fungi) - which ones would be helpful, and which ones they would be better off not even touching. He considered telling them to breath the fumes from a particularly lethal one, but he wasn't exactly hopping to go back to Makai prison._

_Kit bent over near a minitature plant. One of the many demons in the forest tried to grab her, but she ducked, unknowingly avoiding his grasp.She plucked the plant from the ground and rose again, knocking her head against the demon's. He withdrew immediately, in pain (well, she does have a hard head), and ran off, whimpering. "Ow," she said, rubbing her slighly hurt head. She looked around to see what had hit it without discovering anything. She shrugged it off and rejoined the others. Kurama hadn't even missed her - or known she was gone._

_"Now, this one..."_

_"Hey, Kurama?" Kit interjected._

_"Yes, Kit?" he halted momentarily for her. His voice revealed that he was rather annoyed._

_"What's this one?" She held it right up to his face. His eyes widened._

_"That's-!" He was knocked out before he could complete his sentence._

_"Did you know that would happen?" Kai asked Kit._

_"Yup!" Kit answered, swinging the plant around. "Who needs Horticulture?"_

_"Nice work!" Daphne high-fived her. "So what do we do with him?"_

_"I say we accost him into the woods and take advantage of him!" Kit joked._

_"We're already in the woods."_

_"Well, that simplifies things."_

_"Nah. We'll leave him here."_

_"Sounds good."_

_"I'm in."_

_So they left._

_**End Flashback**_

"You girls were going to do what after knocking me out?" Kurama asked.

"We weren't really going to," Kit protested.

"It was her idea!" Kai and Daphne simultaneously pointed at Kit.

"I still need to repay you for rendering me unconscious," Kurama remembered, and began tickling Kit, who, being super-ticklish, began laughing uncontrollably and was helpless.

"Get a room!" everyone else shouted together.

"I think we should get on with the story..." Daphne tried to get back to the task at hand.

"So who's turn is it?" Kai wondered.

"I believe I have something to add," Kurama told them._

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hiei taunted the fox when he came in after dark. _

_"Be quiet, Hiei," Kurama commanded him._

_Hiei couldn't resist a smirk. "Quite a handful, aren't they?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't be acting so smug about it if I were you," Kurama advised. "I was informed that, thankfully, YOU would be taking them tomorrow for defense lessons."_

_Those words wiped the grin off of Hiei's face._

_**End Flashback**_

"And then came dinner!" Kit said.

_

* * *

Dinnertime... _

_All of the group are assembled with the exception of Genkai, Koenma, and Botan, who are attending a private meeting discussing the ever-troublesome Daphne, Kit, and Kai. Yukina is in the kitchen preparing dinner with Kit._

_"Thank you for helping me, Kit. I never would have thought to try out any of these ideas."_

_"Hey, no prob," Kit brushed it off. 'Someone has to make sure something edible makes it to the table...'_

_"Would you mind serving for me, please, while I clean up?"_

_"Sure!" Kit smiled as she took up the dishes and brought them to the table. "Eat up, boys!" Nobody caught on that there were girls present, and they dug in. Except for the girls, because they hadn't been invited. Within minutes, the boys had fallen asleep, heads on the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara were practically drowning in a puddle of drool, and their heads rested on what remained of their food. The two were snoring, as well._

_It was at this point that Yukina entered from the kitchen. "Oh, dear," she said in surprise. "They must be tired. Girls, would you mind putting them to bed? I don't think it's a good idea for them to sleep at the table."_

_"Okay!" Yukina went back into the kitchen._

_"Who says we need Plant Identification Lessons?" Kit repeated, packing away the left-overs of the knock-out herbs she had collected from the woods. The girls dragged the boys outside, where ropes were waiting on the roof. (They're gonna tie them up...)_

* * *

By this time Kit, Daphne, and Kai were laughing in remembrance of their antics and the boys' reactions when they found themselves tied up when they were awoken. However, telling the story had made all of them rather sleepy. Kai stood up and stretched before leaving and heading up to the girl's room to sleep, "'Night, you guys." 

Kit and Daphne had shown no inclination to move as they were perfectly comfortable where they were. Kit was in the same position she'd been in before they started the story, resting against Kurama and her head lying on his chest. Daphne had managed to change her position so that she was curled up in Hiei's lap and had her head resting on his shoulder. Both girls fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Kit pulling her closer to him, then grabbed a blanket that Hiei had tossed him and draped it over himself and Kit. He figured that it was okay for Kit to sleep here for tonight anyway. If anyone asked he would just tell them that they had fallen asleep here accidently.

Hiei had stood up scooping Daphne into his arms. He tossed the blanket to Kurama as he made his way out of the living room and up the stairs. At the top stair he hesitated, debating whether or not to take her to her own room or not, he decided to not risk waking her up and took her to his room.

* * *

Jacqie: Darnit...I made another sappy one. Oh well, y'all like fluff right? I hope so. 

Kohari: Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	18. Grocery Shopping Minus Shopping

_What I Learned At Genkai's Temple_

**Grocery Shopping...Minus the Shopping**

Kohari: I don't believe commentary really necessary for this one. I don't really have anything to say. Do you, Jacqie?

Jacqie: Wow. It's rare that Ko has nothing to say. Better enjoy the moment while it lasts, folks!

Kohari: Hey!

Jacqie: Whoops. There it went. Anyways, in this chapter, we see just how manipulative little Kit can be...Hey! Why isn't the divider working?

Kohari: Dunno. But you're a theatre student. Teach us how to improv.

Jacqie: Don't be a smart-aleck. (You were a theatre student, too, Ko!)

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own YYH, any of its characters (unfortunately...), WalMart, or any other copy-righted thingies in this fic/chapter.

Dedication: We're dedicating this one to Ugly Kitten. She's a great writer, and she's been very helpful to us. Welcome back, girl!

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"What!"

This was the general reaction of the group when Genkai told them that they had practically run out of funds for food and supplies.

"Are you serious, Grandma?" Yusuke shouted.

"Quite serious, Yusuke," his master assured him. "But then, this might not have happened if a certain trio hadn't gotten us banned from WalMart..."

Everyone glared at the three girls mentioned: Kit, Daphne, and Kai.

"What?" they asked innocently in unison, only succeeding in irritating them further.

"Okay, okay," Kit finally broke. "Since this is partially my fault, I'll go get the groceries."

"Didn't you hear what Sensei just said?" Yusuke yelled at her as though she was stupid. "We have almost no money!"

"Who said anything about needing money?" Kit countered. "Check the name and get back to me, Yusuke."

After she left, Yusuke inquired of Kurama as to what she was talking about.

"A kit is a baby fox," Kurama informed him.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Kurama just stared at him.

(Note: Just in case nobody understood that little part right there, remember that Kurama's a fox. Hope that clears things up...)

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

A handsome brown-haired boy, new in town, wandered up and down the aisles of the local Food Lion (GGF DOES NOT OWN), occasionally grabbing things off of the shelves and placing them in a cart he was pushing and punching the price into a calculator. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He would glance over his shoulder every few minutes to see if anybody was there. Nobody was. He would then resume shopping, only to suddenly look around again.

Eventually, when he turned around, he caught a glimpse of a blond-haired girl trying to hide behind the shelves after being caught oggling at him.

He tried to ignore her and move on, but the girl was creeping him out. She was still staring at him when he turned into the next aisle.

"Hey!" he finally called to her, scaring her and making her run away. He hadn't meant to frighten her; he just wanted to know what she was staring at him for. Oh, well. He went back to what he was doing.

A few minutes later, she was on the other end of the aisle, looking at him again. That feeling of being watched came upon him again, and, searching around him, he discovered the girl once again.

"What do you keep staring at me for?" he demanded.

Realizing she'd been caught the blonde girl, clutching a basket full of groceries, approached him. "It's just," she began to explain, sounding like she was about to cry, "you look so much like my late older brother...I...we...we used to go shopping together every weekend..." At this point, she burst into tears.

The boy panicked and tried to calm her down. "It's alright...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry..."

She wiped her eyes, only for tears to trickle down her cheeks again. An employee saw this and immediately brought her a tissue from the bathroom, silently wondering if this was her boyfriend and made her cry (which, in turn, made her angry), but returned to work without asking.

The boy walked with this strange girl as he did his own shopping, listening to her stories about her elder brother, who, apparently, had died about two years ago in a car crash, right in the store parking lot.

When he had finished with his groceries, she told him, "We would split up the shopping and get into separate lines. He would go into the express lane, and, depending on the number of groceries, I would get into another line. When he was done, he would go and get the car and pull up to the doors so that we could load everything quicker and easier. And he would call out, 'Bye, sis!' to tease me and make me think he was gonna leave me here."

"Okay." That was all that the boy could think to say. Then, the girl started crying again. Unable to take it, he pleaded with her to stop crying and asked what he could do to cheer her up.

She stopped and sniffed once. "I can drive now," she informed him. Seeing from his expression that he didn't understand, she added, "So he doesn't have to anymore. It's my turn to get the car for the groceries!"

"Okay..."

"So could you call out to me, 'Bye, sis!' as I leave? It would really make my day."

She was too cute to refuse. He unloaded all of his purchases onto the moving belt as hers were being rung up. As she was walking out of the automatic doors, she called out to him, "Bye, Brother!" and waved.

Remembering his promise, the boy waved back and replied, "Bye, Sis!"

When the woman behind the belt totalled up his bill, twice what he had expected, he cried out in anguish, "What?"

She repeated the number.

"But I calculated everything - plus tax!" he complained.

"Did you calculate your sister's?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your sister said you'd pay for her groceries, too."

He let out a scream of fury.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Kit could hear the furious shouts all the way to her car, parked far away from the entrance. She couldn't help but laugh as she got in and zoomed away, back to the temple.

When she got back, she carried the groceries in and laid them on the kitchen table. The gang stared at her in amazement, jaws dropped.

"And I didn't spend a penny," she bragged.

"But how?" Yusuke managed to ask.

"You didn't steal any of it, did you?" Genkai accused her.

"Nope!" Kit smiled. "I met this nice boy in Food Lion. Very nice. I had an emotional breakdown and to cheer me up, he bought my groceries for me. Isn't that sweet?"

"Kit, you are one manipulative little brat," Daphne told her.

"I'm proud o' you," Kai added. The girls group-hugged, and the rest cleared out. Only Yukina took the groceries into the cooking area and began to cook.

"No, Yukina!" Kit tried to stop her, knowing what a disaster her meals could be.

Then the kitchen blew up.

"I'm not fixin' that!" Yusuke hollered.

Kit sighed. This meant a lot more stores...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Okay. Y'all know what to do. This is your cue to click that button down there and review for us. Please?


	19. Violet Twilight: Addition

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple**

**Violet Twilight  
Part One: Addition**

Kohari: As you can see, the title "Violet Twilight" got the most votes.

NOTE: Oh, and if you come up with a slogan for the GGFs, you'll get, not one, not two, but THREE chapters of this fic dedicated to you! So put on your thinking caps! After you read and review this.

* * *

The rain poured, but no thunder cried in the dark evening sky. The Tantei and the girls were immersed in a friendly game of cards. Though, it wasn't quite so friendly as one could hope - Yusuke is a sore loser. 

"What dya mean I lose again?" he shouted at his buddies, throwing his hand at the floor and scattering the cards in all different directions.

Before anyone could explain for the twelfth time why he had lost, a mysterious knock came upon the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Genkai mused aloud.

"I'll get it," Kit offered. She rose and approached the door, opening it to admit a drenched girl of about seventeen. Her already naturally dark purple hair was practically black with wet, thick strands clinging at her cheeks and neck. Her clothes were soaked, and she wasted no time accepting the invitation to come into the temple, where she received a warm greeting.

"My name's Kit," the cute blonde introduced herself, hand outstretched. "Who are you?"

"Name's Sarena," the newcomer replied, shaking the offered hand, lavender eyes meeting blue. She then took the large towel that Kurama had retrieved for her. "Sarena Ichigo Natsui. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Kit responded. "Hey, you and I are about the same size. Wanna borrow some of my clothes while yours dry?"

Sarena answered, "Yes, please. If you don't mind."

"No prob," came the nonchalant reply. "Come on. I'll show you our rooms." Kit began to lead their guest to the room she shared with Kai and Daphne.

They returned with Sarena sporting a jogging outfit of Kit's (they're especially comfortable when you're waiting for wet clothes to dry, and you've just come in from the pouring rain). Yusuke had since gotten fed up with the lot of them and stomped off to his room.

"We seem to be one player short, now," Kurama pointed out, talking to Sarena. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to."

Sarena warmed up well to the group. In fact, she was a completely different person from the stranger who had come in out of the rain. Her personality reminded them a lot of Botan.

They played cards late into the night, long after Sarena's clothes had dried, and long after the shower had gone. Her hair now dried, she pulled her hair into a braided ponytail, awaiting her turn.

Kit couldn't help but notice the enormous amount of attention Kurama was paying to their new guest. She knew it was in his nature to make others, especially new additions and guests, as comfortable as possible, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about his attitude this time. Or the suspicion that this purple-haired, purple-eyed chick posed a threat to her.

"So tell us a little about yourself, Sarena," Kurama requested, breaking into Kit's thoughts.

"Well, I'm seventeen," Sarena started. "I'm a demon. I'm a third ice, one third cat, and one third vampire, which doesn't really make sense, but hey, not much does, right?"

"Right," Kurama agreed with a smile.

"I'm going to bed," Kit announced with a snappy undertone, getting up after slapping her cards onto the floor. "'Night."

Though Kuwabara, Kurama, Genkai, Yukina, and Sarena didn't notice, the others picked up from her vibes that something was wrong. Daphne exchanged worried glances with Kai and Hiei and then followed, excusing herself with a polite "good night" to the new girl.

* * *

"You okay, Kit?" Daphne asked, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice. 

"Everything's fine," Kit snapped, back to Daphne.

"What's wrong, girl?" Daphne rested her hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly, only to have it brushed off.

"Nothing."

"Come on. You were fine before...oh..." Daphne realized what was going on.

"Did you see how much attention he was paying her?" Kit demanded.

"Chick, you're overreacting. He was just being nice," Daphne suggested. "That's the way he is."

"You didn't see the way he looked at her."

"Trust me," Daphne advised. "You're just tired. When you wake up, this whole thing'll seem so silly. And, she'll be gone soon enough. What's there to worry about?"

Kit turned to her, but her eyes lingered on the ground. Then, she raised them to meet Daphne's. "You know what? You're right, Daph. I'm just blowing everything outta proportion. I'm sorry." She hugged Daphne.

"Now you get some sleep," Daphne told her.

"Thanks, Daph."

Little did either of them know that this whole arrangement would pose more of a problem than any of them could imagine.

* * *

Note: Yes, we know how late this thing is. And how short it is compared to what you were expecting. But we both have a lot to deal with on our hands right now. Wanna know what? 

Kohari has this to deal with: College applications (online and paper), a book she hopes will one day become published, a summer reading assignment she never completed (luckily, she doesn't have English 'til next semester)...Oh, and she will now have two (working on more) after-school clubs to go to. (By the way, this doesn't include the classes that don't get in my way so much, like Calculus and French IV.)

Jacqie's list: An AP US History course online, (Jacqie- so friggin' HARD! a word of advice, never ever take a class online, especially not an AP course!), working on two other plot bunnies for her own account that bit her and won't let go, and trying to work on an actual book that her and Ko are writing together...plus the after-school clubs she's involved in...oh yeah and she also has to work on her summer reading assignments that she didn't finish.

Note (continued): So you see where the site HAS to fall in our priorities? We're sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you. We hope to update again soon.

PS: Is this thing EVER proofread? Oh, review, please, as always! (One-liners accepted, though feedback would be nice.)

**HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY, KOHARI! (9/26)**

Kohari: Thanks for all the "Happy Birthday" messages, guys! I felt so loved!


	20. Violet Twilight: Division

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple**

**Violet Twilight  
Part Two: Division**

Kohari: Thanks again, guys, for all the Happy Birthdays. They totally made me feel awesome!

Kohari (again): Hey, Spiritual! Hope you don't mind that we're gonna give your character a history in the next chapter. (Unless there's something you really want us to put in.)

Jacqie: If so, ya definitely gotta let us know girl! Well, enjoy the chapter y'all. (And please ppl go review for whosaid...please??? lol)

* * *

Kit was fast asleep by the time the other girls, including Sarena, had come into the dorm room to bunk for the night. But since she had her back turned to them, nobody noticed the tears that had fallen unconsciously from her closed eyes. 

In the morning, Kit awoke to find the room was almost empty. She was greeted by Daphne's "'Morning, sleepyhead." Sarena and Kai had gone down to breakfast already, but Daphne wanted to walk with Kit. She hadn't had to worry about the clothing issue - Daphne had lent Sarena some of her own.

They went down together, not really talking. As they entered the kitchen, Kit stopped dead in her tracks. Sarena was in her spot by Kurama...deep in discussion.

Sarena was the first to notice their entrance. "Hey, guys!"

Daphne flashed her a smile (Kit just tried to keep a subtle glare going) and led her blonde buddy to a chair opposite her before Kit could do anything else.

The entire meal was similar to their everyday routine, but also very different. This morning, where Kit would talk (along with Yusuke and Daphne), Sarena's tongue was speeding a mile a minute.

Daphne tried to remain loyal to Kit, but Sarena was a really nice and cool person. Daphne couldn't help but join in on the conversation. But she also worried about Kit.

Finally, Genkai ventured to ask, "So what brings you here, Sarena?"

Sarena turned red. "I...uh, well..."

"It's alright," Genkai assured her. "You don't have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Thanks," Sarena blushed.

Kit was beginning to wonder if there was more to this chick than they had originally thought. "Ya know what?" she asked aloud. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Would you like some company?" Kurama volunteered.

Before Kit could reply, Sarena added, "Mind if I come along?"

"Uh..." Afraid to refuse and look like the bad-guy (excuse us, bad-girl) in this situation, she answered, "Sure."

"Awesome!" Sarena celebrated and asked Daphne for a jacket. The mornings were always a bit chilly in the forest, even during the warmest of summer months.

* * *

Kit glared at the backs of the guy who possessed the key to her heart and the girl who she felt was trying to take the one to his. The walk had begun with them all walking together, but somehow, she had fallen behind and the other two were chatting animatedly a little ways up the path. 

In a few moments, Sarena stopped, looking back, and gestured for Kurama to wait and let Kit catch up.

"You okay?" Sarena asked Kit, who just kept walking past her.

"I'm fine," came the snappy reply.

"Is she okay?" Sarena turned to Kurama.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

Just then, Daphne jogged up to them, said a few rushed words of assurance, and approached Kit, speaking to her in a low tone.

Sarena just shook it off and continued her conversation with Kurama.

* * *

The boys, in the meantime, had finished eating and were sparring with Kai. Hiei just watched, as always. 

As Kai and Yusuke wrestled, Kai talked about Sarena. "I'm not sure I like her."

"Why not? She's cool," Yusuke defended Sarena, going for Kai's jaw.

"Well, Kit doesn't seem to feel comfortable around her," Kai argued, blocking and countering with a punch of her own. "And if Kit doesn't like someone, something ain't right."

"Kit just has issues," Yusuke said, earning a kick to the stomach. He doubled up in pain.

"We all have issues," Kai pointed out. "And Kit doesn't exactly suck at making friends."

"Well," Yusuke went on, recovering and trying to get in another punch, "Sarena seems to be friendly with Kit. I haven't seen any problems."

"I have," Kai told him, catching his fist in her palm. "And I don't like it."

"What are you saying?" Yusuke demanded.

"I'm saying Kit's my best friend," Kai answered. "And if she's not herself, I'm gonna be concerned. Maybe you can't understand that, but it's as clear as daylight to me."

Kai kneed Yusuke's crotch before concluding, "Defend Sarena all you want, but Kit's my friend, and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her."

Yusuke stared after the girl as she retreated back into the temple, trying to ignore the pain between his legs.

* * *

"Something's not right about her," Kit tried to convince Daphne, pacing around the girls' room like an obsessed lunatic. 

"You're being irrational," Daphne told her. "You're just thinking that way 'cause she's hittin' on your guy."

"She can't even tell us why she's here. Or even HOW she got here," Kit continued, not swayed. "All we know is her name."

"And her bloodline. That's...pretty complicated," Daphne admitted. "Too many fractions on family tree branches for me." She leaned back on her bed.

"Where did she come from? Why is she here?" Kit pressed.

"I don't know," Daphne said, exasperated. "Yes, it's strange, Kit, but there are things about us and our past that we don't like to talk about, either."

"We're dealing with the present, here, not the past, Daph," Kit reminded her.

"Maybe her past has something to do with it," Daphne argued.

The girls jumped, startled by the sudden opening of the door. For a moment, they feared that Sarena had heard them talking about her, but were relieved to discover that it was only Hiei. He shut the door behind him. "I'd have to say that I agree with Kit in this situation, Daphne," he entered the conversation as quickly as he had come into the room. "The details on this girl are too foggy."

Kit flashed Daphne an "I told you so" look.

"Hiei," Daphne began, "she's harmless."

"How can you be sure of that?" he challenged her.

"Have you seen her act agressively?" Daphne answered with a question of her own. "Besides, I don't think she _could_ hurt us, even if she wanted to. I haven't seen her use any -."

"The absence of appearance does not mean evidence is nonexistant."

"What?"

"Just because she doesn't show signs of her having spirit powers, it doesn't mean that she doesn't have any," Kit explained.

Daphne couldn't argue with that. Or with anything they said, really. She had just wanted to maintain peace. But she wasn't about to defend one possible friendship at the cost of a deeper one. She stared at the floor, unsure of what to say.

Kit advanced and hugged Daphne. "Thanks for looking out for me," she said, understanding completely.

* * *

Jacqie: Guess what y'all! The next chapter is already written and ready to be posted...just as soon as we get...how many reviews do you think Ko?

Kohari: Umm...methinks 5 is a fair price.

Jacqie: Y'all heard the lady (or read what she said...whateverz). So I think you should be pushing the pretty bluish-purple button...  



	21. Violet Twilight: Multiplication

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple**

**Violet Twilight  
Part Three: Multiplication**

Kohari: We were gonna have another three-part chapter-type thing -.

Jacqie: We seem stuck on that number...

Kohari: Yeah, I know, right? But I thought we'd extend it to four parts this time. I mean, there's a lot to work with, here.

Jacqie: And just for those who don't really understand what's with the Part Names, I'll explain: In "Addition," another member was being added (temporarily, we're not gonna keep Sarena forever) to the group. In "Division," the characters were all kinda divided between Kit and Sarena. And in this one...well, animosity's gonna multiply.

Jacqie (again): Well here's the next part of Violet Twilight, just like we promised. Great job with reviewing y'all...we got the five reviews we asked for in like one day!

Kohari: And guess what y'all...**this chapter and two more after are dedicated to...SINOR!!! **She sent in a slogan with her review for the last chapter. And here it is...(we tweaked it, though)

In the words of Forrest Gump...'Life is like a box of chocolates.' You just wanna gobble 'em all up, but ya gotta savor the flavor. And watch out for nuts!

* * *

Kit folded her clothes, freshly washed and dried, neatly and piled them into her dresser drawer according to type and favoritism. She tried to keep her mind off of Kurama and Sarena, but of course, the stronger the attempt to put something out of your mind, the more clearly and persistently it stays. 

Eventually, she sighed and paused, just staring at the shirt she was currently clutching in her fists, reminding herself unconciously of "the good times." She smiled, in spite of herself. But then, the image of Sarena...and the thought that those good times would never come again. The feeling that he would never look at her "that way" again...the idea of Sarena permanently taking her place...

Kit shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts and resume the task at hand, only to find it very difficult to do so. Suddenly, the girl she least wanted to see at that time came into the room.

"Hey," she greeted. Kit replied with a curt "hey" of her own.

For a while, there was an awkward silence as Sarena just stood there watching Kit fold her laundry. But then, the former ventured to ask, uncharacteristcally serious, "Kit, why do you hate me?"

Kit, caught off-guard by the innocent question, turned to her. "I don't," she began.

"Yeah, you do," Sarena corrected her. "I know you do. You barely speak to me, and every time one of us walks into a room where the other happens to be, you tense up. Every time you see me, you get that look in your eyes that looks like anger, or sadness, or both, I don't even know, but it looks like you'll never be happy again. And your aura...it's just so negative. It's nothing like Kura-kun tells me (FYI, that's Kit's nickname for Kurama; dunno if we ever mentioned that.) - it's the complete opposite. So...I know it's me causing these things. And I wanna know why, Kit. What do you have against me?"

Kit had remained silent during the entirety of Sarena's monologue, focusing on her clothes and avoiding looking at the one she considered her rival. Hearing Sarena use the nickname "Kura-kun" felt like a stab to her heart. And now, it was apparently her turn to speak. She could feel Sarena's eyes locked on her with an intense curiosity that Kit could only begin to fathom. She didn't know why? Sarena had pretty much kept her life outside of the temple a secret, spent every waking moment with the guy that had so obviously been Kit's previously, taken her place with her friends, and she had no idea why Kit would be angry with her? Kit pursed her lips furiously until they were white.

"You really don't know?" she finally managed to say, dangerously slowly, . "Then I'll tell you. You come here out of nowhere, sad, pathetic...pitiful and dripping wet from the pouring rain like a lost dog who can't find its way home. I took pity on you...I was nice to you...I tried to be your friend. I even lent you my clothes. And you repay me by replacing me. You took my friends, the man I love...practically everything I hold dear. What's next?" she demanded, glaring at Sarena. "My life?"

"What?" wondered aloud a thoroughly confused Sarena.

Kit approached her. "Where did you come from, Sarena?" she demanded.

Sarena panicked then. "I haven't done a thing to you!" she screamed. "What do you want from me?"

"The truth would be nice," Kit snapped.

Sarena just stood there for a second, speechless, then ran out, appearing as if about to cry. Highly unusual...

Kit remained frozen for a few moments, feeling a bit guilty, but shook it off, remembering everything that had set her off against the girl. Then she returned to her work, sorting clothes and folding them.

* * *

Kit had just begun to set the table for dinner when Kurama approached her. "What did you say to upset Sarena?" 

Kit didn't reply immediately. Instead, she placed a plate in the center of every spot.

"Kit," he growled warningly.

"Kurama," Kit mimicked him mockingly. "Why don't you go ask your darling Sarena what I did? Or better yet, what she did to me!"

"What she did to you, Kit? She came and found me outside earlier, and she was crying! She's a guest here, Kit, and everyone should be trying to make her feel welcome here, not hurting her."

Kit didn't answer this time; she just walked over to the cabinets to get the silverware and continued to set the table. Just outside the room, Daphne was...well, she was eavesdropping. She had been hanging out upstairs with Hiei for a while after her conversation with Kit, but had gotten worried about her and decided to come find her. Her search had inevitably led her to where she was now, her ear pressed against the dining room door, trying to hear every word that was being said. And frankly, she didn't particularly care for what she had heard so far.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" asked Hiei as he walked up behind her.

"Shhhhhhhh! I want to hear this!"

"Daph-" Hiei was cut off when Kurama's raised voice floated through the door to them.

"Kit! Even if you do not intend to answer my question, I believe that you owe Sarena an apology!"

Daphne couldn't even hear Kit's reply to that particular statement. She was too pissed off. Hiei had to hold her back so that she wouldn't storm in there. "Calm the hell down, woman!" he hissed into her ear.

"Calm down? _Calm down_? How am I supposed to calm down when he's treating one of my best friends like she doesn't even matter?" she hissed right back at him, glaring daggers in the direction of Kurama's voice.

"Kit, don't you dare walk away from me like that. You owe Sarena an apology," Kurama's voice could again be heard outside the door.

Kit just continued walking towards the door leading outside, apparently completely ignoring the man she loved. However, just as she opened the door to step outside, she surprised Kurama and the eavesdroppers when she twisted around, looked straight at Kurama, and said, "You know what Kurama? Fuck you!" She then disappeared outside.

Outside the room, Daphne couldn't contain herself anymore. She broke out of Hiei's grasp and barged into the dining room. "You asshole!"

"I hope you weren't referring to me, Daphne," Kurama stated as he turned to face her.

"You see anyone else in the fucking vicinity?" Daphne questioned before she punched him, actually managing to hit him. (A/N: Apparently those training lessons with Hiei are actually starting to pay off...)

Kurama managed to stop himself from stumbling too badly and then looked at the girl who had hit him in the jaw. "I wasn't aware that I was now a punching bag, Daphne," he said, his voice chilly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you even aware of how much you're hurting Kit with the way you've been acting ever since _Sarena_ showed up? No, of course not, since you've been too fucking busy spending time with Sarena to even notice Kit. Then again, maybe you just fucking don't care about Kit as much as you used to!"

"Daphne, I don't believe that any of this is your business. And I would appreciate it if you would stay out of it." His voice was so cold this time that it was a wonder Daphne didn't freeze. He obviously thought that the conversation was over, but Daphne had other ideas...

"None of my business? None of my _business_? I beg to differ, fox; it is my business when you're hurting one of my best friends. I mean, come on! You're supposed to be dating Kit, and if this is how you treat your girlfriends, then I don't want to know how you treat your enemies! Honestly, _Hiei_ has been a better and a more attentive boyfriend to to me today than you have been to Kit ever since Sarena fucking showed the hell up! I'm just trying to warn you now, Kurama. You'd better fucking decide whether Sarena is more important to you than the girl who actually fought for you. Otherwise, you're gonna lose her forever."

Kurama was speechless. He seriously had no clue how to respond to what Daphne had just said. Before he could find the words to respond to Daphne, Hiei walked in. "I think you've said more than enough, Daphne. Now let's leave Kurama alone to consider your words," he said as he led her out of the room.

As soon as Daphne and Hiei were out of the dining room, Kurama sat down heavily into one of the chairs to think about everything that Daphne had just told him.

* * *

Kohari: Wow. Check it out. Our longest chapter to date.


	22. Violet Twilight: Subtraction

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple**

**Violet Twilight  
Part Four: Subtraction**

Note: We do NOT own the song "Temperature" or any other copyrighted stuff in here. Do we ever?

**

* * *

**

Kurama had no idea how long he had remained sitting at that table, reflecting upon Daphne's harsh but understandable words. He had gone though all the adventures he, his team, and the girls had shared since their arrival, and could hardly remember a day without them. Although he was fond of each of the girls, the one most special to him was, without a doubt, Kit. He couldn't imagine a life without her anymore.

The more he thought about what Daphne had said, the more hypocritical he felt. He had expressed thousands of times how important Kit was to him, how much she meant to him. But had he really been showing it lately?

It was plausible much of her rude behavior had been the child of a jealous heart, but the kitsune couldn't bring himself to believe that envy was the sole root of all of this. It was as Kai had told Yusuke: Kit made friends easily, and if she didn't trust someone, there had to be a deeper reason than just jealousy.

He now suspected, just like the others, that Sarena's silence regarding her past wasn't because it was painful to talk about. Perhaps there was something more sinister afoot.

Sarena had somewhat withdrawn from everybody else, clinging to Kurama as if for dear life. She adored him. If anyone could extract information from her, it was Kurama himself. And that's what he planned to do.

* * *

When he found her outside, Sarena was slowly recovering from her crying fit. "Are you feeling better, Sarena?" 

"I'm getting there," she replied, wiping the few remaining tears from her eyes.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested, charmingly offering her his hand. She smiled and took it, allowing him to lead her down one of the many paths in the forest.

For a while, their journey was quiet, with only the wind in the trees to entertain their ears. Eventually, however, Kurama decided to break the silence. "So, Sarena. I know you're not comfortable talking about yourself, but I'm worried," he began. Seeing the fearful look in her eyes as she stopped and stared at him inspired him to continue. "If there's something troubling you about your past, I hope I'm able to help you."

She said nothing.

"Your secret will be safe with me," he promised. "You have my word on that." He sounded so trustworthy, so kind, so sympathetic. Sarena couldn't refuse him.

"Okay," she agreed. They started walking again as she told him of how her parents were killed by demons who had attacked the small village where she lived, how she was the sole survivor, having escaped under cover of the chaos and confusion, and how she had sworn revenge. Knowing, however, that she wasn't nearly strong enough to take them on, she had travelled everywhere in search of a teacher. There had obviously been a reason her people were attacked, though. She knew this because when the demons who had killed her family learned of her existence and her plan, they pursued her and sought after her life as well. She had been running from a pack of them when she had come across Genkai's temple. Something about the forest had forced them to give up their chase, so she felt safe staying there. When she discovered that she had taken refuge at the temple of the renowned psychic Genkai, she had been thrilled and hoped to be trained by her. But she hadn't gotten up the courage to ask. She was scared Genkai would refuse to train her, or worse, kick her out of the temple, if she knew that Sarena was being pursued.

"You do believe me, don't you, Kura-kun?" Sarena gazed at him with the most innocent eyes a male could imagine, pleading.

"Of course," he assured her, and escorted her back to the temple.

* * *

"I don't believe her," the dark-haired apparition announced after the kitsune had recounted Sarena's tale. 

"Her story sounds reasonable," Kurama argued.

"Reasonable and truthful are two different things," Hiei felt it his duty to remind his partner in crime.

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before Kurama asked, "You're certain she's lying?"

"Positive," came the reply.

Kurama sighed. "I don't see why she would deceive us, Hiei. What could she possibly have to hide?"

"I don't know, but for some reason, but you'd better find out," Hiei confused Kurama. "My Jagan doesn't work on her. And I don't trust anyone if I can't find out where their loyalties lie."

"Understood," Kurama sympathized. "Anyway, I think I need a little time alone to collect my thoughts." He rose majestically and made his way to his lab downstairs. To his surprise, someone was already down there.

"Sarena?" he recognized her as she snooped around on one of his lab tables. She turned around suddenly, caught off guard, keeping her hands adorably behind her back.

"There you are, Kura-kun!" she exclaimed as though happy to see him.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her.

"Hiei told me you were down here."

"How long have you been in here?" he continued to inquire.

"Like, two minutes," she estimated. This was contrary to what Kurama knew - he had been talking with Hiei for the last half hour or so. He stored that in his memory for the time.

"Did you want something?"

"No," she answered flirtatiously with a smile. "Just wanted to be with you." Suddenly, the cell phone in her pocket started singing "Temperature," interrupting the moment they were sharing. Without even looking at who was calling, she said, "Sorry, Kura-kun, I have to take this." She gave him a peck on the cheek before running out of the lab with a "See ya later!"

Kurama, temporarily shocked from the sudden display of affection, snapped out of it and immediately went into his greenhouse, failing to notice a scalpel was missing from his collection.

* * *

Sarena redialed the number of the phone call she had missed and leaned against the wall, only having to wait two rings before someone answered. "Sarena. Is it done?" a deep male voice demanded on the other end of the line. 

"No..." she sighed.

"Sarena," the voice chastised. "Your orders were clear."

"Yes, I know," she said sadly.

"If you don't complete your mission by tonight, you will be severely punished," the voice promised ominously. Then a click signaled that the conversation was over.

Sarena replaced the phone back into her pocket and sighed again. She then clutched the scalpel in her fingers, unwilling to do what she had to do, but even less eager to disobey her master. She pursed her lips, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her violet eyes glowing with emotion. After a few minutes, she finally plucked up the courage to do her job, determined to carry it out.

* * *

Kurama was back working in his lab when Sarena went back down there, deeply absorbed in what he was doing. Hearing her soft footsteps, he turned long enough to see Sarena enter and acknowledge her presence before resuming work. 

Sarena froze at the door, grasping the scalpel so tightly that her knuckles were white. She didn't trust her aim enough to throw it, nor did she have confidence in her willpower in a position of possible inaccuracy. She walked forward a few steps, with the idea of throwing her arms around his neck, acting as if to hug him and in the process stabbing him in the heart with her weapon. But she couldn't dispute the fact that the easiest way to take his life would be through his back...

With each step, she doubted herself more and more. Finally, she was a few feet behind him. Her hands shook violently, she couldn't breathe. Then she made her split-second decision.

She threw the blade to the side and threw her arms around his neck. When he looked at her, she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, eyes filled with tears. Before he could catch her and question her about the whole event, however, she released him and ran out of the room, leaving him to wonder about her plan and her decision.

Sarena ran immediately to Kit's room, who was alone in there, reading. She stood up, seeing Sarena enter so quickly and out of breath.

"You were right about me," Sarena confessed. "I was a shrew, a plotting little bitch, and no matter how nice you were, I was still horrible and hypocritical. I'm sorry." She cried and hugged Kit, to whom all this was happening to quickly that she didn't understand. "Never change, Kit. I admire you for your sweet nature and eagle-eyed judgement. Take care of him, girl. And good-bye."

Before Kit could react, every strand of purple hair had vanished from the room. And it wasn't long before every trace of the girl had disappeared from the temple. It wasn't long before the whole thing registered in Kit's mind.

"Good-bye, Sarena," she said, almost sadly. Then she smiled. She felt that, even if she had been right about Sarena's intentions, she had been wrong about her character.

But that no longer mattered. Now Kura-kun was all hers again.


	23. Oops

**What I Learned at Genkai's Temple  
****Chapter 23: Oops…**

Jacqie- Yay…it's another chapter! And guess what we realized when I actually began typing up this chapter…

Kohari- The chapter number!

Jacqie- Yup…it's number 23. I don't know if any of y'all remember but in a previous chapter, we stated that if you wanted to see the guys get their revenge on the girls then review…even if that didn't happen until Chapter 23! Unfortunately that's not actually gonna happen in this chapter but isn't it awesome that we made it this far?

Kohari- For anyone who's interested by the way…the chapter where we said that is Chapter 8 (Birthday).

**_KKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKDKKD_**

Daphne was sitting on the end of Kit's bed watching her friend's look of happiness as she talked about the way Kurama had apologized for his terrible behavior. Daphne couldn't help but smile at the huge grin that was gracing Kit's face as she described Kurama's romantic 'plea' for forgiveness. He had arranged a huge display of rose petals that spelled out 'Forgive me, please?' in the girls' room the day after Sarena had left. Of course, Kit had been absolutely thrilled and had forgiven him.

"So you and Kurama are completely past the whole Sarena thing right?" Daphne asked when Kit stopped talking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're completely and totally past it. Of course, that's thanks in part to you literally knocking some sense into him and telling him just how much of an idiot he was being. He told me that his jaw really hurt after that!"

Daphne looked away for a second, concealing a satisfied smirk that was making its way onto her face before turning back to Kit, "I guess those training sessions with Hiei are working," she said laughingly.

"Seriously though girl, I'm really grateful for that. I don't know what I would've done if I lost Kurama for good. And just to let you know…if Hiei ever does something like that, I'll do the same to him. Well…I'd tell him that he was being stupid and everything, but I probably wouldn't be able to actually hit him." Kit and Daphne couldn't help laughing slightly at the end of her statement.

"I know you would, Kit…after all, what are best friends for? However, just so I've made it completely clear, Hiei is MY guy! I've fought for him and have gone through hell and back to get him to see me as more than an annoying little prankster. And I swear that I'll hurt any girl who goes after him."

"Okay, then…what conversation am I interrupting, and do I need to get lost so you can finish it?" asked Kurama as he leaned on the side of the door.

"Hey Kura-kun!" Kit exclaimed happily as she bounced over to the door to give him a hug.

"Hi Kurama. When did you show up?" Daphne asked after Kit had given her rather enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh, somewhere around 'I fought for him,' I think."

Daphne nodded absently before realizing that Kurama had probably come up to the room to spend some time alone with Kit, and she was kind of in the way of that. "Okay. Since I'm sure y'all want to spend some time alone and everything…I'm gonna go now." With that being said, she waved at them and left the room.

Kurama had just managed to turn towards Kit and was about to give her a proper 'hello' when Daphne stuck her head back into the room. "Sorry for interrupting y'all, but do you know if Hiei went with Genkai and Yusuke to that dojo thing, Kurama?"

"Yes Daphne…I think he went," Kurama replied with an impatient ring in his voice.

"Shit," was all Kurama and Kit heard in response as Daphne disappeared from the door.

"Finally," Kurama said as he leaned down to give the girl who'd stolen his heart a kiss.

* * *

Daphne was walking randomly around the temple, trying to find something to do since she didn't have anyone to hang out with or talk to at the moment. Her cell-phone battery was dead yet again, Kit was with Kurama, Kai was at her job in the arcade, and Hiei was at some stupid dojo with Genkai and Yusuke. She wasn't desperate enough to spend time with Kuwabara, and Yukina was busy cooking. "Damn, this sucks…there's nothing to do," she muttered under her breath as she quickly averted the area where Kuwabara was trying to 'tan'. (Jacqie: Probably thought a tan would help him get a girl…okay I'm being mean…but I couldn't resist putting that in there…lol) Daphne was walking by the greenhouses when she saw that the door was open a crack. "Kurama didn't lock the greenhouse…I bet I could find something to do in there," she murmured to herself as she headed towards the door. 

Daphne looked furtively around, and, seeing nobody, she pushed the door all the way open, bolted in, and shut the door firmly behind her. _'Wow. Check out all these chemicals. Where the heck does he get some of these? I can't even pronounce the names on some of these bottles.'_

Daphne wandered around, checking out Kurama's collection, occasionally picking up interesting concoctions. There were test tubes of all different sizes and beakers of all different varieties. Biology classes suddenly came rushing back to her.

"Hey," she said to herself. "I wonder if I can remember...Yeah, here's some potassium nitrate...Awesome. Now where's some, um..what kinda alcohol was it again? Oh, yeah, denatured...Here we go."

Soon she had a small violet-colored fire going. "Cool," she complimented herself. She walked around the greeenhouse for a moment, purple fire burning cheerfully by a small candle that she had found and placed into a candlestick. She was reluctant to relinquish her lovely creation. It wasn't long before she came across the "cute" plant that had tried to eat Kit.

"Hello, there, Mr. Flower," she examined it. It seemed harmless to her. Like it was sleeping. She shouted more profanities as the plant tried to bite her. Now she was angry...that plant needed to die. Surely, killing it would do them all a favor...She couldn't imagine why Kurama needed it. Her eyes wandered to the flame she clutched in her hand.

Smirking, she tried to apply the flame to the flower's roots. Just as it touched, the plant attacked again. Daphne let out a shriek and dropped the candle. The flames that clung to the flower sizzles as they turned to smoke. Daphne scowled, muttering curses at the plant as she walked away to take her mind away from the experience.

"Sodium?" Daphne read a label that caught her attention. "Why does he need salt down here? Hm..." She pocketed the small bottle and walked around some more. She didn't notice that there was potassium permanganate under the table that the plant was resting on. Or that the flame was still burning...

Her wanderings took her beside the sink while she examined the bottle of sodium Its contents looked pretty strange...For some odd reason, her feet decided upon that moment to trip over air, and as Daphne tumbled to the ground, the sodium parted from her hand, landing in the sink. The bottle broke. Seconds later, Daphne stood up and saw a charred ceiling, mouth open in an "Oh. My. God. I am in SO much trouble..." expression. "Kurama's gonna kill me..." she worried aloud. Then she smiled, relieved. "But not if he doesn't know I did it!"

As she walked back by the plant, a small, open bottle of magnesium, which had fallen from a shelf from the force of either her fall or the minor explosion, or both, was rolling towards her earlier accident. She decided not to pick it up, by instinct alone remembering a Chemistry lesson...

_"Potassium permanganate is often used by greenhouses to treat plants. When burned, it produces pure oxygen," her teacher astounded them with the trivia._

_"I heard magnesium and oxygen are a dangerous combination," a boy at another lab table said._

_"This is true," the teacher confirmed. "In making fireworks, that combination is very useful. But I advise you to avoid it if you don't want to hurt yourself. Chemical reactions should not be used as playthings, especially if you don't have the proper knowledge to use them."_

Daphne's mind realized what was going on, and she ran out of the greenhouse/lab as quickly as her legs could take her. When she was halfway down the hallway, she heard a large explosion. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. So it was just the lab. The rest of the temple was okay.

* * *

Kurama was outside instructing Kit, demonstrating a particularly useful attack very slowly and explaining each movement. Then he stopped and instructed Kit to try to mimic what he had just showed her. Kit attempted to copy the complicated movements, but she lost her balance, toppling over and landing on Kurama. She grinned apologetically as she tried to get up, but he held her in place, bringing her lips to his. 

Suddenly, he heard the explosion coming from...his lab!

He instantly stopped what he was doing and got up, dusting himself off, while staring in the direction of the sound. Before he could go investigate, however, Daphne came running up to them.

"Daphne, what just happened?"

"Kurama, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Daphne scolded him as he and Kit exchanged confused glances. "You should know better than to keep dangerous materials just lying around!"

"Daphne..." the fox growled, realizing what had occured. "I specifically told you to STAY OUT of the lab!"

"Well, I did. Sorta. It's a really funny story," Daphne assured him.

"I'm sure," Kurama said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "And it had better be good," he warned.

"Well, see, I was looking for something to do since Hiei wasn't around...Shut up, Kit! I know what you're thinking! (Kit had tried to suppress a snicker.)...Anyways, I wanted to review my Biology. And your greenhouse door was open. Well, that STUPID PLANT THINGY tried to eat me!"

Kit gave Kurama an "I-told-you-so" look.

"So I tried to kill it," Daphne continued. When she saw Kurama's horrified face, she explained, "It was self-defense! I swear!"

Kurama sighed. "Continue."

"Well, I didn't kill it. It destroyed my purple fire! So I just was kinda lookin' around. Why do you even have salt in your lab? It belongs at the kitchen table. It especially doesn't belong in your lab if it can blow up a sink."

"Oh no...That was PURE SODIUM, Daphne!" Kurama told her.

"Well, we're cutting back on the boys' salt intake," Daphne concluded, then went on. "But that wasn't the biggie."

"What was 'the biggie'?" Kurama played along, impatient.

"You shouldn't leave flammable explosive components lying around in your greenhouse," Daphne chastized him.

"What happened?" Kurama's temper was getting the better of him, and he was struggling to keep it under control.

"Your lab kinda went...boom!" Daphe replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurama rubbed his temples to ease the headache she was causing.

"Which chemical composition was it?" Kit finally broke her silence and asked.

"Potassium Permanganate plus Purple Fire equals Oxygen. Oxygen and Magnesium don't like each other. So Oxygen plus Magnesium equals BOOM!" Daphne startled everyone else by shouting the last word.

"Ah. I see," Kurama finally said.

"So you're not mad at me?" Daphne asked hopefully.

"Mad at you? No," He replied, perfectly calm. Then his eyes flashed angrily. "I'm furious! You probably destroyed everything in there - a lifetime of work! And unfortunately for you, Hiei isn't here!"

Kit tried to restrain and soothe Kurama, who protested violently while Daphne took advantage of his diverted focus and slipped away.


	24. Mercy, Merci

**_What I learned at Genkai's _****_Temple_****_  
_****_Chapter_****_ 24: Mercy, Merci_**

**_Okayz...just so everyone is forewarned. There are some lemony scents at the end of the chapter so if you really can't stand that, then just skip that part, okay? It's not a necessity to read. _**

"You did what, Kurama?" Hiei questioned after hearing about Daphne's lab incident.

"_I_ didn't do anything Hiei! I was out here helping Kit train (Jacqie: I remember something slightly more than training going on...lol) when all of the sudden my lab blew up. It's Daphne's fault for being in things that she wasn't supposed to be in. She's old enough to know better!" Kurama exclaimed, slightly surprised at the extreme lack of hesitation that Hiei had shown before taking Daphne's side.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! Besides, you shouldn't just leave such dangerous chemicals lying around in the open like that!" the subject of their conversation interjected heatedly, her hands on her hips.

"She has a point, fox. There aren't many people in this temple that know how to correctly handle all of those chemicals. If she hadn't realized what was going to happen in time, she wouldn't have gotten out, and she probably would have been killed," Hiei stated, crossing his arms and glaring darkly at the kitsune.

"So basically, you're saying that if Daphne hadn't managed to get out of the lab before it exploded and had been harmed, that the blame would lie at _MY_ feet? I told them, all three of the girls, to stay out of my god-damn lab! It is nowhere near my fault that Daphne does not know how to listen to directions!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, fox!"

"I still fail to see how exactly it is my fault that Daphne has that certain disregard for the rules!" (Jacqie: Did anyone notice that Kurama seems to be ignoring the fact that Kit has a 'certain disregard for the rules' as well?)

During this exchange, Kurama and Hiei had gotten closer and closer together and by this time, they were nose to nose. Neither one looked as though they were planning on backing down any time soon.

"Kura-kun! I know that Daphne, in no way, meant to cause the lab to explode and that she is sorry for doing so!" Kit jumped in; trying her best to prevent a fight from erupting between her kitsune and Daph's pissed off looking demon.

Daphne had also realized that a fight was brewing between the two friends so she took up where Kit left off, "Of course I'm sorry for blowing the lab up! I was just so bored and the door to the lab was open so I decided to explore. It's not like I was randomly mixing chemicals just to see which ones would explode! I had no clue that my purple fire was still burning, or that the magnesium was rolling towards it until it was too late to stop it. I swear, I never meant for this to happen!"

"Exactly! It was just an accident, Kura-kun! Unlike you and Hiei, Daphne and I happen to be completely human, and we can't help but to make mistakes sometimes!"

"Yeah! Kurama, please forgive me and understand that it really was nothing more than an accident! I would've stopped it if I could have! I don't want to be the thing that causes a rift between you two!" Daphne exclaimed, eyes full of tears that didn't go unnoticed by Kurama, Hiei, and Kit.

Kurama took one look at Daphne and he could easily see that she was very sincere about her apology. "Okay Daphne, I do understand that it was an accident and I forgive you. Just, next time, when I tell you to leave something alone or stay away from something…listen!"

Daphne relaxed slightly as he stepped back and pulled his hand away from the rose whip. She then looked at Hiei who just looked back at her for a minute before nodding at her with a slight smirk. They all then agreed that all the girls would train together from then on to avoid anymore accidents; Kurama and Hiei then headed towards the temple together leaving the two girls standing in the same place with relieved expressions on both of their faces.

* * *

"I'm bored," Daphne announced, staring out the window of the temple. 

"Je m'ennuie aussi," Kit replied in French. (Note: Because translating sites suck, we're gonna provide the translations just in case you can't understand what they're saying. Besides, we can't provide the accent marks, which messes up translations. In this sentence, Kit's just saying that she's bored, too.)

"Tu parles francais, Kit?" ("You speak French, Kit?")

"Oui." (Self-explanatory.)

"Chouette!" Daphne said. ("Great!") They commenced to carry on a conversation in French, making up random phrases.

After a while, Kurama and Hiei came into where the girls were. Daphne's eyes lit up.

"Dis, Kit," Daphne asked, "tu vois l'homme qui s'appelle Hiei?" ("Hey, Kit, you see that guy that calls himself Hiei?")

"Oui, et alors?" ("Yeah, so?")

"Je veux vraiment lui pousser," Daphne answered slyly. "And I don't mean 'push,' either," she added in a low voice so Kurama and Hiei wouldn't hear her. (Note: Okay, for this one, no translating site is gonna provide the translation. Daphne just said, "I really wanna blow him.")

Kit gasped, astounded that Daphne would use such a crude phrase. This made her cough for several seconds while Daphne giggled at her reaction. "De tout facon," Kit tried to change the subject. "Je préfère le garcon roux." ("Anyways/At any rate, I prefer the redhead.")

"Oh, vraiment?" Daphne pretended to be surprised. "Et pourquoi?" ("Oh, really? And why?")

"Je pense qu'il est mignon," Kit replied with a smile. ("I think he's cute.")

"Il soit," Kurama corrected her, taking Kit and Daphne off-guard. "You must use the subjunctive when expressing something that isn't considered a fact."

Kit and Daphne looked at one another, jaws dropped. Kurama had understood their entire conversation.

"Mais, merci, Kit. C'est gentil de ta part." (Kurama just thanked Kit and said "That's nice of you.")

"Uh...de rien," Kit managed to say. (This is universally accepted as "You're welcome," because it pretty much means "It was nothing.")

Kurama grinned at their blushing faces then departed. Because Hiei was still in the room, and they felt certain that he couldn't understand their French, Daphne continued in that language.

"Tu sais, Kit," Daphne remarked randomly. "Tu et Kura-kun pouvez faire des enfants jolis ensemble." ("You know, Kit, you and Kura-kun could make some pretty babies together." Okay, technically, "enfants" means "children," but we like to say "babies.")

Kit's face turned beet red. She stood, outraged that Daphne would say such a thing (even if she believed it herself.). "Tu es...wrong!" Kit ended in English, unable to think of the words that meant "wrong" in French. She then began to stomp out, but realized she was going out the same door as Kurama, which would make Daphne joke her for nothing. She whirled around and left through another door as Daphne laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, and Daphne," Hiei shut her up, pointing to his Jagan. "I understood perfectly what you said about blowing me," he revealed before he, too, disappeared, leaving Daphne wide-eyed in shock.

* * *

"No way...oh hell...this is bad, very bad," Daphne said to herself, still staring at the spot that Hiei had occupied until just a moment ago. She continued to stare dazedly at that spot, deep in thought, until a loud cough jerked her back to reality. 

"Daphne, are you okay? You've been staring into space for about 10 minutes now," Keiko said with a slightly worried undertone.

"Oh, hey Keiko. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"Well, are those thoughts more important than dinner?" Yukina questioned with a smile.

"I'm not hungry right now, Yukina. I think I'm going to go for a walk," Daphne said as she followed Yukina and Keiko into the dining room and then headed out the back door, somehow managing to keep her eyes from straying to where Hiei was sitting.

About an hour later, Kit found her sitting at the edge of the pond, deep in thought.

"Chick? What's up with you? You've been all thoughtful and quiet since our French conversation earlier," Kit said plopping down next to her friend.

"I guess I'm more embarassed at the moment than you are. Hiei understood everything we were saying...including my 'pousser' statement."

"Oh..."

"I guess I've been really quiet since then because knowing that he understood everything I was saying just brought on these really deep thoughts somehow. It's easier for you, Kit. Everyone can see how much you mean to Kurama...and I have no clue how Hiei really feels about me. I don't know how important I am to him. God, I'm falling in love with him more and more every day and I'm scared as hell to think that he doesn't feel the same way about me!"

"Ask him. You're never going to find out otherwise. And I mean, come on...everyone can see that Hiei at least cares for you. He wouldn't tolerate you if he didn't."

"You're probably right. I need to talk to him so I can at least figure out what this thing between us is. Thanks, Kit," Daphne gave Kit a quick hug of before heading up to the temple.

Once she got inside the temple, she went straight to Hiei's room and, without even bothering to knock, walked right inside. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the actual room, though she could hear running water coming from his bathroom. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for him to finish up," she said to herself. With that said, she sat down heavily on his bed only to have her eyes immediately drawn to a package lying on his bed. Curious, she picked it up, only to drop it again after reading the name on the package.

"What the hell does he have a sample package of Enzyte for?" she wondered aloud, "At least it isn't open, so he hasn't actually used any."

She finally decided that she didn't want to wait any longer, plus that package was starting to creep her out. She got up and went to the bathroom door. She raised her hand to knock but Hiei's voice stopped her in her tracks, "Did you want something in particular, Daphne?"

"Ummm...yeah, actually. Want to share an explanation of why exactly there's Enzyte lying on your bed?" she questioned with a teasing tone.

A short pause followed her statement before Hiei replied, "Come in here, Daphne."

Now it was her turn to pause. After having a very quick internal debate with herself, she turned the doorknob and stepped inside the bathroom, immediately rolling her eyes at the colors. Pretty much the only color in the room was the dark blue tiling...everything else was black, even the towel hanging on the hook beside the shower.

"I'm reasonably sure that there was something else you wanted to talk to me about...besides that package. So what was it?" Hiei asked, sticking his head out of the shower to look at Daphne.

"Yeah, there was something else actually, but it's not really important," Daphne said, staring intently at the pile of dirty clothes in one corner of the bathroom.

"I hope you realize that I don't believe a word of that, Daphne," Hiei replied, reaching out and grabbing the towel hanging on the hook.

"I'm serious, Hiei. It's nothing. I was just wondering what exactly this thing between you and I is. I mean, I can't read your mind...I don't know how important I am to you and that hurts. Especially because I'm falling more in love with you every damn day and the thought that you don't return those feelings scares me to death!" Daphne's eyes, which had filled with tears, were still trained on the pile of clothes, noticing now that on the top of the pile, was a pair of boxers - black with blue polka dots. She immediately jerked her head away, staring at the floor instead.

Next thing Daphne knew, she was soaking wet with Hiei's body trapping her underneath the showerhead. "This thing between us is not some casual fling or something like that, Daphne, so don't even let your thoughts wonder down that path. I'm not good at showing my feelings towards anyone...especially someone like you, who is in the best position possible to hurt me. I can't change, Daphne...I'm sorry that I'm not as romantic and as open about my feelings towards you as Kurama is towards Kit, but I do care greatly about you...and there should never be a reason for you to doubt that." Hiei ended his statement with a deep kiss that in Daphne's mind, seemed to go on forever. 

A smile lit up Daphne's face as they parted, "Thank you Hiei. That's all I really needed to know."

"Good...now seeing as your clothes are completely soaked...I'm rather curious to find out exactly how serious you were earlier," Hiei said with a low growl.

Daphne smirked and glanced downward, "By the way Hiei, you don't need that Enzyte."

* * *

**Jacqie:** Yup...that's the end of this chapter. I'm not going into anymore details...use your imaginations! 

**Kohari: **We're sorry for any lifelong scars you may have gotten from reading this! But remember, we warned you not to read past that first divider!

**Jacqie: **At least there was some humor in it, right?

**Kohari: -**cough- Enzyte -cough-

**Jacqie: -**rolling on floor laughing-

**Anywayz...review you guys!**


	25. Distressing

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple  
****Distressing**

Daphne and Kit are alone in the temple. Kit begins, "We have an announcement to make."

"It may disappoint some of you," Daphne added, "but we have explanations - not very good ones, but explanations nonetheless."

"Since Kohari and Jacqie can no longer communicate without nasty e-mails getting involved, it appears this fanfic will have to be discontinued," Kit jumped right into the matter.

Daphne explained, "Both of the authoresses have had lots of work to do. Perhaps that was part of what tore them apart. Their friendship had been fading for a long time. But...ya know? Stuff happens, I guess."

"And Kohari wants to make it perfectly clear that this is NOT about Jacqie's boyfriend, as Jacqie claims it is."

"Don't start a fight in the fic, Kit," Daphne warned.

"I'm not," Kit assured her. "I just want to defend my creator's honor. And I'll tell them what's going on, too, if you'd like."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Since I'm Kohari's character, I have no right to speak for any parties other than her. Daphne may later give Jacqie's point of view, but, as it stands, I know only my authoress's opinion, therefore, that is the only one I can give. I'm sure everyone's familiar with the whole scenario with the boyfriend?"

"Not everybody visits the profile page, Kit."

"Okay, well, since it's no longer written there, anyway, I guess I should probably explain that, too. Well, long story short," Kit began, "Jacqie's dating Kohari's ex-boyfriend. Kohari really doesn't care - she gave Jacqie permission. Jacqie asked several times if it'd be okay, and Kohari said it was perfectly fine. And it is. Kohari's exact words were 'If you want him, you can have him.'"

"Then what's Ko's problem?" Daphne demanded.

"Since the start of the new semester, Kohari and Jacqie didn't communicate that much, even about the fanfictions. It got even worse when Jacqie started dating the ex...Well, Jacqie's current boyfriend, Ko's ex."

"We get that."

"Okay," Kit went on. "Well, there's a lot going on with Ko's family right now. Namely a nasty divorce - and it's getting uglier by the day. I'm not gonna go into the divorce of Ko's parents. But on top of that, Kohari's health is declining. Depression, hypoglycemia, stress...it all adds up, ya know? And she needs her friends' support more than ever. Jacqie and Ko were best friends. But Jacqie barely spoke to Ko - she didn't IM, e-mail, call...nothing. Even at prom, the two barely hung out."

"That wasn't Jacqie's fault," Daphne broke in.

"Any more than it was Ko's," Kit defended. "Anyways, that's a whole separate story. Over the months leading up to all this, Ko did attempt several times to talk to Jacqie - no real success. The two hardly talked. Ko got sick of being ignored. And here's where a lot of the issue comes in."

Daphne groaned in annoyance. "Hurry it up, Kit."

"I'm trying," Kit assured her. "Well, Jacqie thinks that Ko's just upset that she (Jacqie) is dating Ko's ex. My job right now is to point out very clearly that it is not Jacqie's dating her ex that bothers her - she honestly does not care. What irks her is that Jacqie, well, I guess the best way to put it is that Jacqie pushed her away."

"Jacqie's been really busy, okay?" Daphne replied. "She's not like Ko where everything just falls neatly into place without alotta work!"

"You think Ko hasn't been busy?" Kit snapped back. "Jacqie's only got one AP class to deal with - Ko has two! Plus an Honors class. And everything does not just neatly fall into place! Ko's worked her butt off this year! She's got a $75 thousand scholarship on the line - if she doesn't graduate Valedictorian, the school's gonna take away the scholarship!"

"Whatever," Daphne concluded. "I'm not gonna argue over this."

"I'm not trying to argue. I'm just explaining my authoress's point of view, here!"

"Then hurry it up!"

"Fine!" Kit spat. "Here's where the nasty part comes in. Kohari got sick of being ignored, so she decided if Jacqie was gonna be that way, then Ko wanted to officially severtize the friendship instead of pretending everything was hunky-dory. She sent an offline IM saying, and this is what she actually said: 'So much for our friendship. Sorry I can't even measure up to your standards of even being one of your acquaintances.'"

"She said that?" Daphne asked, shocked at such meanness coming from Ko.

"Yup. And then Jacqie e-mailed a response, Ko replied, then Jacqie replied back...I'm not really gonna go into detail with all that; all the e-mails were dealing with was the same story that I spent all that time telling you."

"That's a load of crap!" Daphne declared.

"It is pretty stupid," Kit agreed, "And Ko did consider apologizing, but you know her - she has a lot of pride. She doesn't think she's the one that should apologize first since she feels that she was the only one trying to keep the friendship alive. I mean, after all, Jacqie did say that contacting Kohari would have been 'going out of her way.' (That does kinda imply that to keep the friendship alive would have been too much time/energy.) A little e-mail saying 'hi' every now and again would have even worked - at least then Ko wouldn't have felt forgotten and kicked to the curb. But, anyways, that's pretty much the story - Ko's side, anyway."

"I'll see if I can't get Jacqie's testimony soon," Daphne promised.

"Yeah, it's not right to give the readers only half the story," Kit agreed. "Regardless, even if it does seem hypocritical of Ko, she's still posting this. Just so people have an idea of what's going on."

"Okay, Jacqie's side of things," Daphne said as she settled herself into a chair, "just in case this takes a while."

"Jacqie does not think that the only reason Kohari and her friendship broke up is because of her dating this guy but she does think that's where some of this crap started at. She's sorry that she's not exactly doing very well in her AP US History class, actually she's almost failing and the state EOC is the only thing that might save her butt, and she's having a great deal of difficulty in Algebra II. She let herself slack off on her schoolwork at the beginning of this semester and is now trying to make up for it, which is NOT easy, in any sense of the word."

Daphne takes a deep breath before continuing, "And there is no way in hell that Jacqie is going to take all the friggin' blame for the ending of this friendship. Kohari did not e-mail or IM Jacqie very often either and if she called, then Jacqie never received those calls because her internet does not kick her offline for calls lately. So Jacqie didn't e-mail either, one because she was scared that the friendship was already over in Kohari's point of view, and two because since she hadn't received any e-mails either (and the one IM lasted through Ko's comment, Jacqie's reply, and Ko's response to that, and then Ko put up her away message.) she felt as though Kohari no longer wished to talk to her."

"Now honestly, from the way some of this sounds, it seems like one of the major problems was communication. It looks as though both Kohari and Jacqie felt as though the other didn't want to talk to them…look how that turned out," Daphne said thoughtfully.

"This has hurt Jacqie too, more than she'd care to admit, and yes, it's stressing her out even more then the stress that comes from schoolwork. Yes, she's spending a great deal of her free time with her boyfriend, mainly because he seems to be able to make her relax and forget her stress for a little while and he's pretty much her only way out of the house at the moment. (Don't anyone take that to mean, in any way, that she's using him because Jacqie would NEVER do that to a guy! It's just the truth, since she lives in the middle of nowhere and her mother rarely consents to take her anywhere.)

"And the whole "going-out-of-my-way to contact you" thing WAS not meant to be taken the way that it was. Jacqie had honestly not been online very often in the past few weeks when that string of e-mails occurred because she was spending a lot of her time reviewing for History and doing random review sheets for Algebra II. So the only way she could've contacted Kohari was by the phone, and calling Ko is long-distance for Jacqie and her grandmother gets pissed when she calls long-distance plus the phone is rarely free to use in her house and she unfortunately does not have a cell-phone. The whole scared that Ko didn't want to talk to her anymore also comes into play there."

Daphne sighs as she stands up and begins to walk out, "Perhaps, with any luck, writing all of this out may help both girls realize what really happened and where the miscommunications happened, from both points of view…oh well. Perhaps that may be an empty hope."

"Keep an eye out, guys - this 'chapter' is probably gonna get longer soon. So keep checking for add-ons to this thing."

The End (For Now)

Note: We DID NOT make any of this up. This stuff is actually taking place. Yes, it is rather ridiculous. But it's happening. Kohari and Jacqie would like to apologize for any inconveniences this whole issue may have created and we thank you for all the support you offered throughout the course of the fic. Thank you once again!


	26. Potential Potty Problem

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple  
Chapter 26: Potential Potty Problem****  
**

Kohari: Okay guys. Sorry for the long wait in updating. Jacqie and I did get everything straightened out after the Distressing chapter, we just didn't realize how long it had been since we updated...sorry about that. Anyway, I'll be updating since Jacqie has her college applications and stuff to do.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei entered the clearing they usually used for training, Kurama dragging Kit by the arm with a powerful grip and Daphne dangling over Hiei's shoulder. Both girls had conveniently forgotten that they had agreed to train daily because of the lab trouble. They had put up a fight at first, but once they realized they had no chance of getting away from the two demons, they were slightly more cooperative. 

"You run, you literally lose your heads," Hiei warned, toying with the hilt of his sword. "Understand?" The girls gulped, nodding their understanding. "Good," he continued. "Let's begin with some warm-ups. Push-ups. NOW!"

"How many?" Daphne ventured to ask. A rose whip snapped at her feet in reply. Daphne immediately dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups in sync with Kit.

After losing count of how many push-ups she was doing, Kit spoke. "Seriously, how long are we gonna be doing this?"

"Until I say stop," Hiei answered vaguely.

"Well, in that case, I gotta pee," Daphne announced.

"That's too bad," Hiei said, expressing no sympathy at all.

"No, I'm serious. I really hafta go," Daphne kept on.

"I don't think you quite understood what I said," Hiei told her. "Continue with your push-ups until I say you can stop."

After doing a few more push-ups, Daphne stood up. "But I really gotta go."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please smothered with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and a cherry on top?"

"NO! Now do your push-ups!" Hiei shouted.

(Kit is still doing her push-ups, under Kurama's supervision)

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Daphne begged, rocking back and forth with a pained look on her face.

"NO!"

Daphne started jumping, similar to her rocking routine from before. Kit and Kurama tried hard not to look at her for fear of laughing. "I really, really, really gotta go, Hiei!" Daphne pleaded. "Please!"

"NO!"

"I'm doin' a frickin' potty dance here! Please let me go to the bathroom!"

"NO!" With each no, he got more annoyed.

"Dude, I really have to go!" Daphne's tone became more urgent.

"I don't care," Hiei snapped. "Do your push-ups." He didn't realize that Daphne was not joking about having to go to the bathroom. He thought she was just trying to get out of training. Of course, the idea had crossed her mind before he knew, but he had thought she would know better than to use that kind of trick - when the time came that she really did need to go, he wouldn't believe her. Of course, because of the other pranks she and her partners in crime had pulled, he didn't believe her now.

"My eyes are swimming!" Daphne persisted. "I'm seeing yellow!"

By this time, Kit was quietly giggling, and Kurama was supressing the urge to laugh. Kit was no longer really doing push-ups, but Kurama was too amused by Daphne's bathroom distress to do anything about it.

"Daphne, if you don't get back to doing push-ups, so help me, you will be out here until tomorrow morning training your ass off!" Hiei threatened.

"But I really-" Daphne started to protest, but she quieted herself mid-sentence. She looked down at her pants, seeming to be embarassed by the wet spot that had appeared at her crotch area. "Oops...Never mind. I don't hafta go anymore."

There were a few moments of awkward silence. "Go back to the temple and change," Hiei commanded her as she was getting back on the ground to continue push-ups.

"Okay!" Daphne didn't have to be told twice. She happily hopped up and ran back to the temple.

Hiei sighed. "What did I do to deserve this?" he demanded of the sky, ignoring Kit and Kurama's laughter. "I think we're done training for today," he turned to them.

As Kurama walked by him, Hiei told him to make sure he (Hiei) remembered never to let Daphne drink three bottles of tea before training again.

* * *

Later, Kit and Daphne met in their shared room. "There's no way you really wet your pants." 

"That's just disgusting," Daphne acknowledged, ready to explain to Kit what she had done to get out of training. She pulled a small plastic thing out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Kit asked.

"I call it a squeezer," Daphne said. It was shaped like a circular pouch with a hole on the cylinder-like end. Daphne stuck the end in some water in a nearby cup, then squeezed the circle, slowly releasing it as water filled the pouch. Then she pointed the cylinder at the wall and squeezed the circle again. The "squeezer" acted as a tiny water gun.

"Nice," Kit complimented, high-fiving Daphne for her work.

* * *

Kohari: Okay, it's not as cool as the version of this we came up with last semester, but since the rough draft of that got lost, I had to improvise with as much as I could remember. Review please! 

Proofread? Sorta.


	27. Kiss the Girl

**What I Learned At Genkai's Temple  
****Chapter 27: Kiss the Girl**

Kohari: Before y'all start askin' questions, yes we're gonna use lyrics (we may change 'em a little) from Ashley Tisdale's song from "The Little Mermaid." No, we do not own the movie, the song, or…why are we doing the disclaimer? Y'all know we don't own any of this stuff! (By the way, I hope this doesn't resemble the music video too much. This came from my imagination, but it could have been influenced by the music video. You know how that goes.)

GGF Update: Wow, has it been that long? As you can tell, we've both been busy as heck! lol. We still plan to finish our fics and continue WhatLearned, we just have a lot of stuff on our plates right now. Please bear with us and don't lose interest in our fic! Thankies much!

* * *

Daphne followed Kuwabara's gaze. He had been staring at Yukina, standing at the other end of the porch talking to Genkai as they watched Yusuke spar with Kurama. Daphne elbowed Kit, who was right beside her sewing, and gestured to the scene. It was no secret that Kuwabara had a thing for Yukina. No one doubted he intended to marry her. But Daphne was certain Hiei would never allow it. 

The two of them felt sorry for Kuwabara. He was a good guy; sure he wasn't good-looking, but he was still one of the nicest guys you could meet, and he would take care of her. Kit could see it in Kuwabara's eyes that he was dying to go over to her and talk to her. Maybe even -

"Kiss the girl," Kit advised him. Her sudden statement shocked all three of them.

"Admit it, you want her," Daphne joined in. When Kuwabara turned to her quickly, she added, "Look at her - you know you do."

"It's possible she wants you, too," Kit suggested. Both girls were in earnest this time.

"You think she might?" Kuwabara asked, hopeful. Then he snapped out of it, "No way. She wouldn't like me."

"Only one way to find out," Daphne egged him on.

"What would I say?" Kuwabara was willing to trust the girls, if it could get Yukina to be his girlfriend.

"You don't have to say a single word," Daphne replied.

"Then what do I -?"

"Kiss the girl!" Kit and Daphne simultaneously interrupted him.

Kuwabara looked in Yukina's direction and gulped, nervous.

"My, oh, my," Daphne teased. "Looks like the boy's too shy."

"Ain't that sad?" Kit agreed.

"It's such a shame," Daphne added.

"Too bad."

Their comments touched Kuwabara's pride, and he made his mind up to go and talk to her, but she was already walking down the long steps. He guessed she was heading for the beach. He followed her slowly, still nervous and uncertain. Her silhouette was beautiful in the light of the setting sun.

Daphne watched him, silently wishing him luck. Kit happened to notice a problem, however, and drew Daphne's attention to it. As Kuwabara gradually caught up to Yukina, Hiei, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, glared at his back angrily. Before he could prevent Kuwabara's mission, however, Daphne stood up, offering herself as a distraction. She spoke to her lover and took his attention from Kuwabara and Yukina, hoping to buy the redheaded human enough time. 'Now's your moment,' she mentally told him, though she knew that he couldn't hear her. She just prayed that Hiei would rather deal with her than Kuwabara at the present.

"Boy, you'd better do it soon," Kit whispered to herself, not taking her eyes off of Kuwabara approaching Yukina, who still had no idea she was being followed. "Don't be scared." Kit didn't know if she was referring to Hiei's wrath or Yukina's possible reactions.

Suddenly, Kuwabara stopped in his pursuit. "No, no, no," Kit tried to will him forward with her mind, even though she knew it was impossible. "Don't stop now!" But Kuwabara didn't move.

Kit glanced at Daphne and Hiei. She knew the apparition wasn't stupid, and Daphne wouldn't be able to distract him much longer. Worried, she looked back at the frozen Kuwabara and the increasing distance between him and the girl he loved. She knew she had to do something.

She put her needlework down and quicky, but stealthily, descended the stairs and caught up to Kuwabara. After standing behind him for a few moments undetected as Yukina kept walking, Kit finally got fed up with Kuwabara's lack of action. She put her lips to his ear and repeated her simple instructions. "Kiss the girl!" She shoved him to get her point across and to get him moving.

Surprised, he looked behind him to see who had pushed him, but he immediately returned to the task at hand and recommenced pursuit. He walked fast to recover ground lost in his hesitation.

Kit clenched her fists, worried for him. She prayed that he would succeed. She couldn't even turn her eyes back to the temple. She kept mouthing those words - "kiss the girl" - as though doing so would help Kuwabara do it.

Yukina disappeared from sight as she descended more stairs. Shortly after, Kuwabara went down the stairs, too, and out of Kit's sight. After a few minutes, Kit returned to the temple and to her needlework, hoping Kuwabara succeeded. Daphne expressed a similar wish when she resumed her seat beside her partner in crime (after somehow managing to dissuade him from going after the lovebirds).

The suspense surrounding Kuwabara's pursuit killed them, but the girls tried to remain patient. They would find out soon enough.

* * *

Kohari: Okay, you've read it. Now let us know what you thought! Thanks in advance! 

Proofread? Um…a little.


End file.
